The Rise of Potter-Black
by xoxlollipopxox
Summary: No one knows what went wrong with Hadrian James Potter-Black. Certainly not Heath Potter, the boy-who-lived. How could his own brother be a Slytherin? Be so Dark? Granted, Heath rarely interacted with Hadrian. But it's bad enough that he's fated to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries. But is fate really so cruel that he has to also fight against his own brother?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**WARNING: Swearing, mentions of slash (side characters)-nothing explicit-, questionable grammar, unusual update schedules, high risk of never being completed (or maybe in ten years?)**

**I am not a serious writer, seriously. If that hadn't been obvious before, now you know. I just spew random ideas onto word docs so yeah, I am not reliable at all when it comes to updates.**

**Okay so, this is a brother fic. I know, overused plot but everyone has got to have their own brother fic. So here we go!**

* * *

"C'mon Harry, be careful okay?" James Potter said softly as he lifted his two, almost three, year old son up.

Hadrian James Potter-Black peered down at the small bundle resting peacefully in his mother's arms. For the past few hours he had been wondering where his mother had gone. Now he knew: she had gone out to get him this new toy!

The toddler's vibrant emerald green eyes moved up and clashed with an identical pair of eyes. His reached for the toy, "Toy! My toy?"

Lily Potter née Evans laughed and her tired face lit up, "No, no darling, this is your new brother, not a toy."

Hadrian frowned in thought as he stared at the bundle, "Bwo-bro-"

"Bro-ther. Brother." James pronounced clearly.

"Bro-tar. Bro-ther. Brother?"

Both of his parents beamed at him and Hadrian gave them a toothy grin, "Brother!" He said again as he lifted a chubby hand towards this _brother_ thing.

"Careful Harry." Lily said as she allowed Hadrian to gently poke the baby wrapped in the bundle of blankets.

Hadrian reared back in shock when the baby stirred in his sleep.

James and Lily Potter chuckled at Hadrian's startled expression, "Everything's okay Harry, Heath's just sleeping." Lily said placidly.

"Heath! I like that!" A loud voice sounded from the door leading into the private hospital room.

"Sirius!" James greeted as a handsome man bounded into the room.

"Siri!" Hadrian yelled as his attention was immediately drawn to his godfather.

"Hello Prongslet!" Sirius Black exclaimed as he picked Hadrian up and spun him around causing the toddler to shriek with delight.

"Sirius!" Remus Lupin scolded as he entered the hospital room followed closely by the fourth and final member of the prankster group known as the Marauders, "You'll wake the baby."

"Too late." Peter Pettigrew squeaked as his eyes darted towards the now loudly wailing newborn in Lily's arms.

"Shhh… baby. Hush now. Mummy's here." Lily cooed as she calmed the baby down.

"Right, right. Sorry." Sirius whispered loudly. He flinched when Lily finally tore her loving gaze away from her newborn son and instead glared at him venomously.

"Let's go out. We should give Lils and the baby some time to rest." James said as dropped a kiss on his wife's head before leading his friends and eldest son out of the room.

Once outside, James collapsed into the nearest chair and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You okay James?" Remus asked as he sat down next to him, the rest of them also settled down. Even little Hadrian was quiet and wide-eyed as he watched his father.

"Fine. Fine." The hazel eyed man said as he ruffled his hair tiredly.

"So Heath?" Peter asked.

James grinned, "Yup. Heath Remus Potter. Heath for following Lily's family's tradition of having flower names… well I wasn't about to name my son _Rose_, that's just too cruel. Potter for the family, obviously. And… Remus. For his godfather." James turned and locked eyes with the werewolf and felt a small smile tug at his lips when Remus' eyes widened in shock.

"J-James?"

"Lily and I want you to be godfather." James announced, "You know, since Sirius is Harry's," He motioned to the toddler sitting on said man's lap, "and so it's only fair that you get to be Heath's. We figured that our third kid will have Peter as godfather." James added as he shot the short pudgy man a quick smile.

"So what do you say Moony?"

"Are you serious?-"

"-Nope I am!-" Sirius cut in. He was ignored by all three men but didn't pout _too_ much because was rewarded a giggle from his godson.

"-I will be honored." Remus finished.

"Good. Awesome." James beamed at them happily.

* * *

"I'm sorry James, Lily." Albus Dumbledore said with a sad look.

The young couple was obviously distraught by the information they had just received.

Lily Potter's eyes were watery and it was obvious that she was trying very hard to blink back the tears threatening to fall. James Potter's face was pale and his whole frame was stiff with fear and anger.

"And you won't tell us the prophecy?" James asked, his voice trembled slightly as he grasped his wife's hand.

"No." the Headmaster shook his head gravely, "I'm afraid I cannot burden you two with it.-"

He hurriedly continued on before he could be interrupted, "- The less number of people who know about it the less harm it can do."

Lily sucked in a rattling breath as she tried to calm herself, "I-I. Okay. Okay. What do we do then?"

Albus gave them another sad look, "I suggest that you and your family go into hiding."

"Hiding?!" James practically spat out, "I can't do that! I need to-"

"-All you need to do is keep your family safe." Albus said with finality.

The raven haired man visibly deflated at those words, "Yeah. You're right."

Albus smiled at him encouragingly, "First thing we need to do is to set up a safe house for you three-"

"-three?" Lily exclaimed, "What about Harry?"

Her bright green eyes narrowed dangerously and Albus clicked his mouth shut.

"I refuse- _We_ refuse to be separated from our son. _Both_ of our sons." Lily said stiffly.

"Very well." Albus conceded knowing that convincing the Potters to part with their eldest son is a lost cause, "Then we shall relocated all _four_ of you to a safe house, perhaps that cottage your family has in Godric's Hallow?"

James nodded thoughtfully.

"And then, I will cast the Fidelius Charm over it. I volunteer to be your Secret Keeper." Albus continued.

"No. That's not necessary." James said, "We will ask one of our friends to be our Secret Keeper."

"As you wish." Albus agreed reluctantly, "But be careful of who you choose."

* * *

"Are you sure this spy can be trusted?" Alastor Moody snarled as his magical eye scanned the room, quickly yet carefully examining all nineteen members, excluding himself, that make up the Order of Phoenix's inner circle. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, the three McKinnon siblings, Edgar Bones, Wallace Brown, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jonah Kelly, Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, and lastly Albus Dumbledore.

The leader of the Order of Phoenix sat at the head of the table with his hands clasped neatly in front of him, "Yes Alastor. The spy passes me reliable information."

No one in the room missed the fact that the aged Headmaster had only vouched for the reliability of the information, not the spy's.

Suddenly as startled gasp had the whole room looking towards James Potter. The young man's hazel eyes were wide with dread as he shot up from his seat in between his wife and his best friend.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he eyed his friend warily.

"The wards. No. No. No." James muttered as he ran towards the apparition point at the corner of the room, before anyone could say a single word, he had vanished with a loud crack.

Lily Potter suddenly paled as she finally pieced together her husband's word, "Oh Merlin. Heath. Hadrian!"

She scrambled out of her seat as the other Order members began moving, finally catching on to the situation.

Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the room and Lily let out a shriek of surprise when a house elf dressed in a clean pillowcase with the Potter crest printed on it appeared in front of her.

"Master! Mistress!" The house elf cried out as her wide tennis ball eyes took in the various witches and wizards reaching for their wands.

"Tippy!" Lily exclaimed as she recognized the family house elf. Her eyes widened, "Harry! Harry! Oh Merlin. Harry?!"

The red haired woman lunged for the unconscious boy as she frantically searched for a heartbeat. A wave of relief rushed through her when she finally found it beating strongly under her hand.

"Lily!" She looked up to find Sirius and Madame Pomfrey hovering over her, 'C'mon. We have to go, everyone else already left for Godric's Hallow. Leave Harry here with Poppy to watch over. C'mon!"

Lily gave her unconscious son one last squeeze before passing him over to the mediwitch.

* * *

The boy-who-lived.

James stood with his family as they huddled under a large tree. He could feel Lily shiver as she clutched their son closer to her chest.

Their son.

The son that had somehow survived a killing curse. The son that had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries.

Their son.

Heath Remus Potter.

James sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. His eyes fastened onto a still form lying on the stretcher. A man was hunched over the stretcher and James could see the tremors that racked the man's shoulders.

"Go." Lily said, her voice cracked as she too looked at the two figures.

James slowly unwound his arm from around his wife's waist. He moved towards the stretcher. His mind felt hazy and his body was moving sluggishly.

Finally. He reached it. His eyes roved over the cuffed leather shoes, the thin grey robes, and finally it settled on the wide amber eyes. Once filled with warmth and intelligence. Now it's forever frozen in that state of fierceness and protectiveness.

"R-Remus." Jams whispered as he stared at his friend.

James finally collapsed. His whole body went numb as the reality of the loss slowly sunk in. He felt cold hands grasp at his robes and he turned to meet red rimmed storm grey eyes.

"I'll kill him." Sirius whispered as tears continue to escape from his swollen eyes, "I'll kill him."

James chuckled bitterly and the chuckle turned into laughter. Soon he was laughing hysterically, completely out of control. At last the laughter died down and then… the dam broke. Promises, prayers, curse words, they fell from his lips as his whole body shook with rage and grief.

His head became heavy and throbbed with pain as he buried his face into Sirius' shoulders.

And he cried.

* * *

That night on Halloween. The Wizarding World was set free. They celebrated and laughed as they gave toast to Heath Potter, the boy-who-lived. Some even smiled as they drank to the courage and sacrifice of Remus Lupin, a werewolf.

That night on Halloween. The Longbottoms mourned for the murder of Augusta Longbottom, but they thanked Merlin for the survival of their only child.

That night on Halloween. Severus Snape mourned for the loss of his best friend and love. Because now, he has truly lost Lily Evans.

That night on Halloween. Peter Pettigrew mourned for the loss of his family, his friends, and his freedom. He has now truly sealed his fate.

That night on Halloween. Albus Dumbledore mourned for the loss of innocence. But everything has to be done for the Greater Good.

That night on Halloween. Sirius Black mourned for the loss of two of his closest friends. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. One dead. Another he vows to see dead.

That night on Halloween. James and Lily Potter mourned for the loss of Remus Lupin. They mourned for the heavy burden that their youngest son is fated to endure.

That night on Halloween. Hadrian James Potter-Black woke up and was greeted by the kind eyes of a mediwitch. He looked around and couldn't find his parents.

That night on Halloween. Everything changed.

* * *

**Coming up next: Hadrian (Harry's) childhood**

**In case you haven't noticed yet, I have shit grammar. So... SORRY.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	2. Childhood

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**And another chapter up after only a few hours! :)**

**This is a time jumping chapter that covers Hadrian's childhood.**

* * *

_February 23rd 1982_

"Mum?" Hadrian called out tentatively as he entered the kitchen.

"Harry, darling!" Lily Potter smiled as she bent down to give her eldest son a kiss on his smooth raven haired head.

"Mum. Can we go to the park?"

The four, almost five, year old felt his heart drop when the beautiful red headed woman shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. But I have to stay and make sure Heath is safe."

"But Heath's sleeping!" Hadrian pointed out.

"Darling, you know how it is." Lily said gently.

The little boy slumped in disappointment, "Okay."

"Aw, darling. Don't be upset. Here, how about a biscuit? Just don't let anyone know that I gave you one before dinner okay?"

Hadrian lit up at the prospect of getting a biscuit, "Okay. I promise!"

Lily smiled as she handed the boy a freshly baked biscuit, "Okay, now go and play on your own. Careful not to wake your brother up okay?"

Hadrian nodded happily as he ran off with the biscuit in his small hands.

* * *

_August 1st 1982_

Hadrian woke up with a bright smile on his face. He scrambled out of his bed and out of his suite located in one of the three towers that Potter Hall boasts.

He skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen door and peeked in.

A parade of house elves were whipping up food but his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Harry! There you are Prongslet!"

Hadrian giggled when he was suddenly lifted up into the air and spun around. When he was finally set down, he stumbled around dizzily.

"Hi Dad." The newly turned five year old said as he stared up into a pair of warm hazel eyes.

"C'mon Harry. We're having breakfast out in the gardens." James announced as he effortlessly scooped his son and heir up into his arms.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!"

"Nope." James said popping the 'p', "What sort of father would I be if I allowed the birthday boy to do something as tedious as walking?"

Hadrian giggled, "Tedy-us."

James grinned, "Tee-di-us. Tedious"

"Teddy-us. Teedi-us. Tedi- tedious?"

"That's right Prongslet. Tedious." James said, "It means tiresome and dull."

"So Siri's jokes are tedious to listen to?"

James burst out laughing, "Exactly like that Harry!"

Hadrian beamed happily as his father carried him into the garden where he spotted his mother and godfather already there waiting for them. Hadrian's beam brightened even more when he discovered that his brother was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_July 31st 1983 _

"Happy birthday dear Heath, Happy birthday to Heath." The song ended with cheers and a wolf-whistle from Sirius.

Hadrian's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but he continued to do so and clapped as he watched his brother messily blow out the three birthday candles on his cake.

"Now what?" Frank Longbottom asked the small gathering of people celebrating Heath Potter's third birthday.

"What do you want next baby?" Lily asked as she coddled her youngest son.

"Pwesents!" Heath announced as he clapped his pudgy hands at the large stack of presents sent by various people.

The five adults exchanged glances; Alice Longbottom eyed the unnaturally large pile of gifts warily.

"James, did you…" Sirius motioned discretely at his wand and then at the presents.

James nodded, "Yeah." _They're all safe_. He mouthed as he kept an eye on his children and Neville. Even though two of them were just toddlers, James wouldn't put it past Hadrian to notice that something was up with the presents.

James and Lily had thought it best to not inform their children that the boy-who-lived status that Heath holds comes with a price. Sometimes deadly. It's better to let them live in blissful ignorance, especially Heath.

"Right then kids, settle down. Which present do you want to open first Heath?" Alice asked.

* * *

_August 1st 1983_

Hadrian couldn't help but feel his eyes sting, a sign that tears are about to come. He quickly blinked it back and stilled his trembling lips. He stared at the four neatly wrapped presents set before him and pushed aside all of the feelings.

"Harry?" Lily asked worriedly, "I know it's-"

"-I love it!" Hadrian exclaimed as he turned around and shot his parents and godfather a large smile.

James and Lily Potter visibly slumped in relief at Hadrian's words.

"Well, that's great Prongslet." James said as he reached for one of the gifts, "Look, this one is from Aunty Alice and Uncle Frank! They brought it with them yesterday for Heath's party. They're sorry that they couldn't make it for today."

Hadrian shook his head, "No. It's fine, I like spending it with my family."

James and Lily beamed at him and Hadrian beamed right back.

None of them noticed the worried look on Sirius' face as he studied his godson.

He had seen signs of it… but he had just brushed it off in the past.

Exactly how much of this happiness is fake and how much is real?

* * *

_November 2nd 1983_

"Harry, you okay mate?" Sirius asked softly as he sat down next to the six year old.

Sirius felt his heart drop when he was met with a relaxed and happy smile. To anyone else the smile would be just that, a smile. But Sirius had been raised as the heir, to one day become Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Granted, along the way there had been _complications_ but alas, he now holds the title of Lord Black, and had been holding said title for the past eight years.

Sirius could see through the fake smile as easily as he could name the past four generations of the Black Family Tree. And that was _easy_.

"Harry…" Sirius sighed, "I know you don't mean it."

"What don't I mean?" Hadrian asked with a blasé tone.

Sirius felt a small smile quirk at the corner of his lips, it seems like Hadrian wouldn't have as hard of time learning about his inheritance. Both inheritances.

"Your happiness. You don't mean it. You're upset, angry, and a little jealous?"

Hadrian looked away.

"Aw, pup. Heath is-"

"-the boy-who-lived. I know!" Hadrian snapped suddenly, "I _know_. He gets all the attention and the love, everyone always likes him more! Mum and Dad won't play with me and… it's always _him_."

Sirius was taken aback by the large amount of loathing that was inserted into that one word.

"I hate him."

"Harry… you don't mean that." Sirius whispered.

"Well I do." The boy said simply, "It's _not _fair. That's why they sent me away so they could spend more time with _him_."

"No. Hadrian." Sirius said seriously as he grabbed his godson's arms, "You throw that idea right out of your mind you understand? Out."

Hadrian flinched back, startled by the harsh hold.

"Don't you understand? They love you. That's why they sent you to me. Being the boy-who-lived isn't just about attention Harry. It's dangerous." Sirius explained sternly.

Hadrian looked at his godfather in confusion.

"Your parents didn't want you and Heath to know about the dangers, but... but I think you should know. There are these men, they are called Death Eaters, they follow the bad man that Heath defeated."

"B-but the bad man's gone." Hadrian said quietly, "Heath defeated him."

Sirius shook his head, "That's what most people believe. But it's not true. He will come back Harry. He will come back and Heath will need to defeat him… again."

"But why does Mum and Dad have to send me away now if he isn't even back yet?"

"Because the bad man may be gone for now, but his followers aren't. They're still out there. It's bad enough that your parents have to worry about Heath, they won't be able to handle it if you get caught in the middle of it and got hurt. That's why you're with me Harry. Do you understand now?"

Hadrian nodded weakly.

"Good. Now go get some sleep."

Without another word. The boy scrambled up from the floor and ran off to his bedroom in Black Castle, the Black ancestral home.

Sirius sighed wearily as he leaned his head against the seat of the couch, "I hope I did the right thing by telling him the truth." He whispered.

* * *

_August 1st 1984_

"What is it?" Hadrian asked curiously as he stared at the two velvet boxes laid before him.

"It's an heir ring. Well, two in this case." Sirius explained.

"Two?" Hadrian asked, his emerald green eyes still focused on the two boxes.

"Yeah. This one is the Potter Heir ring." Sirius said as he pushed the box to the left towards his godson, "Heir rings are usually given to the heir on their seventh birthday, seven being a magical number. Your dad wanted to be here for you but…"

Hadrian nodded in understanding, though his shoulders stiffened at the mention of his father who, with his mother and brother, had been absent ever since Hadrian had been sent to Black Castle to live with Sirius ten months ago.

"Who's ring is that?" Hadrian asked as he pointed at the velvet box to the right.

"It's yours."

"I know that Sirius!" Hadrian made a face, "I meant for what House?"

Sirius grinned at him, "For the House of Black of course!"

"I-I'm your heir?"

"Well… yeah." Sirius said with a 'duh' look.

Hadrian felt his cheeks flush and he ducked his head in embarrassment, "Right. Is that why I have your last name? You know, the Potter-Black stuff? And Mum, Dad, and…. Heath. They all just have Potter?"

"Yup. You still have hope after all pup."

"Hey!"

The grey eyed man grinned, but then his face once again became serious, "But having my last name doesn't make you my heir."

Hadrian cocked his head to the side in confusion, "But you just said I was your heir."

"And you are kid. But it's not just the name that counts, it's the blood."

"Blood?"

Sirius nodded.

Hadrian lit up, "Oh you mean how Grandmother Dorea was a Black?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of like that. But in order for you to be a heir without any competition whatsoever, you need to be of close blood relation."

"But-"

"-My son basically."

Hadrian froze and blinked a few times, "Your son? But I'm not your son…"

"You are in blood, name, and magic. So yeah. You are actually."

"What? But I thought-"

"Oh pup. You're not getting it. Yes, James and Lily are your parents. But I am your dad as well. Didn't you read the books on the list?"

"I did Sirius. I read all of them- oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

Wide green eyes stared into storm grey ones, "Y-you did an heir adoption ritual on me?"

"And bingo!"

Beat.

"_When_?"

"The day you were born! You were just a small little thing, so tiny. This big in fa-"

"Wait. Does Mum and Dad know this?"

Sirius scoffed as he shot his godson a scandalized look, "Of course! What do you think I did? Stole you away from your parents to do some six hour long ritual?"

"I-I…"

"Haven't you ever wondered why we look somewhat similar?"

"Um…"

"Your hair. It's not like James' it's not messy and untamable. Your eyesight as well. Some may argue that you have Lily's, 'cause you sure as hell- I mean- _heck_ don't have the Potter eyesight, but the Black's have always had abnormally good eyesight. And your facial structure and coloring. It has some Black in it."

"Oh." Hadrian blinked, "Right."

Sirius nodded, "Okay, so now that all the messy stuff is dealt with, why don't' you try on the heir rings?"

Hadrian hesitated a moment before reaching for the velvet box holding the Potter crest. He carefully flipped the box open and stared at the ring with awe.

The ring was silver and had a medium width band, it wasn't thin, nor was it thick. The Potter crest was stamped proudly upon the ring. The crest holds two falcons with their beaks interlocked. Their wings were spread and stained royal blue.

Carefully, Hadrian slid the ring onto the fourth finger on his left hand. He jumped in surprise when he felt a sting shoot through his finger and into the rest of his body. He suddenly felt a foreign yet familiar magical presence settle over him.

Sirius beamed proudly, "The Potter family magic had accepted you as its undisputed heir. Here, claim the Black ring."

Hadrian nodded as he reached for the other velvet box. He flicked it open with more confidence than he did with the previous box. The Black Heir ring was similar to the Potter ring. Though the coloring was entirely different. The whole of the ring was black. Tiny diamonds were dotted around the band of the ring, it shimmered and shifted patterns every few seconds. Under closer examination, Hadrian realized that the diamonds linked together to form ever-changing constellations.

The Black crest holds five pure white ravens locked together. Hadrian blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side.

"Wow."

Sirius smiled, "It took me a few weeks to figure out that trick."

"The ravens, it melds together to form a _star_."

"What can I say? My- _our_ ancestors may be mostly crazy, but they _are_ quite artistic… and unnaturally fond of stars."

Hadrian smiled back at Sirius.

"Okay. Here goes."

Slowly, the seven year old slid the ring onto the finger next to the one that holds the Potter Heir ring.

He only flinched a little when he felt the familiar sting and magic settle over him.

Sirius let out a relieved breath, "Well. I'm glad the ring accepted you."

Hadrian's head shot up, "Wait… you mean there was a chance that the Black ring wouldn't accept me?"

Sirius coughed self-consciously, "Ah. No… not really…. Yes?"

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Right then… haha. Happy birthday? Let's go uh do something fun. Preferably not dangerous?"

Sirius quickly ran out of the room with his godson and heir hot on his heels.

* * *

_December 25th 1984_

"Sirius?"

"Yes pup?"

"I… I miss them. _All _of them."

Sirius set the book he was reading down and crawled over to where his godson was huddled next to the large Christmas tree.

The seven year old was holding on to a moving picture that had come with the present from his parents and brother.

"I know kid. They _are_ your family."

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah. You are too."

Sirius smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "And you're _my_ family. The only family that I have actually."

Hadrian frowned, "That' snot true, Mum, Dad, and Heath…"

"They are too. But it's… different." Sirius said at last, "You're special kid. No matter what other people say, you'll always be the _most_ special to me."

Hadrian shyly held out a small box to Sirius, "Merry Chris- Yule, Happy Yule Sirius."

Sirius felt his heart soar at the words. Hadrian was learning the traditions, he was learning, "Happy Yule Hadrian."

* * *

_August 1st 1985_

"Non. Non."

Sirius withheld a groan as he leaned against the wall. His storm grey eyes followed Armendariz around as the aged man flitted back and forth trying to find the perfect wand to match Hadrian's magical core.

Sirius imagined that it couldn't be easy considering the fact that Hadrian was not only an heir of one Ancient and Noble House, but an heir of _two_ Ancient and Noble Houses. Throw in the fact that Hadrian had three magical parents. Yup, it couldn't be easy finding a perfect wand for such a complicated magical core.

"Yez!" Armendariz crowed as Hadrian waved a wand that emitted a shower of royal blue, silver, black, and pure white sparks. The family colors of both Potter and Black.

"Finally." Sirius muttered as he strode towards the French wizard.

"_How much?_"Sirius asked in fluent French.

_"Seventeen Galleons"_

Sirius handed over the coins without fuss and the wandmaker inclined his head at him in respect, _"Always a pleasure to work with you and yours Lord Black."_

Sirius gave him a curt nod.

_"Wait. What is it made of?"_ Hadrian asked. Sirius couldn't but feel proud at hearing his godson speak the foreign language with such fluency. It's hard to believe that Hadrian was the same jealous and bitter boy that had come to him almost two years ago.

_"That, young heir, is a wand made with the wood of a yew tree and a unicorn tail hair willingly given. It is an interesting combination. A wood with Dark alliances and a creature that is the Lightest of the Light."_

Hadrian's face was expressionless as he soaked in the information, _"Thank you wandmaker."_

Armendariz bowed his head once again in respect.

"Let's go." Sirius said in English as he stepped out of the shop with Hadrian in tow. He clasped a hand over the newly turned eight year old's shoulder and activated the portkey that would take them from the crowded streets of magical Paris, across the Channel, and back to Black Castle.

That night Hadrian smiled as he held the wand in his hands. Warmth flooded through him, his magic and the family magic of both Houses hummed around him in contentment.

He was extremely grateful that Sirius wasn't one to follow rules.

Before he fell asleep, a small smile graced his features as he replayed the words of his godfather.

"So? I don't give a flying fu–cough-, ahem, about the Ministry! I'll be dam-_darned_ if I allow you to get hurt because of some pesky little rule like underage magic. Rules are meant to be broken pup. Just don't get caught breaking 'em."

* * *

_January 22nd 1986_

Sirius withdrew from his godson's mind.

"Well?" Hadrian at last asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked back.

"I think my Occlumency shields are okay."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Hadrian glared at him and straightened his spine, his chin tilted up arrogantly and his face became clear of all emotions, "My Occlumency shields are perfectly fine." He drawled.

"I agree."

Beat.

Sirius smiled slowly and Hadrian's mask immediately shattered as he bounced up and down in excitement, "I did it!"

"Yeah. You did kid. Just remember to meditate every night so it doesn't become weak. You also need to add more defenses as you grow older. Your magical core is steady because of the family magic but it still has a lot of space to grow so don't get lazy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sirius."

"Good." Sirius said as he ruffled his godson's hair fondly, "Now let's move on."

"Can't we continue with magic?"

"No can do kid. We already did some wand practice and family magic. Time to move on to politics… though we _can_ go flying if you finish early."

Hadrian pouted but nodded as he settled down to read whatever book Sirius hands him.

* * *

_March 3rd 1986_

"Again?" Hadrian asked quietly as he sat down gracefully in the chair next to his godfather.

Sirius nodded angrily, "No matter what I do… they just refuse to give him the fucking Kiss."

Hadrian bit his lip in thought, "But don't you think that it's worse for Pettigrew to be stuck there with all the dementors?

"Yeah. But that's not the point Harry." Sirius said at last, "I promised Re-Remus that I'll kill him."

The man winced when he suddenly realized that he was sharing this with an eight year old.

Hadrian shrugged, "It's fine Sirius. It's not as naïve as I was."

"I know kid." Sirius grimaced slightly, "But you're _eight_."

Hadrian shrugged again, "I'm almost nine-"

"-as if that's any better" Sirius snorted.

"-anyways, _someone_ has to be the one that does this."

Sirius froze, "Do. What."

Hadrian tilted his head to the side, "Deal with the damage. Help him."  
"Him?"

"Heath." Hadrian clarified, "Heath wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort on his own. He needs help, and _I'm_ going to help him. I'm going to make sure that he survives."

Sirius stared at his godson for a very long time.

The emerald eyed boy looked away before looking back with blazing eyes, "I don't care what anyone else says. Not even you can stop me Sirius. I'm going to-"

Sirius laughed, "-Merlin. I'm… I'm just- Circe! I'm just so _proud_."

Hadrian let out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly engulfed in a big hug.

"I'm so, _so_ proud." Sirius pulled back and stared at his godson with fondness, "I am so proud. I-I can never ask for a better son Hadrian."

In that moment, all of Hadrian's insecurities about his plans were all washed away.

"Family is key, Hadrian." Sirius whispered fiercely, "Don't _ever_ forget that."

"I won't. I _promise_."

* * *

**Coming up next: Jumps to Hadrian on the train and getting sorted.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	3. 1988 Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**And another chapter, wow this outline thing is really working out well :)**

**Warning: Character death. Yeah, sorry about this but he needed to be killed off.**

* * *

_"Harry!"_

_"Sirius! No. NO!"_

_"Crucio!" _

_Screams of pain echoed through the dark alley as five dark robed men surrounded Sirius._

_"Sirius! SIRIUS!" Hadrian screamed as he struggled against the magical shield bubble that Sirius had trapped him in seconds before the Death Eaters ambushed them._

_"Where are they Black?" One of the robed figure snarled as he delivered a kick to Sirius' side, "Where are the Potters hiding?"_

_"U-up your arse." Sirius choked out as he spat blood out of his mouth._

_Another one of the robed figures growled in anger and raised his wand menacingly._

_"Go ahead filthy Death Eater. Curse me! You'll never get the answer out of me." Sirius snarled as more blood leaked from his mouth._

_"How about that brat there?" A third Death Eater said as he leveled a wand at Hadrian._

_Hadrian stumbled back and cried out when a sickly yellow light shot towards him. He felt the Black family magic pulse as it absorbed the curse, leaving Hadrian safe._

_The fifth and final man made a sound of annoyance, "It's the Black Shield."_

_"Dark family magic, wasted on these blood traitors." The first Death Eater spat out, "Disgusting."_

_Hadrian screamed when the men once again aimed their wands at Sirius' weakened form._

_"No… no please. Sirius!" Hadrian begged as he watched the five robed men laugh. Sirius writhed and scrammed with pain, but he still refused to give them the information they wanted._

_"Fuck. The Aurors." One of the Death Eaters cursed._

_"We're out of time now." _

_"What do we do with Black?"_

_"Kill him."_

_"SIRIUS!" Hadrian screamed as hot tears started rolling down his cheeks, "SIRIUS! NO!"_

_A flash of deadly green light. _

_Five loud cracks._

_The Black Shield disappeared, allowing Hadrian to run towards the still form of his godfather._

_"Sirius. Sirius." Hadrian sobbed._

_He looked up and was met with a dozen witches and wizards, some dressed in the red robes of an Auror, others in the white of mediwizrads and witches._

_"Hey kid wha-that's Sirius Black!"_

_"Bloody hell, he's dead!"_

Hadrian woke up with a gasp. His right hand automatically reached for his unregistered, yew and unicorn, wand hidden under his pillow. Sharp emerald green eyes scanned his surroundings and the eleven year old relaxed slightly when he realized that he was in his tower suite in Potter Hall.

He waved his wand and concentrated without saying or mouthing the incantation, _Tempus_. A mist appeared before him, displaying the time and date: September 1st 1988, 8:32am.

"Hogwarts." Hadrian muttered as he fluidly climbed out of bed.

He headed towards the large restroom and thirty minutes later, the boy emerged again. His silky black hair was slightly damp from the shower he had just taken.

Hadrian made a beeline for his neat, yet cluttered, desk; he was about to clasp his old disillusioned wand holster onto his right forearm when he paused. Reaching for the other dragonhide wand holster he had gotten a week ago, Hadrian clasped it onto his right forearm for easy access. His slid his new, _registered_, ash and dragon heartstring wand onto said wand holster.

Bending down, Hadrian clasped the older, and frankly his more preferred, wand holster onto his calf and slid his unregistered wand into place.

"There." Hadrian said as he patted the wand that had been with him for the past three years, the wand that Sirius had gotten with him on his eighth birthday.

The boy then slid on a pair of black slacks and a cleanly pressed white button down shirt. After a brief moment of deliberation, Hadrian decided to don his colorless Hogwart's tie and robes.

_It's not like I'm going through the muggle way._ He thought absently as he brushed his right hand over the two Heir rings on his left.

Even though Sirius had been… gone for the past two years, Hadrian still continues to hold the Heir ring. The Lord ring had been magically returned to the Black vaults in Gringotts as soon as the family magic realized that its current Lord had passed.

It will stay there until Hadrian is able to claim it on his fourteenth birthday, fourteen being a magical number: double sevens. If he misses that day, he will have to wait until his seventeenth birthday. Then his twenty-first.

Hadrian had his magically enlarged, three compartment trunk in one hand as he steeled himself.

The only time where he can truly be free is when he is in his tower in Potter Hall. Black Castle and all the other Black estates had sealed themselves when Sirius had died.

"Game on." Hadrian muttered as he pushed open his door. Simultaneously, a cool and indifferent mask fell into place on his aristocratic face.

* * *

James smiled when he spotted his eldest son walk gracefully into the dining room, "Good morning Har-… Hadrian."

He heard his wife echo his greetings.

"Father, Mother."

James felt his smile falter when all he received was a cool acknowledgement. Not for the first time, a small ball of guilt and self-loathing appeared in the pit of his stomach. He sometimes wondered what his family would be like if they hadn't sent Hadrian away to live with Sirius when the boy was six.

"Darling." Lily said as she set a plate of food in front of Hadrian, "You're going to Hogwarts today!"

Hadrian nodded.

"Isn't it great?" James jumped in, "Imagine you going there. Sorted into Gryffindor and besting all those snakes!"

James flinched a little when he noticed Hadrian's whole body stiffen at his words.

"Of course Father." The eleven year old replied.

Lily and James exchanged an uncertain look.

"Well Hadrian, let me go wake Heath up and we will take you to-"

"-No. I can just use the Floo and get there myself."

Both Potters visibly deflated.

"Hadri-"

Hadrian placed his silverware down and James was met with sharp green eyes, the same as his wife's yet so different.

"I would _really_ like to go there myself."

James and Lily Potter nodded reluctantly as they watched their eldest son stride out of the dining room without a backwards glance.

"Lils… you okay?"

Lily shook her head slowly, "What do we do James?"

* * *

Hadrian shared a look with the two he had met on the Express.

"You think we really have to fight a dragon?" Adrian Pucey asked as his dark brown eyes darted around the room all the first years were currently waiting in, his voice was neutral but after years of practice, Hadrian could pick out the slight unease in it.

"I hope so!" Weston Yaxley exclaimed, "How about you Hadrian?"

The raven haired boy shrugged a shoulder uncaringly, "We'll see now won't we?"

The doors suddenly opened and the woman who had first introduced herself as Professor McGonagall motioned for the first years to follow her into the Great Hall.

Hadrian stood with Yaxley and Pucey, one whose uncle is a known Death Eater; another, whose family is a possible supporter of Voldemort.

_If it all goes according to plan._ Hadrian thought as he eyed the two calculatingly.

"Potter-Black, Hadrian!"

Hadrian looked up and fluidly made his way towards the stool. Before the Hat was dropped over him, he heard the mutterings of the other students.

"Heath Potter?"

"No you dolt! McGonagall said _Hadrian_. I think he's a cousin or something."

"I heard that Heath Potter had a brother."

"-Black? Didn't he die?"

Hadrian fisted his hands at the last comment but managed to keep his face smooth of all emotions.

_Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin._ Hadrian chanted in his mind.

_Now why would you want that young heir?_ A voice sounded in his mind.

_I need to protect my family._

_Ah… loyal hmm? Extremely intelligent as well. Brave. Very brave. Though not reckless. You are cunning. Oh what's this? You have a great deal of darkness in you, not evil, but darkness. You seek revenge. You wish to harm the ones that harmed your loved ones. Hmm… tricky, tricky Mr. Potter._

_Black. Potter-Black._

_Very well. Mr. Potter-Black. It seems like you are extremely loyal. In fact, it is your most dominant personality trait. Loyalty to your family, to your loved ones, to the ones care about. You protect your own. You really have taken your godfather's words to heart hmm?_

_I promised him. _Hadrian thought.

_Yes, and you are now living up to it._

_I won't be able to if you don't Sort me into Slytherin._ Hadrian shot back impatiently.

The Sorting Hat chuckled, _There are other ways to protect you family. You don't have to become a spy in Riddle's ranks._

_Ye- wait Riddle?_

_Yes. You didn't honestly believe that a mother would name their child Voldemort did you?_

Hadrian felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks before he hurriedly pushed it down,_ No._

_Tom Riddle is the name you're looking for Mr. Potter-Black. Now let's get on to Sorting you._

_Slytherin._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Very well. But understand this: Being a spy isn't the only way you can help. Acquiring a group of your own followers. Your own friends that are loyal to you, and be default your brother. That will help. _

_Wait, what? _Hadrian sputtered, _How do I…?_

_You are the Heir of both Potter and Black Houses, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. Good luck young heir. Better be _"SLYTHERIN!"

Hadrian was startled when the Hat was abruptly pulled off of his head. He quickly schooled his features to one of indifference as he slid off the stool calmly sauntered towards the table decked in green and silver.

The Great Hall was filled with curious whispers but it quickly died down as the Sorting continued.

"Slytherin eh Potter?"

Hadrian turned and arched an eyebrow at a blonde haired girl that had been Sorted in the very beginning, "Actually, it's Potter-Black."

The girl flicked her hair back and looked at him curiously, "I'm Celia Dawn, this is my friend Annabelle Rosier."

She motioned to the pretty brunette that had just been Sorted and was just taking a seat next to them.

"Pleasure." Hadrian said.

* * *

Hadrian waited for the four other boys' breathing to steady out before slipping out from under his covers. He opened his bed curtains and scanned the darkened room carefully before shutting it again.

As quietly as possible, the newly Sorted Slytherin opened his trunk by pressing his thumb to the third keyhole.

A small spark of warmth shot through his thumb and he felt his magic flow into the keyhole. The trunk clicked open and Hadrian carefully stepped into it.

He braced himself and let out a soft grunt as he absorbed the impact when he landed on the balls of his feet at the bottom of the room sized compartment in his trunk.

"Harry."

Hadrian looked up and smiled brightly as he met the storm grey eyes of his godfather, "Hey Sirius."

The magical portrait grinned at him, "How did it go pup?"

"I've already become friends with two of my year mates, Adrian Pucey and Weston Yaxley. I also met two other girls, Celia Dawn and Annabelle Rosier."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, "Two known Death Eater families, one possible Voldemort supporter, and a neutral."

"Neutral?"

"The Dawns. They are neutral but more inclined to be Dark. They are a wealthy merchant family, same as the Puceys. The Rosiers and Yaxleys, on the other hand, are both Noble Houses."

Hadrian nodded, "Yeah, I know." He paused and made a face at his godfather's portrait, "I _did_ read all books you shoved down my throat you know."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

"But…"

"What's wrong?"

"The Sorting Hat… it told me that I don't have to actually be a spy in order to help…"

Sirius nodded encouragingly.

"The Hat said that it might actually be better if I had a strong base. A group of friends. Kind of like a fourth side to this war that supports Heath."

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his, "Yeah. I think that'll actually be better. It'll be harder gaining loyalty like that… but it'll be better. Not to mention safer for you." Here he slid Hadrian a sharp look, "You know how I've never been exactly supportive of the whole double agent idea."

"I know Sirius. I know… but family is key."

The magical portrait sighed, "Do what you think will help. Just… be careful Harry."

The Slytherin nodded and said his farewells before climbing out of the compartment.

* * *

"James!" Lily yelled as she ran into the dining room where her husband and youngest son were seated, already having breakfast.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lily laughed happily, "Look who I got a letter from."

James' eyes widened, "Hadrian?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" James said as jumped up from his seat.

"Okay, okay." Lily said as she hurriedly ripped the envelope open.

She frowned when a small piece of parchment fell onto her open palm.

"That's it?" Heath asked as he eyed the small piece of parchment.

James reached for the parchment while Heath and Lily watched him impatiently.

"Slytherin."

"What?" Lily asked puzzled.

"That's what's written on the parchment." James said as he handed it to his wife, "Slytherin. Just Slytherin."

The light brown haired eight year old had a horrified look on his face, "Wait Dad, are you saying that Hadrian got into _Slytherin_?"

* * *

**Coming up next: Heath is eleven. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express.**

**There are a lot of time jumps so far, but next chapter will be four years fast forward. By then Hadrian will already have a steady group of close and loyal friends.**

**This story has a Dark Harry with good intentions and not evil thing going on (just to be clear).**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	4. Diagon Alley and the Express

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**And another one is out!**

* * *

Heath Potter grinned at the camera as it flashed. He felt his dad and mum surround him as they too also paused for the press. A few witches and wizards dressed in red Auror robes hovered around them as they pressed through the crowd and entered Diagon Alley.

He stumbled slightly into the person in front of him. The eleven year old quickly drew back when the tall lithe figure dressed in a dark silk robe turned and leveled him with an emerald eyed stare.

"Sorry." Heath muttered as he avoided his… brother's cool gaze.

The newly turned fourteen year old turned back and faced their father, "Father."

"Hadrian?" James asked.

"I will be going to Gringotts now."

"Oh. Let me-"

"-I would like to go by myself."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Heath blurted out as he glared at his older brother.

The raven haired boy arched an eyebrow at Heath before turning back to their parents, "I will be back home by dinner time."

Lily and James exchanged a look before they both nodded reluctantly.

"Okay darl-… Hadrian. Be safe." Lily said. Her arm twitched hesitantly as if she wanted to give her eldest son a hug before he left.

With a curt nod, Hadrian Potter-Black melted into the crowd, before long he was out of sight.

"I don't see why he's always acting like that." Heath said as he stared after his brother with annoyance.

"Heath…" Lily sighed, "He just wants some time alone."

James nodded, "Yeah Prongslet. It _is_ his birthday. Maybe he just wants to spend some time with his… friends."

Heath scoffed as he noticed the dark look his parents shared when they mentioned Hadrian's _friends_, no doubt they were all Slytherins.

"Can we go now? I want to get my wand, and you said you'll get me an owl!"

"Alright darling." Lily smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

Hadrian stared at the achingly familiar ring set before him.

"Go on heir." Bloodfang, the goblin in charge of the Black vaults growled as he motioned at the ornate box.

Hadrian slowly reached for the onyx colored ring dotted with small diamonds. It was so similar to the Black Heir ring, and yet so different at the same time. The five pure white ravens were still there, forming the Black family crest, but the pattern of the ravens' wings were much more complicated, each of their eyes were embedded with a black jewel that shined as it caught the torchlight in the private room.

Hadrian felt a rush of thrilling magic when his hand came in contact with the ring.

Five years.

It had been five years since he had last seen this ring. The last time he had laid eyes on it, it had been sitting proudly on Sirius' finger. Now, he is finally fourteen and allowed to claim it.

Breathing out slowly to calm his racing heart, Hadrian slid the Black Heir ring off of his finger and replaced it with the Black Lord ring.

Dark magic whirled around him and the fourteen year old fell to the floor as generations of magical knowledge, traditions, and secrets were all forced into his well Occluded mind.

Hadrian gasped as he felt the familiar family magic settle over, around, and into him. It connected with his magical core, causing it thrum with power.

Sirius had sided with the Light in the last war. However, Hadrian had later learned from the man that he had secretly Declared Dark. This was because the Black Family magic had and will always be Dark; it wouldn't have accepted a Lord that was Light or Neutral.

When Hadrian was a little older, Sirius had sat him down and explained to him how Declaring Light or Dark doesn't make a person evil or good. The Lightest of the Light could have evil intentions and the Darkest of the Dark could be the kindest person alive.

It wasn't the type of magic that mattered, contrary to popular belief, it's the _how_ the magic is used.

Hadrian felt the weight of the magic blanket over him, much more powerful than what he had felt when he had accepted the Heir ring.

Pushing himself up from the stone floor, Hadrian managed to stand. His vision cleared and suddenly he gasped.

_A rainbow unicorn just threw up_. Was the first thought that passed through Hadrian's mind as he examined his surroundings.

Shaking his head, Hadrian managed to clear away the shock. _Of course not._ He scolded himself .

Hadrian had been taught the ways of the House of Black. He knows that the colors represent the magical auras of different people, species, and beings.

"I… the Family magic." Hadrian whispered as he looked around in awe. He had heard the stories. Sirius had tried his best to prepare Hadrian for the role of being Lord Black. Being the Head of a most Ancient and Noble House doesn't just include political power and wealth, it also includes magic.

Most Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses are able to tap into their family magic and thus gain a large magical boost. The Family magic is sentient; it acts instinctively to protect the Lord of the Family and the Heir.

However the Black Family magic is much more than that. Sirius had made it very clear that being Lord Black can be extremely dangerous. The Black Family magic is Dark in nature. It is also very possessive and protective of the Lord and Heir. Because of this combination, the Black Family magic is a lot more independent and lethal. In the past, the Black Family magic had injured and killed without the guidance of the Lord because it had picked up on the negative feelings the Lord had held towards certain people. Being Black Lord is a huge responsibility, the Lord will always have to be control of his emotions and keep the Family magic in check. "Congratulations Lord Black." Bloodfang said, his voice sounding more like a growl.

Hadrian straightened and gave the goblin a respectful nod, "Thank you Bloodfang. You will send me the details for the vaults and estates within the month?"

The goblin nodded in agreement.

Before being escorted out of the chamber, Hadrian flicked his left hand and watched with a small smile as the Potter Heir ring and Black Lord ring disappeared from view, safely hidden from sight by the powerful family magic of both Houses.

* * *

Heath glanced nervously at his newly bought wand.

Holly and phoenix tail feather willingly given, eleven inches.

"Heath, darling, are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum. Just…" The boy-who-lived glanced at his wand again before meeting both of his parents' eyes, "Can we just go? I want to get that snowy owl we saw on the way here."

"Alright Prongslet." James agreed as he herded his family out the wand shop.

As soon as they entered the open streets, whispers started picking up.

Heath smiled at the attention. This, he was fine with.

_Who cares if my wand was some sort of brother to You-know-Who's? I defeated him so that's enough. It's not like he's going to come back from the dead or anything._ Heath thought as he grinned widely at the crowd.

* * *

"Just be careful darling, don't forget to do your homework. If you forget anything just owl me with Hedwig and I'll get whatever you need." Lily said as she fussed over her youngest son.

"I will mum, stop it!" Heath huffed as he tried to escape his mother's grasp.

James laughed as he ruffled his son's light brown hair. James peered down and was met with matching hazel eyes, thankfully free from glasses. It seems like both of the younger Potters had escaped the cursed Potter eyesight.

"Have fun Prongslet, make lots of friends and be sure to pull pranks! Especially on the slimy snakes and their git of a Head of House-"

"-James!" Lily exclaimed sternly, "You are not encouraging my son to pull pranks on a bunch of other innocent students, and a professor!"

"But mum! They're _Slytherins_." Heath whined.

Lily shot Heath a warning glance, "And so is your brother."

James winced, realizing how insensitive his comment from before was, "Uh yeah. Be good to your brother Heath."

Heath just shrugged and gave both of his parents one last hug before tugging his trunk towards the red Hogwarts Express.

"What brother." The eleven year old muttered as soon as his parents were out of earshot.

* * *

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasely." The ginger haired boy said as his eyes flickered towards Heath's forehead where his famous lightning bolt shaped scar was partially hidden by light brown bangs.

"I'm Heath Potter."

"I know." The freckled boy flushed, "I mean, you know… _everyone_ knows."

Heath nodded and then grinned, "You want to see it?"

Ron's eyes widened and he nodded.

Heath reached up and parted his bangs so the redhead could have a closer look.

"Wicked." Ron breathed in awe as his light blue eyes finally moved away from the scar.

The boy looked at Heath with admiration. Heath couldn't help but bask under the admiring gaze.

The two soon fell into a game of Exploding Snap, they only stopped so Heath could buy some treats from the Trolley Lady.

After sharing the large mountain of treats with his new friend, Heath couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Here he is, on his way to Hogwarts, ready to be sorted into Gryffindor. He had already made his first friend… well Neville doesn't really count since he's always so shy and boring.

Before the two first years could continue on with their game, the compartment door slid open and a boy dressed in expensive silk robes with a bright shock of white blond hair entered. Two large burly boys flanked both sides of him, acting like two bodyguards.

"You must be Heath Potter." The blond boy said as his eyes immediately latched onto Heath's scar.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said as he swaggered forwards to offer Heath his hand.

Heath had been about to shake the offered hand but hurriedly drew back when he heard the name, "Malfoy?"

The blond nodded arrogantly, "You've heard of my family-"

"-the Death Eaters. Yeah I know." Heath bit out as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them.

The blond boy dropped his offered hand and his pale complexion was tinged pink with anger, "How dare you…"

Heath glared at him, "How dare _you_. Trying to befriend me, you filthy Death Eater."

Malfoy glared right back and shot Ron an ugly sneer before spinning around and storming out of the compartment, "You'll regret this Potter." He spat before disappearing.

Heath sat back with an angry growl as he tore his hazel eyes away from where the blond had disappeared.

"That. Was. Wicked." Ron breathed out as he looked at Heath with even more admiration than before.

Heath grinned a little.

"I can't believe you just said that to Malfoy." Ron rambled on, "You were right to do that though. He and his lot are all nasty. Slytherins."

Heath felt his smile falter slightly when Ron labeled Malfoy's lot as Slytherins, "Slytherins?"

Ron nodded vigorously, "Yeah, all Slytherins turn out bad. They all end up joining You-Know-Who."

Heath frowned, "My brother is a Slytherin."

Ron's eyes widened, "You have a _brother_?"

Heath nodded, "Yeah, he'll be in his fourth year this year."

The redhead grimaced, "Then he's probably already… you know, _bad_."

Past scenes played through his mind as Heath contemplated his friend's words, "Yeah… I think you're right Ron."

Before anything else could be said, the compartment door burst open and a small bushy haired girl already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform entered.

"Have you seen a toad?"

The two boys exchanged a surprised look.

"What?" Ron asked at last.

The girl huffed, "A boy named Neville had lost his toad. I'm trying to help him find it."

"Oh." Ron said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Heath exchanged another look with Ron before shrugging absently, "I'm Heath Potter and that's Ron Weasely."

The girl, Hermione's eyes widened, "Are you really? I read _all_ about you!"

Heath grinned, "Yeah?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! It is so fascinating how you defeated You-Know-Who when you were just a baby! Some people said that it was some sort of magic based on love but others say-"

"-okay we get it." Ron announced loudly, "Didn't you say you were finding a toad for that Devil bloke?"

"Neville." Heath and Hermione corrected at the same time.

The bushy haired girl looked at Heath in surprise and the boy just shrugged.

"I know him. His mum and mine were -are still actually- best friends from Hogwarts."

"Oh!" Hermione said with excitement, "Then you won't mind helping us find his toad would you?"

Ron shrugged when Heath looked at him. Sighing Heath reluctantly agreed. The three exited the compartment and headed down the length of the train, towards the back.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed as she waved at a chubby brown haired boy.

Said boy jumped in surprise and turned to face the three approaching first years, "H-hi Hermione, Heath…"

"Hey Neville." Heath greeted, "This is Ron Weasely."

Neville shyly greeted the redhead and Heath looked around curiously.

Ron was paling by the second as he too seemed to notice their surroundings, "Um… we should go."

"Why?" Hermione demanded, "We still have to find-"

"-Not now woman!" Ron whispered fiercely, "We're in the Slytherin section of the train. My brothers told me about it."

Neville squeaked in fright and Heath stiffened as he fingered his wand. He may be a first year but his parents had already taught him some simple jinxes.

"Slytherin section?" Hermione asked curiously, "That's ridiculous, in Hogwarts: A History it said nothing about the train being split into-"

"-What's this?"

The four students jumped when two students, both wearing Slytherin robes seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The one that had spoken was a beautiful girl with lush black hair and navy blue eyes. Her companion was as handsome as the girl was beautiful. The boy had the same coloring and similar facial structure, they were clearly closely related. The two of them both had silver prefect badges pinned proudly on their Hogwarts robes.

"It looks like a bunch lost firsties." The boy drawled as he fingered his wand.

"We're just about to leave now." Heath said bravely as he tried to tug his companions away from the two Slytherin prefects.

"Ah, ah little firsties." The girl said as she moved around to block their path, "What do you think we should with them brother dearest?"

The boy chuckled though there was no humor evident on his aristocratic face, "Maybe we should teach them exactly why others stay away from the Slytherin section?"

"Good idea-"

"Wait!" Heath shouted desperately when the two raised their wands, "I-I'm here to see my brother."

"Your brother?" The boy deadpanned.

"Yes!" Heath said quickly, "I-I... my friend here lost his toad and we were wondering if, if my brother could help-"

"-By the way he's spluttering he's going to be a Hufflepuff." The girl said with boredom.

"I have to disagree sister," the boy said, "He's even worse, perhaps a Gryffindor."

The girl made a noise of disgust, "Just what we need, another one of them."

Before the two could raise their wands again, Heath had begun talking, trying to stall for time, "My brother! He's a Slytherin okay! We just wanted to fi-"

"Potter." The boy said as his navy blue eyes caught sight of the lightning bolt shaped scar on Heath's forehead.

The girl's eyes widened, clearly surprised, "Potter? Heath Potter?"

Heath nodded uncertainly as he eyed the two cautiously.

The boy smiled coolly, "Even better sister. It seems like we have stumbled across the boy-who-lived."

"What are you going to do to us?" Ron asked fearfully as he watched the wide merciless smiles on the two Slytherin's faces.

Hermione's face was pale and her lips trembled, "Y-you can't use magic on other students! I read-"

"-Yeah, yeah, you _read_. This one's a mudblood for sure." The boy waved his hand absently at Hermione.

"How dare you say that to her you filthy Slytherins-!" Heath began.

"-How dare _you_, little boy." The girl sneered, marring her beautiful face, as she readied her wand.

"Stef, Sera." An emotionless voice cut in.

For the first time in his life, Heath was actually grateful to hear that voice.

The two Slytherin prefects immediately diverted their attention away from the four first years and instead focused intently on the speaker.

Hadrian Potter-Black stepped forwards; his bright emerald green eyes took in the sight before him.

"Hadrian!" The girl, now known as Sera, gushed as all previous hostility disappeared. Her brother's stiff posture melted away instantly.

"Prefect duties?" the fourth year asked somewhat sarcastically.

The two Slytherins diverted their eyes somewhat guiltily.

"Hadrian!" Heath called out in relief.

"Heath." The raven haired boy replied curtly,

Heath shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze, "We…. Uh. We're going to go now."

Without saying another word, Heath and the other three first years rushed away from the three Slytherins and towards the front of the train; far, far away from the Slytherin section.

The four collapsed in the compartment that Ron and Heath had been sitting in.

"Th-that was your brother?" Hermione asked timidly.

Heath nodded.

**Coming up next: Heath's sorting and Slytherin House politics.**

**I've got the next chapter typed up and edited. I'll upload it when I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter.**

**Yup, you read right, I'm playing the review game. I know, bitch move.**

**So... review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	5. The Hierarchy

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Lots of POV changes in this chapter.**

**To Sheeple: Relax, I have no intention of making this into a mistake bwl story :)**

**A note to everyone else: Heath is the REAL bwl.**

* * *

Hadrian and his Inner Circle sat at the end of the Slytherin Table, the furthest away from the Head Table.

Hadrian sat with his back facing the stone walls of the Great Hall. From his seat, he had a clear view of the whole of the Great Hall, including the Head Table and the entrance.

Weston Yaxley, his closest friend and right hand, sat directly to his right while Marcus Flint sat to his left. Adrian Pucey was seated to the right of Weston and directly in front of Celia Dawn. Annabelle Rosier sat between her best friend and her older brother by two years, Jasper Rosier, who sat directly opposite of Hadrian. The Armen twins, Stefano and Serafina made up the rest of Hadrian's circle close friends.

"I heard that you two ran into Heath Potter." Jasper said as he glanced at the twins sitting to his left.

Serafina shrugged, "Yup, the Golden Brat and his little friends."

"She means fanclub Jazz." Stefano said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Really?" Marcus asked curiously, "Who's with him?"

"Don't know the other two, but a Weasely by the looks of it." Stefano answered.

"And a mudblood." Serafina added.

"Sera."

The group stilled as the cool voice interrupted the fifth year girl.

Serafina flinched, "Sorry. I'm sorry Hadrian… you know I don't really mean it."

The fourth year shrugged, "At least you're not as bad as _someone_."

Here he shot Adrian a look.

The dark auburn haired Slytherin chaser grimaced and looked away, "You know Hadrian… old habits die hard."

Hadrian made a noncommittal sound, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"The first years are here." Annabelle pointed out as she drew the rest of the group's attention towards the line of small children.

Hadrian turned and his gaze followed his brother's light brown head. He frowned slightly when he noticed that the Headmaster and the man wearing the purple turban were also staring intently at Heath.

"The man wearing the turban… is that Quirrell?" Hadrian asked as he studied the familiar yet foreign face.

"Morgana, I think he _is_." Weston said in surprise as he too studied the Muggle Studies professor, "What the hell happened to him?"

They turned to look at Celia.

"What?" the blonde haired girl snapped.

"Well? What did you hear about this?" Hadrian asked.

Celia huffed and rolled her hazel eyes, "Well… I heard from Shira Kline who heard from Octavian Morris that he, like, overheard his mother talking to Sonja Parkinson, who by the way has a daughter coming in this year, about how Quirrell apparently went to Albania or something and got like, traumatized by vamps. So for some reason he decided to teach DADA this year."

"And how does _that_ match up?" Adrian asked at last.

Celia flipped her blonde hair back, "Don't ask me Ace. I just hear stuff."

Hadrian tuned his friends out when he heard his brother's name being called out. He scanned the hall as excited mutterings erupted from the three other House tables.

The Slytherins were more subdued, though some of them shot looks at Hadrian. When Hadrian met their gaze, they hurriedly turned away.

Hadrian didn't react when his brother was sorted into Gryffindor after having sat on the stool for a good five minutes.

Marcus was about to clap politely for the boy, but a hard kick and a sharp nod in Hadrian's direction, from Stefano, had him quickly stopping his actions.

The other Slytherins quickly stopped clapping when they realized that Hadrian wasn't doing any such thing for his brother. They were also quick in stopping the new first years from applauding for Heath Potter's sorting.

* * *

No one but the Head of Slytherin House noticed the Slytherin's lack of participation in the applause. But Severus Snape ignored it; he always turns a blind eye when it comes to dealing with the Hierarchy in Slytherin House, they were Slytherins after all. It's just his luck that Hadrian James Potter-Black is the current king of said hierarchy, hence why he rarely interacts with the eldest son of James and Lily Potter.

However… the younger one is fair game.

* * *

Theodore Nott trailed after the two fifth year Slytherin prefects. Stefano and Serafina Armen, twins, they had said when introducing themselves.

Theodore glanced to his left and exchanged hesitant smiles with Blaise Zabini, an Italian boy that he had met on the train this morning.

The first years came to a stop in front of a portrait with a knight riding on a dragon. The first years peered at the painting curiously, it seems like the knight in the painting had somehow tamed the dragon.

The Armen girl motioned at the painting, "This is Sir Francis, he will be the keeper of our Common Room. The password for this week in 'Hawthorne'."

When she said the word, the painting swung open revealing a doorway.

"The new password will be posted on the bulletin board in the Common Room every Friday morning, it would be taken off after curfew on that same day. If you miss the chance to see the password for the coming week, too bad." The Armen boy said as he led the first years into the Common Room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room firsties." The Armen girl said as she motioned to the large green and silver themed room, "Because we're in the dungeons, our quarters are a lot larger than the other Houses'."

Four other Slytherins approached them, two of them were male and the other two were female. All four had prefect badges pinned onto their robes.

"I'm Marius Monte, seventh year prefect, this is my counterpart Ophelia Pierce. The sixth year prefects: Jasper Rosier and Shire Kline. You lot already met the Armen twins." The seventh year said, "This year none of the Slytherins were chosen as Head Boy or Girl so you come to the six of us if you need help. Of course, we are all Slytherins here so I assume that I won't be seeing any of you."

Theodore nodded obediently along with the rest of the first years. He could hear the blond boy, Draco Malfoy, scoff quietly at Monte's words.

"Good." Monte said, "That hallway on the left are for the girls, the one to the right are for boys. Because of the extra dorms we have, in your second year, you are allowed to move out of your dorms and either take a small room for yourself or a dorm room for you and your friends. However, because you're all first years, you will have to stay with your yearmates this year. Your trunks should be already there."

The prefect soon left, followed by Kline and Pierce.

Theodore looked around and found the three other prefects, Rosier and the Armen twins, still present.

"C'mon firsties." Rosier said as he motioned for them to follow him.

Theodore hesitated when he saw the sixth year leading them to the far corner of the Common Room. From his vantage point, he could make out six other students lounging casually on the plush seats.

After sweeping the area with his eyes, Theodore noticed how the other Slytherins seemed to stay away from that group, not out of fear or disgust, but out of respect. The younger years especially, seems to take turns darting the group envious and fearful glances every now and then.

Theodore felt someone prod his side and so he turned to meet Blaise's eyes.

"The Hierarchy." The Italian said quietly, "It's the Inner Circle."

Theodore nodded discretely, having already come to that conclusion. Judging by the whispers from his yearmates, it seems like some of them had also reached e same conclusion.

They were Slytherins, of course there was a certain hierarchy within the House. People say that Slytherin House is deadly. Contrary to popular belief, it's not deadly because of pureblood fanatics that goes around firing curses at anything, anyone, that's less than pure. No, it's deadly because of the Hierarchy.

The Hierarchy isn't just based off of age, magical power, personal wealth, academics, personal connections, family name, or purity of blood. It was based off of all seven factors combined.

A person that holds all seven is extremely rare. Usually for Slytherin House to have its undisputed leader –king or queen-, the person would have to hold at least three of the seven. Usually the king or queen will have family name and purity of blood down and perhaps academics, out of the seven factors.

Having connections and wealth may be easy enough, but having _personal_ connections and wealth is different. Slytherin House wouldn't stand for having a leader that only leeched off of his or her parents.

Theodore wondered who this king, or queen, of Slytherin is as he neared the group.

"The firsties." Rosier announced to the group before him.

To Theodore's great surprise, the prefect didn't bow respectfully as was common when it comes to greeting the person at the top of the Hierarchy.

Theodore was at a loss for words. Before his mother had passed away, she had told him stories about the Hierarchy… why wasn't Rosier following the old ways?

The Armen twins pushed past the cluster of first years and settled themselves casually down onto the seats. Rosier did the same and practically threw himself onto a large plush chair.

Theodore scanned the nine older Slytherins gathered before him before exchanging wary glances with Blaise. For the life of him, Theodore couldn't figure out who was the leader. There were no signs of power plays or tension. Obviously, this is the Inner Circle but who was the leader?

One of the boys, one with dirty blond hair, finally became annoyed at the first years' cautious silence, "Well firsties? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah, Daphne, cousin dear. You going to talk?" A pretty blonde asked as she stared pointedly at the Greengrass Heiress standing to Theodore's left.

Daphne Greengrass, an elegant blonde girl, stepped forwards. Immediately, all nine pairs of eyes focused onto her.

The first year was nervous but she hid it well, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

"You're Celia's cousin?" a good looking brunette asked.

Daphne nodded.

"Strange, I've never met you before." The brunette said thoughtfully.

"You, go next." Rosier motioned for Theodore to step forward.

"I'm Theodore Nott. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott."

"Blaise Zabini. Just Zabini." Blaise said next.

Theodore stiffened at his friend's blasé tone but he relaxed slightly when the Inner Circle seems to find his friend's words amusing.

"Zabini?" the Armen girl questioned, "Desdemona Zabini's son?"

Blaise nodded.

"Not _just_ Zabini then." The Armen boy muttered as he shared a look with a muscular boy with short light brown hair.

Theodore withheld a wince for his new friend, being the son of the woman suspected of murdering all eight of her previous husbands could not be easy.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

"No kidding." A dark auburn haired boy muttered.

"What do you Malfoys do? Shoot off duplication spells at yourselves?" The dirty blond haired boy asked.

The two grinned at each other and reached out to slap their hands together.

"Ace, Wes!" The brunette girl scolded lightly.

Both boys shot her dark looks but settled down.

Meanwhile Theodore was studying Malfoy carefully as the pale boy's cheeks flushed a light pink.

Before the blond could mouth back at the two Inner Circle members, the last first year to introduce herself stepped forward.

"I-I'm Tracey Davis."

As soon as Theodore heard the stutter, he knew that she was most definitely not a pureblood. No one in their right mind would show fear in the Slytherin Common room, _especially_ not in front of the leader and the Inner Circle. Plus, the last name was a dead giveaway.

"Davis." Malfoy blurted out as his grey eyes narrowed, "You're a _mudblood_."

Theodore winced at the harsh words and glanced at his fellow first years. Parkinson and Bulstrode had hurriedly moved away from the girl as if afraid of catching something. Greengrass glanced at the girl warily and also moved away from her, albeit not as obviously as the two other girls had.

"I-I'm not!" Davis said with desperation, "My mother's a witch."

"As if that's any better." Parkinson sneered.

"You shouldn't be here." Bulstrode added cruelly.

"Hey, the Hat sorted her into-" Theodore said softly.

"-You going to allow this _thing_ to taint Slytherin House Nott?" Malfoy interrupted as he glared at him.

"Watch it Malfoy." Blaise snapped as he moved to stand next to Theodore, successfully hiding Davis from the other first year's hostile gazes.

There was a clear line drawn.

Blaise, Theodore, and Davis on one side. Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle on the other.

Greengrass stood in the middle, uncertain.

"Enough."

All nine first years snapped around, their eyes were instantly drawn to a raven haired boy with sharp emerald green eyes that had been quiet so far.

_The king_. Theodore thought as he took in the older Slytherin before him.

Briefly, Theodore wondered how he could have possibly overlooked such an obvious sign. Now glancing at the other eight in the Inner Circle, he could easily pick out the respect and fondness, the _loyalty_, they have for the green eyed boy.

"Davis." The boy said carefully, "You are a half-blood?"

The first year girl nodded warily.

"Interesting. Your mother?"

"She was a muggleborn." Davis answered quietly.

From the corner of his eye, Theodore spotted Malfoy about to make another comment. However, before he could do so, the leader spoke again.

"Mine is too."

Silence.

Theodore blinked and shared an incredulous look with Blaise.

"You're mother is a _mudblood_?" Malfoy sneered, "And you're the _king_? I refuse to listen to a-"

Before he could finish, a dark purple spell was shot at him. Malfoy squealed in pain, the other first years jumped in surprise and eyed the Inner Circle cautiously.

"Ugh, firsties. So annoying sometimes." The dirty blond haired boy announced as he slid his wand back into his wand holster.

A small smile graced the leader's features, "That wasn't necessary Wes."

The boy, Wes, shrugged, "Yeah, yeah."

Theodore glanced between the two. The right hand. The dirty blond haired boy, _Wes_, was the right hand.

The leader's eyes settled on each of the first years, when they met Theodore's, he couldn't help but flinch at the power hidden beneath it.

"My friends," the leader said as he motioned to the eight surrounding him, "Weston Yaxley," the right hand, "Adrian Pucey," the dark auburn haired boy, "Marcus Flint," the muscular one, "Annabelle Rosier," pretty brunette, "Celia Dawn," the blonde, "and you lot have already met the Armen twins and Jasper Rosier. I'm Hadrian James Potter-Black. Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Theodore felt his jaw drop open in surprise, _Potter-Black…. Potter as in Heath Potter? Heath Potter had a brother? And he's the Heir? Not just that but he's also Lord of the House of Black?_

The leader, Hadrian, smiled soothingly at the shocked first years, "As you may all have already gathered, Slytherin House does not tolerate such…. unrefined terms. It will do you well to throw what your parents had taught you about Slytherin House out of your mind now. The House has changed. You may have your own beliefs about magic and bloodlines, but please keep it your own. No need to go around spewing it to the rest of us."

* * *

"Hadrian?"

Hadrian paused and glanced at his two roommates, his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map were held in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to the Forbidden Corridor aren't you?" Adrian asked eying the Cloak and Map.

Hadrian studied his two friends closely before sighing, "Fine. You guys can come."

The two other fourth years grinned at each other and high fived.

"But you two had better keep quiet, especially you Wes." Hadrian warned.

Weston scoffed, "Seriously Hadrian? I'm super sneaky. It's Ace you have to warn."

"Hey! I can too be sneaky!" Adrian protested, "What are you talking about mate? You can't even fly a broom!"

Weston made a face and shoved Adrian, "See? You're being loud now."

"What-"

"Guys." Hadrian said, "If you two don't shut up right now I'm going to throw an overpowered _silencio_ at both of you."

The two boys paled as they recalled a not so friendly incident from second year.

"Whoa, okay no need to go all trigger happy… wand happy, yeah, that. We'll go and be really quiet." Weston said quickly.

Adrian nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Scout's honor."

Hadrian rolled his eyes, "I should've never lent you guys those muggle books."

* * *

"Uh… Hadrian?" Weston asked cautiously. Even though Hadrian's expression was wiped clean, his raging magic gave away his emotions.

"That… old, meddlesome, crazy, bastard!" Hadrian spat out at last.

Adrian and Weston both winced as the powerful magic peaked dangerously. The furniture in their room trembled slightly.

"Hadrian?" Weston asked again.

"I cannot…" Hadrian seethed, "Did you two _see_ that?!"

"Yeah." Adrian piped up, "The large monstrous three headed dog? Definitely."

Weston nodded along vigorously.

"Yes that. But did you see what it was standing on?" Hadrian growled.

The two fourth years shared a look.

Hadrian sighed loudly as he threw himself onto his bed, "The fucking old coot that calls himself our Headmaster is trying to get my idiot brother killed."

Weston felt his eyes widen, messing with Hadrian's family was a big no-no, Dumbledore is going to be so screwed.

"How?" Adrian asked with confusion.

"The bastard purposefully told the whole school to stay away from the corridor or face certain painful death!" Hadrian exclaimed, "He said that on purpose to get curious people to go there!"

"Like us?" Adrian muttered.

Weston smothered a snicker.

Hadrian ignored them, "Why now? Why when Heath enters Hogwarts? Dumbledore is planning something, and he's trying to get Heath in on it too."

* * *

**Coming up next: Heath at Hogwarts and first flying lessons.**

**How did you guys like Theodore Nott?**

**I'm usually a "good Draco" person (as shown in my other stories) but I'm trying something new here. Anyways, he's still young so it could still change!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	6. The Key

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Thank you all you lovely people for reviewing, following, and favorating! :)**

**Here's another chapter even though it's only been a few hours since the last one was posted.**

* * *

"Ha! Look what that fat lard left behind!"

Heath turned from his conversation with Ron and glanced at Malfoy.

The platinum blond boy was throwing a glass ball up and down in his hand as he examined it.

Heath narrowed his eyes as he strode towards the Slytherin, "Give it back Malfoy!"

Said blond merely smirked at him, "Fine, Potter. If you want it, you'll have to get it."

Heath felt his brows furrow before his hazel eyes widened when Malfoy proceeded to mount his broom.

"Let's see if you're as good as a flyer as Black." The blond sneered as he kicked off into the air with the remembrall clutched tightly in his hand.

_Black?_ Heath thought in confusion as he scrambled to mount his broom, _Hadrian… he flies?_

Pushing the new discovery aside, Heath kicked off the ground with practiced ease and shot towards Malfoy who was already up in the sky.

The Slytherin yelped in shock when Heath barreled towards him at top speed. Before Heath could reach him though, Malfoy had already thrown the remembrall in the opposite direction.

"Try catching that Potter!" The boy taunted as he sped towards the ground and landed swiftly.

Heath didn't bother throwing back a retort as his eyes zeroed in on the remembrall falling towards the ground.

Years of playing Quidditch as a seeker kicked in and within nanoseconds, Heath already had his broom pointed to the ground and shooting towards the falling sphere.

4 feet.

3 feet.

2 feet.

1.

Distantly, Heath could hear his yearmates yelling and screaming at him.

With an expert flick of his wrist, Heath snatched the remembrall out of the air and rolled out of his steep dive so that he was horizontal with the ground. For one heart stopping moment, Heath could feel the grass skim his back before he spun the broom upright and maneuvered it so there was more distance between him and the ground.

Heath finally landed next to the group of first years and grinned when he was met with cheers and praises from his yearmates. However, before he could do anything else, a loud voice called out, "POTTER!"

Heath jumped and spun around. He winced when he saw Professor McGonagall striding towards him, a pinched look on her face.

He pressed the remembrall into Ron's hand, "Give this back to Neville will you?"

The ginger haired boy nodded quickly and shot Heath a pitying look, "Good luck mate."

Heath sighed and pushed back his shoulders, ready to face the damage.

* * *

"So you're Heath Potter."

Heath nodded somewhat timidly as he took in the tall broad shouldered fifth year before him.

"You as good as Black?"

Heath looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Olive Wood by the way, keeper and Gryffindor Quidditch captain." The boy introduced, "McGonagall says you're good enough to play seeker."

Heath nodded again.

The fifth year cocked his head to the side, "Well that's good, Gryffindor really needs a good seeker. Maybe with you we will finally be able to defeat the snakes."

"The Slytherins always win?" Heath asked at last.

Oliver Wood grimaced, "Yeah… they win every game they play." He paused before continuing, "But with you as seeker we should have an advantage. You see, the Slytherin seeker sucks."

Heath felt his eyebrows rise at the blunt words.

"All the House seekers suck ever since Charlie graduated… well except for the Hufflepuff one, Diggory, he's pretty good. Though I heard that the eagles caught a decent one this year, an Asian girl or something." Wood continued.

"If the Slytherin seeker is so terrible, then how are they so undefeatable?" Heath questioned.

Wood shook his head in annoyance, "Other than the fact that they play dirty? They're chasers are bloody good. Really, bloody good." Wood suddenly coughed self-consciously, "Don't tell Alicia, Angelina, and Katie that I said that 'kay? 'Cause the girls will have my head."

Heath nodded halfheartedly as he tried to match the three new names with faces.

"Who're the Slytherin chasers?" Heath asked.

Wood's face darkened, "Flint, he's the captain and in his fifth year. The others are both fourth years, Pucey and Black… your brother."

Heath looked at the keeper in shock, "Wait Hadrian plays _Quidditch_?"

Wood looked back at him with confusion, "Well yeah."

"Oh…"

* * *

"So you're Heath Potter."

Heath held back a sigh as he prepared to deal with whomever that had spoken to him. He had been in Hogwarts for almost a month now and had already heard those four words more than a dozen times.

"Black's brother huh?"

…And those three words followed the previous four about ninety percent of the time.

No, Heath was not a stranger when it comes to fame and attention. Hello, he's the boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake! But he was definitely not used to getting attention because of his _brother_ of all people.

"Uh yeah. That's me." Heath said and faced the speaker.

He blinked in surprise when he found himself cornered by five other Gryffindors. Two of them were identical, Fred and George Weasely, Ron's brothers. The other three were girls that looked extremely different, yet somehow similar. Heath paused and looked over the three again before realizing why the three were so similar yet so different at the same time.

They held themselves the same way. Their posture and stance… they held themselves like Quidditch players, chasers.

It seems like the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had decided to meet their newest teammate.

One of the Weasely twins grinned, "Well I usually wouldn't say this about any snake, especially _Black_," he grimaced when he said the name, "but I do hope you fly as good as does."

Heath nodded slowly, unsure of how he's supposed to take that comment.

The other twin grinned, identical to the first, "Yup, Black may be a right bastard but he sure does know how to fly."

One of the girls, the one with caramel colored skin, slapped the two beaters upside the head, "Boys." She scolded before turning to Heath, "I'm Angelina Johnson, chaser, and fourth year. Sorry about them saying that about your… uh brother."

Heath shrugged, "It's fine, I don't really talk to him much."

The five Gryffindors before him relaxed.

"Well that makes things so much easier," the first twin said, "I was afraid that I would actually have to be civil to _him_."

Another one of the girls, the one with dark blond hair, muttered, "True."

"Katie!" Angelina hissed.

The girl, Katie, shrugged, "What? You agree with me!"

Angeline rolled her eyes, "Seriously? We're in the same year, he's never been particularly nasty."

The last girl, who Heath had to assume was Alicia, spoke, "We know… but look at the people he associates with."

A thick silence between the six and Heath shifted awkwardly.

"Though he sure is nice to look at." Alicia added as her eyes suddenly became unfocused.

Katie nodded in agreement, "True." She said again.

Angelina playfully shoved the two girls but she didn't disagree.

Meanwhile, the Weasely twins were busy making gagging sounds.

The second twin whispered loudly to Heath, "Disgusting isn't it Heath?"

The other slid into the free seat on Heath's other side, "Traitors the lot of them. One minute they're talking bad about him, like any proper Gryffindor should- mind you-, and the next minute they're sighing over how he… _looks_."

The twins shuddered dramatically.

Heath cracked a small smile though his mind was in turmoil.

Apparently the whole of Gryffindor hated, or at least strongly disliked his brother. Everyone refers to him as Black, not Potter-Black or Potter, but just Black. He isn't outright nasty… well mostly not, but his frie -no, they're Slytherins- his _allies_ are. He's a good Quidditch player, really good in fact. A chaser for the Slytherin team. And… and the whole of Gryffindor may not like him but the girls sure as hell don't have any problem sighing over his looks…

Heath mentally shuddered at the thought of _anyone_ thinking of Hadrian like that. Even though Heath doesn't like him much, Hadrian was still his brother.

* * *

"Stef."

Stefano Armen stopped mid step and glanced back at his younger twin sister by eleven minutes.

"Yeah?"

Serafina Armen's navy blue eyes met his identical pair, "I think I just heard footsteps."

Stefano raised an eyebrow and his sister rolled her eyes.

"I mean people _running_."

The fifth year paused and a slow smile spread across his face. He met his sister's eyes again and a silent message passed between the two. As if they were a single person, they turned and walked down the darkened halls towards where the footsteps are sounding from.

Contrary to popular belief, magical twins are not able to read each other's mind. They also do not share the same magic as some idiots had speculated over the centuries. However, they _do_ have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to predicting their twin's actions, emotions, and thoughts. Magical twins aren't bonded together magically; they are just more in tune with each other. Hence why people, like the Weasely twins, are able to complete each other's sentences so fluidly. However, magical twins that spend very little time with each other loses this sixth sense of theirs, example: the new set of firstie twins, one in Ravenclaw and the other in –shudder- _Gryffindor_.

Stefano and Serafina walked down the hall with their footsteps in sync as they scanned their surroundings. Stefano could practically taste his twin's excitement and anticipation. The school year had been in session for nearly a month now and the twins have yet to catch a student out of bed after curfew.

Stefano suddenly paused and he felt Serafina follow suite though he could feel her curious gaze on his face.

_Wait. Wands._ He mouthed and Serafina gave a small nod before drawing her wand and waving it around both of their heads.

Stefano felt the familiar and odd feeling of a disillusionment charm to washing over him.

Darting his eyes around him, he discovered that his sister was nowhere in sight.

_Her disillusionment charms are finally improving._ Stefano thought absently as he reached out and was met with the expensive material of his sister's Hogwarts' robes.

Grasping the material, Stefano tugged his sister towards where he could hear the scuffling of trainers against stone floor and the anxious whispers of students that were… arguing?

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?" Heath whispered as he turned to Ron and the Granger girl.

"Yeah… what the bloody hell is that thing doing here?!" Ron said suddenly and rather loudly.

"Shh!" Granger and Heath shushed the redhead at the same time.

"But did you two see what it was standing on?" Granger questioned, her voice quiet.

Heath and Ron turned to stare at her incredulously.

"We just saw a monstrous three headed dog Granger." Heath began.

"And you're thinking about what it's standing on?" Ron continued as he waved his arms around, imitating a chicken.

Granger huffed, "Come on. We should go before we get caught." Without another word, she spun on her heel and headed in the direction of the portrait hole where the Gryffindor Common Room is located.

Heath and Ron stared after the girl.

"She's crazy mate."

Heath nodded in agreement before the two also hurried down the hall.

None of three first years noticed it when two figures suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

The Armen twins stared after the three retreating Gryffindors and shared a calculating look.

* * *

Weston Yaxley didn't flinch in surprise when the Armen twins suddenly fell into step with him. After dealing with them for the past three years, he was now used to their uncanny ability of seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Judging by the way the two raven haired fifth years flanked either side of Weston; he could tell that something was up.

"Yes?" Weston asked at last.

The twins shared a look and Weston's left hand twitched, he hated it when they did that.

"Where's Hadrian?" Serafina asked at last.

Weston slid her an unimpressed look, "The Quidditch pitch, they just finished practice."

"Obviously sister." Stefano drawled, "Why else do you think we're heading that way?"

Serafina scowled at her brother, "Yeah, whatever. I totally knew that."

"What happened?" Weston questioned.

"Why would you think something happened?" Serafina shot back without missing a beat.

Weston let out a sigh, "Guys…"

Stefano took pity on the fourth year, "Yesterday Sera and I were going about our prefect rounds, guess which little firstie we had the honor of stumbling across?"

Weston paused outside the Slytherin locker rooms and studied the twins, "Potter?"

Serafina nodded, "Yup!"

"Did you two approach him?"

The twins shook their heads.

Weston tilted his head to the side thoughtfully before his eyes widened a little, "He found the dog didn't he?"

The two nodded again.

Weston groaned, "Great, Hadrian's going to blow a gasket."

Before he could continue, the door to the locker room swung open and Adrian stumbled out with Marcus, they both were trying very to smother their snickers.

"Hey guys." Marcus said after he noticed the three others gathered.

"Hey mate. Where's Hadri- Oh." Weston paused and his mouth twitched as if trying to stop himself from smiling.

Adrian burst out laughing.

Stefano's face was expressionless but his eyes were dancing with entertainment. In contrast, Serafina's expression was pinched and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The door to the locker room swung open again and Hadrian gracefully strode out, or as gracefully as he can while he was otherwise… preoccupied.

Weston hurriedly schooled his features into a blank expression as he watched his best friend untangle himself from the rather passionate embrace he had been in previously.

Shira Kline pouted, "Hadrian!"

The fourth year smiled charmingly, "Sorry love, how about we catch up later?"

The sixth year prefect nodded eagerly, she leaned over and kissed Hadrian lingeringly, gave the rest of the group a curt but respectful nod of acknowledgment before flouncing off.

Weston snorted when Hadrian's eyes lingered appreciatively on the girl's retreating form.

"Yes?" Hadrian said as he finally tore his gaze away from Kline and adjusted his slightly ruffled school robes.

"Good practice?" Weston asked wryly.

Hadrian grinned at him, "Very."

Serafina made an annoyed noise, "Seriously? Ugh, boys."

Marcus opened his mouth, about to make a suggestive comment but hurriedly clicked it shut when Stefano's hand drifted towards his sheathed wand.

"What happened?" Hadrian asked as he led the way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Weston fell into step with the raven haired boy, "Stef and Sera found your brother wandering out after curfew with two others, last night."

"Mhm."

Weston paused and examined his friend closely, "They found the dog."

A sharp spike of magic was the only indication that Hadrian was upset.

"We need people watching over him." Hadrian said at last.

"You're going to have us take turns guarding him?" Marcus asked, somewhat put off.

"No. The other Slytherins would do," Hadrian answered, "It doesn't really matter, they wouldn't know the real reason why Heath's being watched."

Adrian sighed, "I still don't see why you bother doing any of this Hadrian. I mean, your parents rarely interact with you… and your brother is an arrogant snot."

Weston stiffened slightly at Adrian's blunt words, true, but blunt.

To his surprise and relief Hadrian only laughed softly.

"True enough Ace. But you know that's necessary for their safety." Hadrian stopped in front of the painting of Sir Francis, "Nothing matters but that."

Hadrian intoned the password and swiftly entered the common room.

The whole group knows how Hadrian feels about his family. To Hadrian, the safety of his family is his first priority.

Family is key.

That's what Hadrian had always said. Hadrian would do anything, and everything, in his power to ensure that his family is safe.

Though the Inner Circle went along with Hadrian's plans, none of them actually gave a damn about the Potters.

_You're the key. You're _our_ key._

Weston thought as he exchanged knowing looks with the others.

Hadrian would sacrifice his life for his family; but his Inner Circle would sacrifice their lives for him, only.

Screw the Potter family and the fucking boy-who-lived. As far as the Inner Circle was concerned, Hadrian was the only one that mattered. Let him do his 'saving people' thing, the Inner Circle is more than happy enough to help him with that. But if it ever came down to a choice between the Potters and Hadrian, Hadrian would come first, any day.

The five stepped into the common room after their leader.

* * *

**Coming up next: The troll incident and the first Quidditch match!**

**Guys, it's that time of the story now. I need pairings so suggestions? Please note that even with pairings this story isn't going to be a romance, it'll be mentioned but it will not revolve around it. **

**Review with pairing ideas!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	7. Confrontations and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Whew! I just finished this like... a few minutes ago. It was a marathon!**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

Heath watched with a small pang of guilt as the Granger girl hurried off. He glanced at Ron and shot him a 'what the hell?' look.

"What?" Ron asked defensively when he noticed Heath's expression.

Heath shook his head, "Mate, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Ron frowned at him, "She was asking for it, bloody know-it-all."

Heath opened his mouth to speak but was distracted when he heard a snicker.

Turning to his left, Heath's hazel eyes zeroed in on the group of Slytherins gathered at the far right corner of the courtyard.

Hogwarts students always had this unsaid seating order, or hangout order if one was to be picky. For example, the group of pretty but somewhat vicious second year Ravenclaw girls could always be found sitting around the fountain in the courtyard.

The Hufflepuffs that hung around with Diggory always took the wooden benches that lined the main hall.

The upper year Ravenclaws usually congregated in the Transfiguration section of the Library.

The more popular Gryffindors, namely the Quidditch team and other close friends, could always be found lounging under the large tree closest to the Charms corridor, also in the courtyard.

And of course, Hadrian and his group of slimy snakes also have their own hangout spot: The far right corner of the courtyard, where the Transfiguration corridor and main hall connected to form the sharp angle. Three stone benches rested under the shade of a large leafy tree.

_Figures_, Heath thought bitterly as he eyed his brother and his group of… followers, _Only a snake that has something to hide would choose the spot where his back is safely guarded by a wall._

Heath scowled when his brother, who was lounging against the wall elegantly, leaned towards a pretty scarlet haired girl and whispered something to her, the girl giggled and smiled at him coyly.

The boy that had snickered at Heath and Ron had dark auburn hair, Pucey, Heath remembered from Oliver's rants.

Pucey smirked at Heath and Ron when they drew nearer to the Slytherin corner, "Hiya little Potter and weasel friend, having girl troubles?"

Heath paused and glared angrily at the Slytherin. Ron's ears turned bright red as he spun around to face Pucey, sputtering angrily, "Y-you…!"

Flint smirked as he joined in, "What little firstie? Weasel got your tongue?"

A girl with blonde hair clucked her tongue mockingly, "Now, now, Marcus, Ace, be nice. I'm sure it would get messy if the two resorted to their barbaric Gryffindor ways."

Pucey's smirk widened though his dark brown eyes continue to stay focused on Heath and Ron, "Don't worry Celia. I think we can take them even if they do resort to muggle fighting."

Heath glanced at Hadrian and felt anger and hatred bubble up in him when the fourth year didn't bother looking at them, too focused on whispering to the pretty scarlet haired girl.

"Ron!" Heath snapped out in panic when he saw his friend reach for his wand.

Immediately the two first years found themselves faced with seven different wands, a quick scan shows that only his brother, the scarlet haired girl, and a pretty brunette did not draw their wands.

Ron yelped in fright and dropped his secondhand wand, it rolled towards the group of ten Slytherins.

Heath clumsily fumbled to draw his own wand but was stopped when a girl spoke up.

"Guys…"

Heath looked up and spotted the pretty brunette step forward.

The brunette glanced at Heath and Ron's no doubt, perfectly frightened faces, "They're just first years."

The navy eyed girl with the twin, the one Heath had met on the train, focused on the brunette, "Oh! Let the firsties go." She imitated in a high pitched voice, she then sneered and her voice dripped with disdain, "You've always been too soft Annabelle."

Heath's eyes flicked towards an older boy with a prefect badge, the oldest of the group by the looks of it, "Serafina." His voice was cold and held a hint of aggression and protectiveness.

The girl's twin brother stiffened and his matching pair of navy blue eyes narrowed in on the oldest boy. He was most likely upset with the tone the older Slytherin had used on the Armen girl.

Heath's eyes darted between the older students. It seems like the group of Slytherins have their own problems.

"I'll see you later Francesca."

Heath tore his eyes away from the tense Slytherins and instead focused on his brother who had finally decided to speak. Heath distantly noticed how all the other Slytherins did the same.

The scarlet haired girl huffed in annoyance and looked at Heath and Ron as if they were trash stuck to the bottom of her no doubt expensive shoes. Knowing a dismissal when she hears one, the witch, Francesca, ran her hand down Hadrian's arm suggestively before sauntering away from the group.

Heath couldn't help but feel cowed when he was suddenly met with his brother's intense emerald green gaze. Hadrian pushed himself gracefully off the wall and strode closer towards the two Gryffindors.

The eight Slytherins before him quickly parted so that within seconds, Heath was face to face with his brother.

To Heath's great surprise, Hadrian didn't say a single word; his face was expressionless giving nothing away. The raven haired boy bent down and picked up Ron's discarded wand.

Heath stiffened and he felt Ron do the same beside him when Hadrian twirled the wand around in his fingers, studying it.

He flipped it around with a casual move so that the tip of the wand was pointed at him; Hadrian then held the handle out to Ron.

The ginger haired first year glanced at Heath with surprise before turning and hesitantly reaching for his wand.

Ron practically snatched the wand out of Hadrian's hand, not bothering to say a thank you.

Without another word, the two hurried off to their next class.

When they finally left the courtyard and into the cover of the Transfiguration hall, Heath couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to escape the weight of his brother's heavy gaze.

* * *

Weston glared at Serafina.

Slowly and slowly, her resolve crumbled and she looked down at her hands with slight shame.

Weston's glare became less harsh as he glanced at the gathered people.

"Well? What do you lot have to say for yourselves?" Weston demanded.

The four before him shuffled nervously.

It was a well-known fact in Slytherin: whomever that angers Hadrian Potter-Black, angers Weston Yaxley. Whomever that crosses Hadrian Potter-Black, crosses Weston Yaxley. Whomever that –Merlin forbid- _hurts_ Hadrian Potter-Black, _gets_ hurt by Weston Yaxley, usually in a much, much more painful way.

There is a reason that Weston Yaxley is the right-hand.

Annabelle was the first to crack. Serafina had been right, Annabelle had always, and will always, be too soft for a Slytherin, why the girl wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin was still a mystery.

"I'm sorry." She said timidly.

"You're apologizing to me?"

Annabelle looked away in embarrassment before slowly turning to face Serafina, "I'm sorry Sera."

"For?" Weston prodded. Honestly, it was like he was dealing with a bunch of eight year olds, no wonder Hadrian pulled the coldshoulder card, sneaky bastard.

Annabelle's face flushed lightly, "I'm sorry for cutting in. I shouldn't have done that in front of outsiders."

Weston nodded in approval. Number four on The Charter, decreed by Hadrian when he first became king near the end of their second year: Put up a united front.

It's bad enough that all the other Houses are out to get them; Slytherins have to stick together, or at least _pretend_ to do so in front of outsiders.

"Sera?" Weston said as he turned to the fifth year.

Serafina reluctantly looked up and met Annabelle's eyes, "I'm sorry for calling you too soft, especially in front of outsiders."

Annabelle inclined her head, "It's fine… it's the truth anyway."

Jasper grimaced, "Annabelle."

Annabelle shrugged, "Well all know it Jazz."

Satisfied that the girls had made up, Weston now turned his attention to the two older boys.

Stefano groaned in frustration, "You're fucking killing me Yaxley."

"I'm keeping your fucking ego in check Armen." Weston shot back.

The older boy sighed heavily, "Sorry mate, for being aggressive and shit." He said to Jasper as he held out a hand.

Jasper reached forwards and slapped it, "It's chill. Sorry for flipping out at your sister."

Stefano smirked, "Sorry for my sister being a bitch to yours."

"Sorry for my sister giving your sister a reason to be a bitch."

"Sorry for me giving you a reason to be a git." Serafina jumped in as she shared a grin with Jasper.

"Sorry for being related to a git." Annabelle added as her mouth twisted into a small mischievous smile.

"Sorry for being related to an ungrateful brat sister." Jasper retorted.

"Sor-" Stefano started.

"-Okay! I get it!" Weston interrupted, "Salazar! You lot are impossible!"

Grumbling at his impossibly annoying friends, Weston got up and quickly left Slytherin Common Room before he lost his sanity for good.

Eight year olds the lot of them.

* * *

Hadrian sat in his usual seat in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but grimace as he studied the Halloween decorations.

"It's revolting." Celia spat as she too took everything in.

"I agree." Marcus said. His expression is very similar to the one he wears whenever he has to deal with terrible flyers.

"I can't believe that old coot actually had the nerve to taint this sacred holiday with all this shit for the sake of catching up with the muggle world!" Adrian said angrily.

Celia nodded in agreement and her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down, "It's, like, so disrespectful to the old ways. Who gives a damn about understanding muggle ways? Hello? We're like, in the wizarding world!"

Hadrian tuned out the rest of his friends' complaints. They go through the same routine every year, complaining about how Dumbledore is destroying wizarding traditions. Hadrian had to agree that his friends had a point. Now, at least in Great Britain, only Dark and Neutral pureblood families celebrate Yule and take part in the necessary rituals. Light pureblood families still know _of_ Yule, but they no longer partake in the traditional rituals anymore.

Hadrian studied the four sitting across the table from him. It seems like the coldshoulder isn't necessary since the Rosier siblings and Armen twins are getting along. Hadrian mentally sighed in relief; he hated it when his friends fought between themselves. Darting a look to his right, Hadrian met Weston's grey eyes and shot him a small grateful smile. He could always depend on Weston to solve these types of problems.

Suddenly the doors the Great Hall slammed open and Quirrell ran in, "Troll! Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" He then proceeded to faint forwards, landing on his face.

Hadrian exchanged incredulous looks with Weston.

"Do people actually faint forwards?" Weston asked as he eyed Quirrell suspiciously.

Hadrian shrugged and filed that question away so he can ponder it at a more convenient time.

Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table, "Prefects! Take your housemates back to your common rooms! You will continue your feast there!" The aged wizard and the other professors got up and congregated together, most likely organizing groups to sweep different areas of the castle.

The other House tables were in a state of chaos as the prefects from each House, and the Head Boy and Girl scrambled to get their housemates and head out of the Great Hall.

Hadrian's eyes were drawn to a head of messy light brown hair sneaking out of the Great Hall with a flaming ginger headed boy at his side. The Slytherin's eyes twitched in annoyance as he prepared to get up from his seat, no doubt his brother is most likely on his way to get himself killed.

"Hadrian."

Hadrian paused and looked up and met Marius Monte's questioning gaze.

"What would you like us to do?" the seventh year prefect asked.

A quick sweep of his eyes told Hadrian that while the other Houses are already evacuating the Great Hall, the Slytherins had stayed seated, disregarding Dumbledore's order and was instead waiting for _his_ order.

Hadrian felt a small stirring of satisfaction and pride in the pit of his stomach. Even though he had already solidified his title as King of Slytherin, the person at the top of the Hierarchy, it's still nice to sometimes see a large scale display that further cements that fact.

"The troll is in the dungeons." Hadrian stated.

The four prefects and his Inner Circle nodded in confirmation.

"Stay here." Hadrian commanded, "Our _esteemed_ Headmaster was clearly not thinking clearly when he ordered us to head back to our common room."

Hadrian glanced around the Great Hall and was pleasantly surprised to find out that the only remaining people were the Slytherins.

It seems like Quirrell had peeled himself off the ground while the students were exiting.

Standing tall, Hadrian raised his voice so the all the Slytherins could hear him, "Continue on with your meal here in the Great Hall, if a professor asks, tell them that Professor Snape had ordered us to stay here for our safety. The troll is in the dungeons so we are safe from it."

All the other Slytherins nodded at his words and slowly the Great Hall was filled with quiet murmurs as the Slytherins picked up their previous conversations.

Hadrian exchanged a look with Weston, the dirty blond hared boy inclined his head, a sign that he's got everything covered.

Hadrian hurriedly left the Great Hall without anyone but his Inner Circle noticing his departure.

Once outside the Hall, Hadrian opened his school bag and withdrew the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map from it.

Tapping the Map with his registered wand and muttering the password, Hadrian studied it and cursed under his breath when he found the dot labeled 'Troll' trapped with three other dots in a girl's lavatory of all places.

Deactivating the Map, Hadrian shoved it back into his bag and with practiced ease, threw the Invisibility Cloak on, shot a silencing spell at himself and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Heath yelped and dodged the large club that the troll swung at him. He rolled and somehow managed to get to his feet without stumbling over any debris or tripping over his robes.

"Heath!" Ron shouted from the other side of the troll.

"I'm fine!" the boy-who-lived called back, "I found her!"

Rushing towards the trembling form hiding under the sink, Heath came to a stop in front of Hermione Granger.

"Granger!" Heath said frantically as he tugged on her hand, "C'mon Granger. Hermione? Snap out of it."

The girl's eyes widened as it focused on something behind Heath. Feeling a trickle of consternation, Heath whipped around and drew back while squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable pain of being bashed by the troll's club.

Heath flinched when he heard the troll roar with pain. Cracking an eye open, Heath had only a few seconds to gape in shock when he discovered that the troll's club had turned on its wielder and was now hitting the troll.

Quickly, Heath's grip on his wand tightened, "Keep doing that Ron!" he yelled as he readied his wand, "_Stupefy!"_

A red beam shot out from the tip of Heath's wand and connected with the troll's body.

Just when Heath was about to relax, the troll broke free from its momentary frozen state and roared angrily.

Eyes wide, Heath pointed his wand and focused on gathering his magic like his parents and Professor Dumbledore had taught him ever since he started practicing magic when he was nine, _"Stupefy!"_

The troll was blasted back a few steps but it was still not stunned.

Heath felt exhausted at the use of advanced magic, but he leveled his wand to try again. At that moment, Ron, who had been previously blocked by the troll, threw a large rock at it.

To Heath's great surprise, the troll dropped onto the ground and stopped moving.

Heath and Ron both shared astonished looks.

"Bloody hell." Heath breathed, "How…?"

Ron shook his head, "I didn't think I threw _that_ hard…"

"Potter! Weasely! Granger!"

Both boys winced when they turned to find a furious Transfiguration professor, a sneering Potions Master, and a thoughtful Headmaster with a calculating glint in his eyes looking down at them.

No one noticed the flicker of a shadow as a person under an invisibility cloak sheathed his wand and discretely left the lavatory.

* * *

Hermione Granger cheered with the rest of her House as Lee Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor, started his announcement for the first Quidditch match of the school year.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded when the redhead next to her bumped into her.

"Sorry, sorry." The boy said and grinned at her with excitement, "I just can't wait to see the Slytherins' expressions when Heath's announced."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but she smiled a little. It's been two weeks since that horrible Halloween… well not _so_ horrible since she now has two great friends. _One a bit better than the other_, Hermione thought somewhat guiltily as she peeked at the redhead beside her, _Don't feel too guilty Hermione. He _did _say a lot of mean things to you in the past._ The girl told herself.

Brushing these thoughts aside, Hermione cheered louder with the rest of her housemates as Lee Jordan enthusiastically announced the Gryffindor players, "We have our captain and keeper Wood! Our lovely trio of chasers: Johnson! Spinnet! Bell! And beaters: Weasely one and two!" murmurs of amusement went through the crowd at Lee's words, "and our seeker, POTTER!"

Hermione's ears throbbed from the sudden increase in volume.

She could see some shouts of confusion coming from the other three opposing houses and she grinned.

"And the Slytherin team." Lee said, a lot less enthusiastically, "We have the captain, Flint. With him we have the two gits - OW, sorry professor- I mean _chasers_, Pucey and Black. Beaters are Montague, Warrington… uh who else? Right, keeper's Bletchley and seeker's Higgins…"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started booing while the Slytherins cheered loudly and the Ravenclaws clapped politely.

Hermione tried to follow the game as best as she could, this being her first time witnessing a Quidditch match.

Even with her inexperienced eyes, Hermione could tell that the Slytherins, more specifically the trio of chasers, were a formidable team. Pucey, Flint, and Black – Hermione is still having trouble believing that the handsome and charismatic fourth year was Heath's brother- passed the quaffle between them quickly and skillfully. Hermione booed with the rest of the Gryffindors when Black once again stole the quaffle from the trio of Gryffindor chasers and proceeded to score a goal.

Suddenly there were shouts from around her and Hermione followed the pointing fingers. Her face drained of color when her eyes locked onto a violently bucking broom and a desperate Heath Potter trying to stay on it.

"HEATH!"

Hermione heard a panicked voice, she turned and saw a stunning woman with flaming red hair pushing her way through the crowd, trying to get down to the pitch. Beside her was a handsome man that resembled Black and Heath a great deal.

_The Potter parents._ Hermione thought. She felt a small pang of compassion go out to the frantic couple.

With determination, Hermione started scanning the crowd. As far as she could tell, Heath's broom is being cursed by… THERE!

Hermione's eyes zeroed in on Professor Snape who was staring unblinkingly at Heath. His lips were moving quickly as if he was chanting a spell under his breath.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her book bag and stood, ready to save Heath-

"Bloody-" Ron exclaimed in panic.

"NO!" a female voice wailed.

Hermione jumped at the raised voice.

"HADRIAN! HELP HIM!"

Hermione turned and saw Heath's dad yell at Black. Hermione gasped when she saw that Heath had slipped off the broom and was now holding onto it with only one hand.

To Hermione's horror and disgust, when she glanced over at the Black, she discovered that the Slytherin is making no attempt to save his brother even as Heath's hold on the broom slipped even more.

Black merely raised his hand and caught the quaffle that Flint threw towards him. He then flicked his hand and the quaffle sailed through the air towards Pucey.

Judging by the angry shouts around her, Hermione could tell that the rest of her housemates were equally disgusted and horrified at how the Slytherins -Heath's own brother being one of them!- didn't bother stopping and had just continued on with the game.

Pucey raced across the pitch to catch the quaffle that Black had thrown. For one heart stopping moment Hermione thought that Pucey was going to reach out and help Heath, instead the boy just brushed past him. The end of Pucey's broom clipped Heath's broom causing it to tilt dangerously to the side. Fortunately, this was enough leverage for Heath to swing his body up and back onto the broom.

Pucey scored a goal.

The broom stopped bucking and Hermione looked towards Snape. The Potions professor's expression showed surprise before it was masked by his typical sneer.

Hermione glanced around the pitch and the stands, _What happened? Clearly Professor Snape was also caught off guard. _Hermione thought.

Hermione blinked out of her daze when the Gryffindors around her cheered.

"And Potter catches the snitch!" Lee Jordan announced with excitement, "Gryffindor wi- wait what?"

The Gryffindors quieted.

"Potter catches the snitch. But Slytherin wins with more goals." Lee said glumly, "The score is 180 and 200, to Slytherin."

The stands filled with silver and green cheered loudly as they celebrated. They had once again won another game.

* * *

**Coming up next: Fast forward to winter break.**

**So Hadrian's quite popular with the girls, don't worry it's all casual.**

**I have nothing against slash, but sorry people, the final pairing won't be slash.**

**I know that some of you think a pairing is too early now, I agree, but I need to have a person in mind so I can set up a good scene for them to meet and develop a relationship.**

**And... I also need pairings for non-Hadrian characters -cough, cough- Heath?**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	8. Yule

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**This is the longest chapter in this story so far! **

**Sorry for not updating for the past few days... I mean, it is summer vacation for me. The next update should be in a few days as well... or maybe earlier (or even later) it depends on my schedule.**

**SAT prep people, it's pure torture :(**

* * *

Hadrian couldn't help but feel a twang of anger and sadness. He knew that it was irrational since… everything was going to plan.

But she –they- had no right…

But then again, everything was going to plan.

The emerald eyed boy crumpled the letter and threw himself onto his bed.

Is it irrational of him to feel so wronged? Not for the first time, Hadrian wondered whether or not this whole elaborate plan of his was actually worth it.

Day by day, Hadrian was distancing himself from his family. He needed to do this for their protection. He needed to do this so that Heath will have a better chance at defeating Voldemort.

He needed to do this to avenge Sirius' death.

But sometimes it was just so _hard_. Seeing those betrayed looks from his parents, the anger in Heath's eyes.

Seeing his friends' expressions… they often wore the same expression that Hadrian had before he was sent off to live with Sirius.

The looks of disbelief and confusion whenever people finds out that he's a Potter. He's Heath Potter's older brother. Older. As in, Hadrian was the Heir, not Heath. _Hadrian_.

Everyone always assumes that Heath Potter was the Heir, he _is_ after all, the boy-who-lived. Even people that _do_ know of Hadrian's existence automatically assume that Hadrian was passed over as Heir.

Hadrian smiled bitterly. He knew the truth.

If his father had not given the Potter Heir ring to Sirius when Hadrian was six, and therefore was able to claim the Heir ring when he turned seven, the title of Potter Heir would be Heath's right now.

If James Potter had a way to take away Hadrian's rights of being Potter Heir, he would've done so the moment Hadrian had returned home from his first year of Hogwarts. Smarter, colder, _darker_.

But unfortunately –of fortunately in Hadrian's case- family magic is sentiment, once it chooses an Heir, it sticks by the Heir unless said Heir betrays the family.

Hadrian knows all of this.

He knows that his parents try to make him feel more welcome… well they _tried_, all attempt at reaching out to him was dropped after the Quidditch incident.

But even with all this, Heath came first. He always did… always will.

It didn't matter though. None of it matters. Hadrian _does not_ need his parents' approval.

No.

All he needs is to protect his family. Avenge Sirius.

Or perhaps the other way around?

Avenge Sirius. Protect his family.

Morgana, this whole thing is just so confusing. He could just imagine Wes giving him his are-you-retarded-? look. Too bad he's not here.

Well no one was here, by now they're all on the train heading back to London. Only a handful of students had stayed at Hogwarts for the winter holidays.

From Slytherin, only the Armen twins and he had stayed. To no one's surprise, all of the Hufflepuffs had gone home. Hufflepuff students with Hufflepuff parents, of course they would stick together and celebrate Yu-Christmas. No doubt in the cheesiest way possible. Hadrian shuddered to think about that.

A Ravenclaw, the Head Girl actually, had also stayed behind, though Hadrian didn't care much for her. And just his luck… a whole brood of Gryffindors. To be more exact, the Weasely brood.

Hadrian grimaced at the thought of the group of gingers. It's not like he had anything against them, really. The third year twins were amusing… if they weren't being total ponces, playing those annoying and occasionally cruel pranks on the Slytherins. The fifth year, Percy, with the over inflated head was horrible. If he hadn't been such a stickler for rules, and conveniently kept his brothers in check –sometimes-, Hadrian wouldn't have bothered stopping Stefano from hexing the prat six ways to Sunday. Lastly, the firstie that had become Heath's best friend… Hadrian wouldn't be surprised if that Ron boy was the reason why Heath started his feud with the Malfoy Heir. Honestly, why would Heath do that? Why?

Groaning in frustration, Hadrian threw that thought to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about.

At the top of the list was dealing with his conflicting emotions concerning the letter he had just received from his parents.

Rolling from his sprawled out position, Hadrian managed to sit upright with his back against the headboard of his bed.

He unfurled the crumpled piece of parchment and scanned the familiar handwriting of his mother's words:

_Hadrian,_

_Your father and I have decided that you are to stay in Hogwarts this Christmas. Only in Hogwarts. You will _not_ be going to any of your friends- _here, Hadrian could see the slight smudge that indicates his mother was about to write something else but had decided to change the word last minute. The fourth year's hand twitched in annoyance, even now, after graduating from Hogwarts for almost fifteen years, his parents still couldn't brush off the childish belief of all Slytherins being evil and friendless. –_houses am I understood? Heath would also be staying this Christmas, it's his first year so he's excited to celebrate it in Hogwarts. You should take this opportunity to apologize to your brother. The son I raised is not a heartless person that is unwilling to save even his own flesh and blood._

_Regards,_

_Lily potter_

_Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Hadrian once again crumpled the letter, a new wave of anger and sadness washed over him. He drew his wand and set the parchment on fire without having to speak an incantation.

Hadrian stared at the parchment as it burned. He cared about his family, he really did… Sirius cared about them. But his mother had no right writing any of that. She knew nothing. She didn't raise him, none of them did.

The man that had raised him was dead, was murdered.

But he would be avenged.

Sadly, that was easier said than done.

Sighing in frustration, Hadrian got off of his bed.

He needs to keep a clear head. Focus on completing the two tasks: Avenge Sirius. Protect his family.

First things' first, he has to make sure that his brat brother isn't going to get himself killed anytime soon. Hadrian glanced at the small black box with a royal blue ribbon that sat on his bedside table.

How the hell was he supposed to complete his tasks if the only person that can defeat a certain psychotic bastard gets eaten by a giant three headed dog?

Fucking prophecy.

Hadrian made a mental note to find out the exact wording of the prophecy concerning his brother and Voldemort. Sirius had told him all he knew about it, and it wasn't much.

Damn it.

Fucking Dumbledore, keeping his fucking secrets.

* * *

On the morning of December 25th, Heath was awoken by a pillow to the face, courtesy of one ginger haired best friend.

Heath glared at Ron but the usual affect was lost due to his sleepiness, "I have to practically drag you out of bed every day, but when we're on break you have to wake me up so bloody early?"

Ron rolled his eyes and retorted, "You wake up so bloody early every day, but when it's Christmas you decide to sleep in?"

Heath sighed and rolled out of his bed, "Fine, fine."

The ginger immediately brightened, "C'mon, we've got presents!"

Heath's head shot up at the magical 'p' word. A wide grin spread across his face as he hurriedly washed up and ran down to the common room.

Usually Christmas presents would be found at the foot of a students' bed. But because of the small amount of students staying in Gryffindor, and all of them being related except for one, the house elves had transferred the presents to the small Christmas tree in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hiya-"

"-Heath! Merry-"

"-Christmas!"

The twins chorused the last word together when Heath and Ron finally appeared in the common room.

Percy smiled at them and adjusted his glasses, "Good morning boys. Merry Christmas, how about we open our presents first before heading down for breakfast?"

Heath nodded politely though he shared a surprised look with the three other redheaded boys. It seems like Christmas had put Percy in a good mood.

Without another word, the five dove into each of their piles of presents, Heath's significantly larger than the other four's.

The light brown haired boy grinned when he unwrapped a parcel and found a red sweater with a giant 'H' on it.

"Hey! You got a Weasely sweater!" Ron exclaimed with excitement when he saw Heath holding it up.

Heath's grin got wider, "Yeah! This is so cool mate… I should probably send Mrs. Weasely something as a thank you."

Percy nodded in approval while the twins said something about a toilet seat but Heath was too busy staring at the box to notice anything.

The box wasn't just a random box. It was _the_ box.

Every single year, since Heath was eight, he had received the box.

It was a small black box with a royal blue ribbon tied around it.

The box itself wasn't exactly special, well other than the fact that the royal blue ribbon was the exact same shade of blue that lines Heath's dress robes. The Potter family royal blue.

Hey! Heath may not be the Heir –he's not, _not_ jealous of Hadrian, swear! Okay fine, he is a little teeny tiny bit- and he may not be super smart –like Hermione or _him_\- but he wasn't ignorant. He knew his family history –okay, so not as well as _he_ does- thank you very much.

So yes, the box wasn't exactly special… except for the color of the ribbon.

But that was still no big deal compared to what's inside of the box.

Without hesitation, Heath reached for the box, tugged gently on the silk royal blue ribbon to undo it, and opened the black box.

Inside it was a simple, elegant, and masculine –yes it is okay?- silver chain necklace.

That was it.

Heath held the necklace in his hand; he gently wrapped his fingers around the familiar links and concentrated.

The necklace pulsed in his hands; the familiar magic was warm, soothing… safe.

Heath smiled.

When he had first received this gift on his eighth Christmas, Heath had been wary of it. The gift came with no well wishes, no greetings, no names.

Heath had been about to call his parents' attention to this unknown gift, but he was stopped when his hands fell onto a small piece of parchment hidden in the box.

Burning with curiosity, Heath had unfolded the parchment to find only six words:

_Concentrate and feel. This gift protects._

Heath had been startled at the words, more specifically, the first three.

Ever since he could remember, Heath had always been able to feel magic. He couldn't _see_ magic like some powerful witches or wizards could, but he could feel the magic, the intent of the magic and with enough concentration, he could feel the Darkness and the Lightness of said magic.

Feeling magic wasn't exactly easy, when he was younger it came and went and often left him with pounding headaches. For a while, his parents and the Headmaster had worried that his magic was sick. But later on, they had figured out that Heath's magic wasn't sick, it was just slightly out of control.

After a few years of training (starting when he was three), Heath was finally able to control his ability to feel magic. Nowadays he just had to touch the object or person, _concentrate and feel._

Heath hurriedly dropped the necklace over his head. The hazel eyed boy sighed softly in relief. The day before the students left for Christmas break, Heath had been having lunch in the Great Hall while fingering his necklace –a habit he had picked up when he had first received it-, one second it was there, the next it was gone.

Heath had been expecting it, but he still couldn't help but feel frantic at the loss of the necklace. Every year, the necklace would disappear around a week or so before Christmas, and then on Christmas day, it would appear in _the_ box. The necklace would be the exact same necklace, but the protection magic in the necklace would be reinforced, stronger than ever.

As the five Gryffindors exited the common room and headed for the Great Hall, Heath traced the outline of the necklace thoughtfully. Even now, four years later, he had yet to figure out who his mysterious protector was.

* * *

Melissa Fairchild was a muggleborn and proud. She was also a Ravenclaw, Head Girl, and preparing for her NEWTS which was only four short months away –eek!-. So it came to no one's surprise when the girl had chosen to remain at Hogwarts and prepare for her exams rather than head home and celebrate Christmas with her family.

Hot chocolate with family or a chance to get straight O's on the most important exams of her life?

It's a no brainer. Of course the O's are more important.

Melissa was prepared to sacrifice time with her loving family and instead focus on studying for her NEWTS.

However, she was _not_ prepared to be stuck in Hogwarts with a handful of professors that only shows their faces during breakfast time –and _only_ at breakfast-, a fifth year Gryffindor prefect that thinks too highly of himself, two _sets_ of terrible twins, a certain emerald eyed fourth year that's way too good looking for his own good, the boy-who-lived, and his ginger haired sidekick.

She was _so_ not prepared.

Melissa yelped and managed to catch herself on the stone wall. Unfortunately, the large stack of textbooks she was holding toppled over and scattered messily around her.

Groaning in annoyance, the girl hitched her robes up, preparing to kneel down to gather her books. But to her great surprise, the books started gathering themselves, forming a neat pile that floated up so that they were on level with Melissa's hands.

The girl glanced up and flushed bright red, hurriedly dropping her fisted robes, when she met emerald green eyes.

Quickly, she reached for the stack of still floating books and clutched it to her chest when the levitation spell was cancelled by its castor.

"Thanks Black." Melisa muttered. She mentally slapped herself when her voice came out breathy.

"Of course, Miss Fairchild." The smooth voice drawled easily.

"It's Mel."

Melissa mentally slapped herself again for blurting that out, _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She thought.

The Slytherin arched an eyebrow and his eyes danced with amusement –wow those ey- _No! _Melissa scolded herself as she unwillingly tore her eyes away from the younger boys', _For God's sake Mel! He's fourteen! –But Hailey said that she made out with him last month!- NO! Jesus! He's Black! –Black silky hair- MELISSA FAIRCHILD get ahold of yourself! _

Melissa cleared her throat and felt her cheeks grow hotter, "Um, yeah. You can call me Mel. I mean, everyone calls me Mel, well not _everyone_. But… yeah." She finished lamely.

Black smiled slightly and Melissa nearly fainted, _Omigosh! I got Black to smile!_ She quickly pushed the giddy feeling to the back of her mind. But seriously, Melissa didn't think she should be judged too harshly for her giddiness. It was _Black_ okay? Everyone has a crush on him. It's practically a requirement for being a female –or in some case, male- Hogwarts student between the years 1988 and 1995.

"If I get to call you Mel, then I insist that you call me Hadrian."

Melissa practically melted on the spot.

When the fourth year offered her an arm, she swears that she had died and gone to heaven.

"I was just on my way to the courtyard to meet my friends. It's Yule, you should join us."

Melissa nodded as she happily allowed Hadrian Black to escort her to the courtyard. All thoughts of studying and O's forgotten.

* * *

Heath dived behind a snow fort and called out an insult when the snowball once again missed him.

"Blimey mate!" Ron said as he too took cover behind the same fort as Heath. The blue eyed boy's face was red from the cold; his sweater was drenched with melting snow, "How is that even possible? You haven't even gotten hit once!"

Heath grinned at his best friend, "Sorry mate, can't help you or else the twins would start shooting more snowballs at me."

Ron huffed, "I don't' see why not! It's not like the twins are focusing _that_ much on me! Look at Percy!"

Heath popped his head over the fort just in time to spot two snowballs simultaneously hit the oldest redhead. Compared to his brother, Ron looks like he had just stepped out of a light drizzle while Percy looks like he had been thrown into the sea during a raging storm.

Heath ducked back down and made a face at his friend, "Poor bloke. He was actually decent today."

Ron guffawed and nodded in agreement.

Each gathering an armful of pre-prepared snowballs, Heath and Ron jumped out of their hiding spot and ran headlong towards the fort where they knew the Weasely twins were hiding.

"Attack!" Ron shouted as barreled straight through the fort and dropped his armload on one twin while tackling the other twin.

Heath paused for a moment in shock before shrugging it off and dumping his bunch of snowballs on the first twin who was now just recovering from Ron's armload.

"Hey!" the twin, Fred? Or was it George? Shouted as he tried to tackle Heath.

Heath jumped out of the boy's way and laughed. The laughter was abruptly cut off when Fred –yeah, the sweater had a giant 'F' on it- shoved a handful of snow into Heath's mouth.

Spluttering, Heath managed to spit the snow out.

George, who had managed to throw Ron off of him, laughed, "Gross."

Heath glared playfully at him, "Oh ye-"

"-What's this?"

"It looks like a bunch of barbaric Gryffindors."

Heath felt a weird sense of déjà vu as he spun around and found two identical pairs of navy blue eyes examining them.

"Ugh, _Gryffindors_."

"I agree sister."

Percy Weasely adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin twins, "Now see here-"

"-Yeah, yeah." The girl said as she waved the other prefect off.

Heath's eyes bounced between the two. The Armen twins. Heath had learned after encountering them on the train; it seems like such a long time ago.

The Armen twins are the only children of the Dark pureblood family, the Noble House of Armen. The boy, Stefano Armen, was the Heir. He was older than his sister, Serafina Armen, by a few minutes.

According to the rumors that Heath had heard concerning the twins, one word sums them up: Evil. Or two: _Pure_ evil. Yes, pun intended. The Weasely twins may be a handful, but they are _nothing_ compared to the Armen twins… or more commonly known as the demon twins to the students of other Houses.

George Weasely –or at least the twin wearing the sweater with the letter 'G'- stepped up so he was shoulder to shoulder with Heath.

"What do you want?" The third year snapped.

Heath was surprised. He had never heard such… dislike in the twin's, both of the twin's, voice. This dislike wasn't even present when the twins had spoken about Hadrian.

"Nothing from _you_. Wouldn't want your family to become dirt poor. Oh wait, you already are." The Armen girl sneered as her eyes flicked disdainfully over their soaked homemade sweaters.

_That's right, _Heath thought as remembered a detail, _Serafina Armen is the more vicious and impulsive of the two; however, Stefano Armen is deadlier. He's the one that you need to watch out for._

"Now, now Sera. No need to waste your breath on them."

The four Weasely boys reddened with both rage and embarrassment. Heath's hand twitched for his wand, but he instantly stilled when the Armen boy immediately noticed the small motion.

_Yeah, he's deadlier alright._ Heath thought as he glanced at the Armen girl and found her ignorant.

"Just like your parents didn't want to waste their time on you?" Fred snipped.

The raven haired girl's face was twisted into an ugly snarl while her twin remained impassive though his eyebrows twitched a little.

"Our parents gave us gifts that are worth more than your entire family combined." The girl spat.

It was not lost on Heath that neither of the two navy eyed twins denied Fred's accusation.

_It seems like they are having some trouble at home,_ Heath thought as he studied the Slytherin twins, _why else would they react so strongly?_

"Ha! No denial?" George taunted, also noticing the Armen girl's words, "Aw, the poor little lonely prince and princess. Pampered and spoiled but denied their parent's lo-"

"-George." Heath interrupted as he glanced at the Armen twins, "That's kind of uncalled for don't you think?"

"We don't want your pity little Potter."

Heath started when Stefano finally spoke, his voice hard.

He yelped and dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding a dark blue curse.

"Hey! No wa-" Percy started, but he was interrupted when Serafina Armen followed her brother's example and drew her wand before firing a curse at Percy.

Scrambling to his feet, Heath fumbled for his wand and held it in front of him, before he could utter a spell to defend himself, another jet of color shot towards him courtesy of one Stefano Armen. Heath dodged that one and then rolled to dodge another spell shot by the older boy.

Sparing a quick glance around him, Heath realized that Serafina Armen was firing spells at whomever that's most convenient, Fred was firing at Serafina Armen, Ron was trying to avoid the crossfire, Percy was trying to stop them, George was aiming for Stefano Armen, and the Slytherin boy was busy dodging George's spells while firing spells only at Heath.

_He must not like it when others come to his defense. _Heath concluded bitterly as he rolled to dodge another spell.

"What. Is. This."

Heath started. The words weren't exactly loud but the pure fury embedded in each of the three words made it seem very loud.

To Heath's great surprise, the Armen twins immediately lowered their wands. Heath also slowly lowered his when he realized that he's now relatively safe from Stefano Armen's wrath.

Heath turned and faced his brother. For the first time in a long, long time. Hadrian Potter-Black's face wasn't expressionless.

Heath felt a small sense of relief to see that. Though anger wasn't exactly an emotion that most would consider _good_, at least it was something compared to the blankness.

Heath's eyes darted around the place, taking in the scene. Hadrian was standing a few feet in front of the entrance that led to the main hall; evidently he had entered the courtyard from there.

On his arm –and honestly, Heath was getting less and less surprised by his brother's many lady friends; hell, a few days before Christmas break, he had caught his brother snogging a seventh year _Gryffindor _outside of _their_ portrait hole, it was to no one's surprise that the girl, Diana North or something, had been thoroughly pranked by the Weasely twins, scandal!- was a pretty strawberry blonde, the Head Girl, Heath recalled.

The Armen twins had shifted so that they were standing slightly in front of Hadrian –like they were… protecting him?- but their body was turned so that they were half facing Heath while half facing Hadrian.

The Weaselys had grouped together slightly to the right of Heath and their wands were held at ready. Even Percy was warily eyeing Hadrian.

With a jolt, Heath realized that he was standing between the two groups.

"Well?" Hadrian asked. His face was once again expressionless though his eyes still glimmered with anger.

Serafina Armen flinched, and honestly? Heath was surprised that the she-demon _knew_ how to flinch.

"Hadrian…" the girl trailed off, navy eyes pleading and guilty.

Stefano Armen's whole body slumped as if under a heavy weight, "I- We're… sorry."

Heath very nearly gasped at the last word. To the right of him, he could hear one of the Weaselys gasp in shock. Slytherins do _not_ apologize. They are cold and heartless snakes that are as cruel as they come.

He did not just hear a Slytherin, especially one of the demon twins, say _sorry_.

Heath winced slightly when his brother's hard eyes swept between the Armen twins. Come to think of it, Heath had never been on the receiving end of his brother's anger, never.

Finally, the emerald gaze settled on him and Heath felt chilled to the bone.

"What happened?"

Heath blinked in shock… his brother was speaking to him, to _him_. The last time his brother had spoken directly to him was… Heath couldn't even remember _when_.

Heath shuffled nervously from one foot to the next, "Ah… um. We," he motioned to the Weaselys and himself, "Were just playing," he felt himself flush lightly at the childish word, "in the snow and uh… your friends came and we all got into a… disagreement."

Heath shot the Weaselys a hard glare that –if he does say so himself was on par with his brother's in intensity, ha!- clearly told them to shut up and nod along in agreement.

He glanced at the Armen twins and found both looking anywhere but at him and his brother.

"Who drew their wand first?"

Heath squirmed under the heavy stare, "Ah…" his hand came up to brush against the necklace, drawing strength from its familiarity and safety. The first year straightened and met his brother's eyes; he struggled to hold the stare for a few seconds but managed to overcome the overwhelming urge to look away, "We all did. All of us just kind of got carried away."

Hadrian stared at Heath a little longer; something flashed through his eyes but was quickly veiled before Heath could make out what it was.

Heath's eyes shuttered from his brother's face and focused on the demon twins. The girl's eyes was darting between Heath and her hands, she was no doubt feeling confused and uncomfortable with the fact that Heath had not ratted them out.

Heath started when he met the Armen boy's eyes and saw… was that _gratefulness_?

Before Heath could think any more on that, his brother had turned and left, the Armen twins shadowing him.

"You lot." The Head Girl –Fairchild?- said as she stared at the group, her arms crossed, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting."

Heath turned with the rest of the Weaselys –minus Percy, who was too busy drowning in mortification- to protest.

The Head Girl merely rolled her eyes and told them to go get cleaned up and ready for the Christmas Feast.

* * *

"I know it was you."

Stefano flinched when he met Hadrian's eyes and saw disappointment.

He hated it when he disappointed Hadrian.

Circe, where was Serafina when you needed her?

A sigh came from the other boy, "Stef." The tone of voice was noticeably softer, gentler.

The fifth year looked up hesitantly, "I-I'm sorry Hadrian. It's just that… he _pitied_ us." Here, Stefano's hands clenched together, nails biting into his palms.

Hadrian shook his head, "There's more than that Stef."

Stefano looked away, "I just don't see why you care so much about him, _them_." He glanced down at his hands and saw a thin trickle of blood appear from where his nails met his skin; he slowly lessened the pressure on each nail, ignoring the sharp sting of pain, "they don't care Hadrian. Not really… but _we_ do. _We_ care so much."

"I know."

Stefano's head shot up and was once again met with an emerald green gaze.

The pair of eyes that were usually so sharp and in control were now hurricanes of emotions, "I know Stef… I just- I _promised_. I promised Sirius-" Hadrian's breath caught, "-that I would protect them, all of them. Family is key… It's bad enough that I'm putting revenge in front of their protection…" the younger boy trailed off and sighed.

Stefano was caught off-guard by how _tired_ the small sound was.

"Sometimes- sometimes it's just so _hard_." Hadrian continued quietly, "You, all of you. Sera, Annabelle, Jazz, Celia, Marcus, Ace, Wes… you guys are _my_ family. And- and, the Potters… they're _Sirius'_ family. Sirius', not _mine_. Not really."

Stefano stilled at the confession. No doubt, all that was just said was a confession.

For as long as Stefano had known him, Hadrian James Potter-Black only strived towards one goal: to protect his family.

Now, knowing that the green eyed boy considers his Inner Circle –_Stefano_\- his family was… earth shattering.

* * *

**Coming up next: Getting the stone and end of first year!**

**I know that I'm skipping a lot of stuff but I'm just highlighting the main moments (no Norbert here, just assume that none of it ever happened kay?) I just want to brush over the first few years, the story starts picking up in Heath's fourth year.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	9. End of the Year

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is much shorter than the previous one since it just wraps everything up for Heath's first year.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, favorites, and reads etc...**

**So one of my reviewers (Lumosify) brought up a really good point. So don't pretend Norbert never existed, just pretend everything happened as it did in cannon okay? **

**Right, here's a warning for the chapter, I've been working on a non-fanfiction story and the tense is different so I'm sorry if the grammar here is really, really bad (like worse than usual) since I'm kind of confused about tenses after writing in present and this is past... okay I'm confusing myself now. Just forgive me for the shitty grammar?**

**Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

It was dark and everything hurts.

What happened? Was there fire? Knights? A stone…

Suddenly everything came rushing back and Heath's head throbs in pain from the overflow of memories, information, details.

The keys. The plant. The troll. The dog. The riddle and the fire… Hermione? The chess pieces, Ron! Suddenly a wave of panic shoots through Heath at the thought of his two best friends, one that had watched him walk through the wall of fire, the other that was knocked unconscious by a giant chess piece. What happened to them? What happened to the stone? What happened to Quirrell? To _Voldemort?_

Heath struggled to open his eyes but the motion just seems so _impossible_. Everything was just so _dark_.

Slowly and slowly his senses came back to him. Heath wrinkled his nose and took in the clean scent of the Hospital Wing. The bed he was laying on was harder and the sheets were rougher than the ones he had in the Gryffindor Tower.

Heath pried his eyes open and his head swam with confusion and haziness. No doubt the medical potions were still at work.

A figure hovered before him and Heath tried to squint pass the blurriness of his vision or mind… or both? He was too disorientated to figure that out.

"Mrph." Heath said as he tried to say something to the hovering figure.

He suddenly felt a cold hand pressed onto his forehead and Heath sighed in relief at the drop in temperature. He hadn't realized he was sweating, he wouldn't be surprised if he was running at a higher than normal temperature right now.

Heath blinked up at the figure and his vision cleared slightly, "Ha-rry?" he mumbled as concerned emerald eyes came into view.

Suddenly, Heath was flooded with long forgotten memories. Different times throughout his toddler-hood when he had gotten hurt and had been comforted by a warm hug and gentle emerald green eyes.

"Thanks." Heath mumbled sleepily.

"For what?" the figure asked quietly.

Heath's eyes drooped, "Helpin'. I dunno." His eyes fluttered open again and Heath struggled to keep it from closing, "Yah… helping'. Always there y'know? Thanks…" His words slurred together before trailing off. Heath's eyes fluttered shut, too tired to keep it open.

Before he fell into oblivion, he felt the cool hand move up from his forehead and ruffle his hair, a distant echo of affection in that action. Heath suddenly felt like a little boy again, looking up with admiration at his older, bigger, and cooler brother.

"You're going to be the death of me, brat."

Heath smiled drowsily and confusedly at the uncharacteristically light tone of voice. Usually this voice was emotionless and cold… whatever.

He fell into oblivion and the darkness embraced him.

Heath's eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed, heart pounding quickly in his chest.

"Heath!"

Suddenly he found himself enveloped in a warm and frantic hug, a mass of glossy red hair suffocating him.

"Mum?" Heath choked out, trying to get the hair out of his face.

"Oh Heath! We were so worried!" Lily Potter babbled and her eyes shined with unshed tears, "What Albus floo-ed us with the news we- we…" she let go of her son and turned her face in an attempt to cover up her tears.

Heath patted his mother's hand, "I'm fine Mum, Dad." He added to the bespectacled man hovering worriedly over his family.

Heath frowned as he examined the scene before him, "Where… where's Har- Hadrian?" he corrected himself quickly.

Lily's pale face turned even paler while James' eyes darkened in anger and regret.

"He's not here Heath." James said slowly, "Why would he be after the Quidditch incident?" the last part was heavy with disappointment and mild rage.

Heath shook his head, "I- No. He was…"

"He was what?" James asked.

Heath thought about the fuzzy exchange he had with his brother. He _had_ been so sure that Hadrian had been there. Had he? Heath wasn't sure, his mind had been pretty messed up from all the potions. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing?

Heath had thanked him. It had to have had happened. But then again, he had been so tired…

Contrary to popular belief, Heath wasn't stupid. Sure he wasn't as smart and charismatic and… well all around _perfect_ compared to his brother. But he wasn't exactly _lacking_. He was smart. He had noticed how his brother's actions don't always add up. Ever since Hadrian had come back to Potter Mansion after Sirius' death, this… _inconsistence_ had begun. Most of the time the older boy was emotionless and distant; however, sometimes he would do something that's so utterly brotherly.

Once, when Heath was nine, he had fallen asleep during the summer –when Hadrian was home from Hogwarts- in the living room while listening to the Wizarding Radio. It had been late and his parents were out attending a party. He had only woken up when the floo flared signaling his parent's return. To his surprise, he had discovered that the radio had been turned off and his favorite blanket was draped over him. Sure, the house elves could've done all that… but how did they know which blanket was his favorite? The only other person in the mansion was Hadrian.

Then again, sometimes Hadrian would do something that's just so utterly… _dark_ and cruel and plain mean. Like that one time Hadrian had 'accidentally' tripped into Heath and caused him to drop his precious crystal snitch –which had not been charmed unbreakable yet mind you- off the side of the third floor stair banister. Heath had just learned the levitation spell the previous week and had yet to cast a fully successful one. It was only by pure adrenaline and desperation that Heath had managed to cast a successful levitation spell, otherwise crystal snitch would have been destroyed for good.

Yeah. His brother was utterly and annoyingly confusion. Heath briefly pondered whether or not Hadrian was bipolar. He quickly dismissed that idea; Hadrian seemed pretty constant with everyone else. He was only ever inconsistent around _Heath_. Maybe his bipolar-ness is selective? Not very likely.

Heath's thoughts were interrupted when his father asked him a question.

"What did you say about Hadrian?"

Heath shook his head, "No… nothing."

_Just a hallucination. Just a hallucination._

The three Potters looked up when the door to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore strode in, bright smile, twinkly eyes, and all.

_Damage control_. Heath thought as he prepared himself for a very, _very_ long talk.

* * *

Hadrian looked down at his brother's peacefully sleeping face. He allowed a small fond smile to spread across his face as past memories rushed to the front of his mind. He doesn't bother suppressing it with his Occlumency like he usually does.

Sometimes Hadrian just doesn't know what to think about his brother. Most of the time he's so ignorant, so impulsive, so immature, so _stupid_ and silly and retarded and reckless and… and fucking _suicidal_…

But then sometimes he's just so… _noble_. So nice, so selfless, so fucking _heroic_…

Sometimes Heath just does stuff that's just so _Heath_ and so _not_ boy-who-lived.

It's annoying.

Sometimes it's just so much easier to do his job, to get revenge and protect the Potters, without his emotions interfering.  
James and Lily Potter are easy enough to understand. They don't love him. They love the _idea_ of him. Well, they did. And honestly, Hadrian doesn't hole that against them. He doesn't love his parents. He just loves the _idea_ of his parents. Of having parents.

Bu Heath… one second he's the bratty boy-who-lived, picking fights with politically powerful families –cough Malfoy cough- and the next second he's Hadrian's brother Heath, defending dark purebloods –cough Armen twins cough- from getting emotionally hurt.

Hadrian sighed and shoved all the confusing thoughts to the back of his mind. He briefly wondered whether Heath would remember their encounter in the Hospital Wing. A part of Hadrian wants him to remember but another part wants him to forget about it.

_Probably not,_ Hadrian thought, _what with all the potions in his system. He probably doesn't remember anything._

Hadrian's mind flashed back to the first Quidditch game. That day had been… eventful. To everyone else watching the Quidditch match, he looked like he could care less about his brother's broom troubles; however, he had been frantic the whole time. It took all of his willpower and self-control to stop himself from even _looking_ in Heath's direction. He knew that his resolve would've crumbled if he had seen the terrified look on Heath's face. Heath may be a total brat, he was his brat kid brother. Thank Morgana Ace had understood what Hadrian was trying to do by passing the quaffle so near Heath. If Ace hadn't purposefully caused Heath's broom to dip, the first year would've lost his grip and slipped off. He was also glad that the rest of the Inner Circle had been able to locate and distract the thrice damned Quirrell.

Hadrian clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of the pathetic DADA professor. After a brief and gentle sweep of Heath's muddled mind, he had managed to gather the gist of what had happened when the stupid brat had gone on his little adventure.

He may be angry at the thought of Quirrell, but the thought of Dumbledore made his blood boil with rage. If it weren't for his skill in Occlumency, he would've destroyed the Hospital Wing after viewing Heath's memories and piecing the puzzle pieces together.

What gives the old coot the right to put Heath through all of these life threatening tests?

Hadrian looked up when the door to his dorm opened and a dirty blond head appeared.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Weston asked as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him with a small click.

Hadrian shrugged a little, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Weston rolled his eyes, "You serious mate? I'm your best friend, _something_ is bothering you."

Hadrian donned a cheesy and too bright smile and patted the spot next to him on his bed, "Alright BFF lets, like, gossip and talk and we, like, can gush over how, like, awesome life is, like."

Weston made a face and shuddered dramatically as he sat down next to Hadrian, "Don't _ever_ do that again. That's even worse than Celia."

Hadrian scoffed and threw himself back so that he was sprawled out on his half made bed, "I'm annoyed."

"I've noticed." Came the wry reply.

"This summer is going to be hell with my _parents_." Hadrian looked up and met Weston's eyes.

"Stay at my place then."

Hadrian hesitated. It's not like he had anything against Wes' home and his family… "You sure?"

Weston shrugged, "Yeah, you know how my parents are usually over in France."

Hadrian nodded. He did know that. Other than Weston and his parents, there's only one other member of the Noble House of Yaxley. He has a tattooed left arm and is currently locked away in Azkaban. Like the Blacks, the Yaxleys are also a Dark pureblood family. However, during the war, the main branch of the family had been neutral while only Warren Yaxley –Wes' uncle- had been a Voldemort supporter and Death Eater. Even though Yaxley is a Noble House and had been neutral except for one exception, they had still been shunned by most of the society after the end of the war. Because of this, Wes' father had jumped at the chance to be the ambassador of France for the British Ministry of Magic and thus able to avoid crowds while also keep his Wizengamot Seat and titles in Great Britain. Unfortunately, this meant that the elder Yaxleys are usually in France while Weston's in Great Britain.

Hadrian bit his lip as he stared up at the Slytherin green colored canopy of his bed, "I can't stay there much. I have to be at the mansion most of the time…."

Weston nodded in understanding before he perked up at an idea, "Why don't I go back to Potter Mansion with you?"

Hadrian's eyes widened as it darted over to his friend, "Are you crazy? Wes, you're talking about stepping into _Potter Mansion_. One of the Lightest strongholds in Great Britain!"

"So? You're perfectly fine, and you're as Dark as I am."

Hadrian shook his head, "I grew up with Light magic surrounding me… you've never been exposed to so much of it."

Weston rolled his eyes and motioned to their surroundings, "In case you haven't noticed, oh-great-smart-one, we're in Hogwarts, where _Dumbledore_ resides."

"I've noticed," Hadrian said, frustration seeping into his voice, "But the Hogwarts wards keep the place mostly neutral."

Weston shrugged, "So? Think of this as you helping me."

Hadrian shot him a skeptical look.

"You're helping me get used to a large amount of Light magic." Weston explained, "That way if I'm ever kidnapped when the war beings-"

"-There won't be-"

"-Yes there will, Hadrian, no matter how much you want to prevent it. We both know that it's going to come to that."

Hadrian sighed in reluctant agreement as he motioned for his friend to continue.

"Anyways, as I was saying. If I ever get kidnapped by Light wizards, I wouldn't be weakened because I would already have a tolerance for the large amount of Light magic that would most likely be in their headquarters."

"What makes you so sure that we wouldn't be working with the Light?" Hadrian mutters childishly as he buries his face in his covers.

Weston threw a pillow at him, "If that ever happens, there's even more reason for me to develop a tolerance. Other than that, we both know that you're maneuvering to form a fourth side to this mess."

Hadrian grimaced as he rolled up into a sitting position, "Do the rest… know?"

Weston nodded, a small smile played at the corner of his lips, "Of course, you weren't exactly subtle about how you feel about the Ministry and the Light. And you definitely won't be joining the wannabe Dark Lord."

Hadrian cracked a small smile, being a Light or Dark, or Neutral wizard is mostly heredity. The Malfoys are Dark, the Weaselys are Light, and muggleborns are Neutral. Granted, alliances for magic could change by Declaring for another type of magic and spending a lot of time practicing said magic, however it's rare. Even if a wizard or witch is from a Light or Neutral family and had Declared Dark (or vice-versa), he or she, and the family line, would never be truly Dark until after a few generations.

Contrary to popular belief, the Gaunts wasn't a Dark family. They were, a long, long time ago. But after a few centuries of insanity, the family had stopped practicing Dark traditions and thus their magic had turned Neutral. Voldemort's magic comes from a Neutral family. There was no denying that the wizard was Dark, extremely Dark. However, there would always be that underlining feel of _newness_ and _foreignness _in his Dark magic. Hence why Weston called him a wannabe Dark Lord.

Hadrian smoothed his hands over his school robes, "You sure Wes? They wouldn't like you being there."

Weston scoffed, "Since when had your lovely parents ever stopped _you_?"

Hadrian grinned, "True enough."

* * *

"The winner of the House Cup is Gryffindor!" Dumbledore exclaimed as his eyes twinkled brightly.

Theodore Nott sighed in disappointment as he turned his gaze away from the aged Headmaster. He exchanged a glance with Blaise.

"Gryffindor lover." The Italian muttered as he scowled at his plate of food.

Theodore nodded in agreement before scanning the rest of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors were cheering wildly while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also quite enthusiastic in their applause. No doubt they were all glad that the eight year Slytherin winning streak had finally been broken.

Theodore catches a flash of green and silver in the mass of blue and grey. Tracey Davis.

Theo honestly doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about his year mate. Sure, he had defended her on the first day of school, but they were far from friends. The halfblood had quickly become friends with some Ravenclaws and that was that.

Theo knew that the girl still had some trouble in her dorm, especially with Pansy and Millicent and occasionally Daphne, but other than that she was mostly ignored. Even Malfoy had stopped bothering her, too focused on tormenting the boy-who-lived.

The rest of the House just overlooked her, no doubt following Black's example. No one really sees the point in bothering her, it's not like she's anyone important. Theo had seen Annabelle Rosier and Tracey Davis doing homework together and playing wizarding chess once in a while. Theodore wouldn't be surprised if Davis' lack of bullies had something to do with the older girl's fondness for her.

Theodore looked to the far end of the table where Black and his Inner Circle always sat. The group didn't seem overly bothered by the Gryffindor's win. Daphne's cousin, Celia Dawn, was talking very animatedly with Flint and Pucey, smirks on all three of their faces. The two Rosiers and Yaxley were immersed in a book they had laid out between them. Meanwhile, Black was alternating between eating his meal and glancing at the Head Table in thought. Yup, the group seemed to be in a relatively good mood… well except for the demon twins. The two navy eyed prefects –Theo still had no idea how they came into their positions, they're called the _demon twins_ for Salazar's sake!- were shooting dark looks at the pair of ginger haired third year twins who were making a racket while celebrating.

Theodore winced. It's no secret in Slytherin House that the Armen twins had been out for the Weasely twins' blood ever since an incident that had occurred during the Yule holidays.

"Theo?"

Theodore focused his attention back on his best friend, "Yeah?"

"So are you coming to Italy with my mother and me?"

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, my father doesn't… mind."

Blaise shot him a knowing look. It hadn't taken him very long to realize that Theo doesn't exactly have the best home condition.

"Good."

Theo turned back to his meal with a small smile. Even though Slytherin House hadn't won the House Cup, they at least had the Quidditch Cup.

His first year at Hogwarts had been… nice. More than nice.

He honestly hadn't expected Slytherin House to be so united and… nice. The Hierarchy, the Inner Circle, the _king_.

Everything's just so nice.

Theodore's glad that the House had changed since his mother's been here.

All thanks to him.

Theodore looked up and was slightly startled when he met a pair of sharp emerald green eyes.

Black smiled a little at him in acknowledgement before his gaze shifted to continue down the table, forever watching over Slytherin House.

Hadrian James Potter-Black was a force to be reckoned with, and Theodore couldn't be happier that he was the king. Their king.

* * *

**Coming up next: Summer and Diagon Alley (depends on how long the summer chapter is going to be)**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	10. Summer and Birthday

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Please read the bolded A/N at the bottom okay? Thanks!**

* * *

Heath grimaced when he looked up from a doodling and was met with Hermione's scolding gaze.

"What?" he muttered as he self-consciously covered the drawing with his ink splattered hand.

The bushy haired girl frowned, "Heath! You should be doing your homework!"

"Aw, c'mon 'MIone! It's only the second week of summer! Look at Ron, he's not doing anything remotely school related!"

The ginger haired boy shot him a betrayed look, his mouth full of chocolate.

Hermione shot Ron a glare and huffed, "We should all finish our summer homework early, that way we have the rest of the summer to do whatever we want."

Heath opened his mouth to voice a protest but was interrupted by the woman who had just entered the parlor

"Hermione's right Heath, Ron. It's always good to do your school work early." Lily said with a warm smile.

Heath rolled his eyes when Hermione immediately lit up at the older woman's presence. Today was Hermione's second day staying at Potter Mansion –she and Ron would be spending a week here with Heath- and she had already adopted Lily Potter as her new role model.

Heath and Ron exchanged horrified looks at the prospect of having to do so much homework so early into summer vacation.

"Mum!" Heath protested, "We still have almost two months to work on our summer homework!"

"Boys." Lily said, a small smile on her face, "It's never too early to start on school work."

"Aw, c'mon Lils."

Heath grinned when his dad appeared in the parlor, having heard the conversation.

"Let the kids have some fun, school's only been out for a bit more than a week."

Lily lightly slapped her husband's arm, "James!"

The Head Auror shrugged, "Let's go do some flying, how 'bout that? Leave the females to their boring books."

Hermione flushed, "Mr. Potter-!"

James laughed, "I'm just teasing Hermione. I have nothing against a good book… once in a while."

Lily groaned, "James, stop setting a bad example for the kids." She motioned to Heath and Ron's eager faces. No doubt desperate to escape doing anything academic related.

James opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when the floo suddenly roared to life with green fire.

Heath jumped a little and moved farther away from the fireplace.

James eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "I wasn't expecting anyone to come through the fire… Lily?"

Lily shook her head, "No, neither am I."

The two adults glanced at the three first year-going-on- to-second year –students.

Heath shook his head, "I didn't invite anyone else…"

The five focused their attention on the floo and out of the corner of Heath's eyes, he could see his dad's right hand tense. He knew from experience that with a small flick of his wrist, his dad's wand would fall out of its holster and land in his waiting hands within nanoseconds.

The fire stopped roaring and a figure stepped gracefully out of the flames.

Heath blinked in surprise at the familiar figure before him.

A white button down, black slacks, dragon hide boots, an expensive pale blue silk casual robe, the Heir ring sitting proudly on his left hand, shoulder length dirty blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a haughty expression on his aristocratic face, Weston Yaxley looked like the picture perfect Dark pureblood Heir.

Out of all of Hadrian's _allies_ he was probably the…un-vilest of them all. Well, not counting the pretty brunette, she could probably even be classified as _nice_.

The fifteen year old Slytherin scanned the five figures gathered before him. Heath was distantly impressed when he managed to look down his nose at James even though the man stood a head taller.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_."

Heath started a little when his dad's wary voice rang out over the quiet room. He darted a look to his side and discovered that both of his parents had their wands drawn and pointed at the Slytherin.

To Heath's great surprise, Yaxley actually moved _towards_ the two adults.

"Lord and Lady Potter, a pleasure to meet you." The Slytherin said his voice was cold and his words dripped with sarcasm; however, his face was smoothed into a small respectful smirk. Heath was slightly disturbed at how in control the Slytherin was of… well _everything_.

Heath shot another glance at his parents and was left feeling uneasy. It seems like the fourth-going-on-to- fifth year's proper and pureblood greeting had put both of his parents, especially his dad, on edge.

"I am Weston Yaxley, Heir to the Noble House of Yaxley."

Heath watched in fascination as the older boy placed his fisted right hand over his heart and bent slightly at his waist: a greeting from one lesser House to a greater House.

Even though Heath was a member of an Ancient and Noble House, he was never taught the old ways. When he was younger, he had been ecstatic to skip out on extra lessons, but now… he was beginning to wish that his dad had taught him the old pureblood traditions.

James hesitated at the Slytherin's actions. Heath knew that his dad had been taught the old ways by Grandfather Charles and Grandmother Dorea. Almost reluctantly, James placed his fisted right hand over his heart and inclined his head in greeting.

Beside him, Lily Potter watched the exchange with curiosity.

Heath jumped a little when the door to the parlor opened and a person dressed in emerald green casual robes swept in.

Even though it had been more than a week since summer vacation began, Heath had yet to see his brother, even though he had been in the Mansion the whole time.

"Wes!" Hadrian called out, and to everyone's –except for Yaxley's- shock, he actually _smiled_.

Heath could hear his mum let out a small gasp at the sight of her eldest son smiling.

"Hadrian!" Yaxley said as he stepped forward. The two clasped their hands together and roughly bumped their shoulders.

Heath briefly wondered whether or not he and Ron would ever develop this type of casual masculine greeting the two older boys seemed to have.

The two Slytherin's stepped away from each other and Heath squirmed a bit when his brother's gaze met his briefly.

"C'mon." Hadrian said as he swept out of the room, as suddenly as he had entered.

Not bothering to give anyone else a second glance, the two disappeared from view.

Heath looked around at the other four in the parlor. Hermione was running a hand through her bushy hair, trying to smoothen it, while glancing at the door, a small blush on her cheeks. Heath shuddered lightly as a disturbing thought came to mind… for Merlin's sake she can't possibly… but she's his best friend and that's his brother…. Heath quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. No way was he going to dwell on _that_.

Ron's nose was scrunched up and he looked both annoyed and confused.

His parents however, were what caught Heath's attention.

His mum was staring at the door, a look of wistfulness and wariness on her features while his dad looked astonished and angry.

"That…" Lily trailed off at a loss for words.

Heath shrugged a little, feeling a need to defend his brother's actions, "Well… I _did_ invite Ron and 'Mione over, so you know… it's only fair that he also gets to invite a friend."

No one mentioned the fact that Hadrian had never had visitors before.

* * *

Hadrian smiled when he heard the low whistle that Weston let out.

"Wow mate, this place is…"  
"Epic?" Hadrian supplied.

The dirty blond haired boy nodded, eyes too focused on the sight to answer in words.

Hadrian had to admit, Black Castle really is quite an amazing place.

"Damn, it must've been hard leaving a place like this." Weston muttered as he took in the elegant arcs and gleaming marble of the castle.

"Mhm." Hadrian's smile widened as the two walked further into the Black ancestral home. The loving caress of Black Magic swirled around him, giddy and excitedly greeting its master.

"You think the house elves are still here?" Weston asked as he eyed the immaculately clean place.

Hadrian cocked his head to the side and focused on the bond that tied Black Castle to him, "Yeah. They're here alright. They're in a magical coma right now."

"You going to wake them up?"

Hadrian shook his head, "No, better not to. I'll wake them and the rest of the castle up-" he motioned to the still portraits hanging on the wall and the frozen white leopards outside the large window "-after we graduate."

Weston hummed in agreement, "Good idea mate. We're using this as headquarters right?"

Hadrian's eyes narrowed at the slight mention of the unavoidable war, "Yeah…"

"Right then. Anything else?"

"No, we're good." Hadrian said as he reached to grasp his best friend, "Back to Potter Mansion for the party."

"Lovely." Weston said sarcastically as the familiar feel of apparition took over the both of them.

* * *

Neville Longbottom sighed softly as he stared at the group of people gathered before him, all wishing Heath a happy birthday.

He still doesn't understand why his parents had ever thought it was a good idea to have a combined birthday party with Heath Potter, the boy-who-lived. It's quite obvious that most of the guests here hadn't even known they were attending a duo birthday celebration. Or maybe trio? Neville still wasn't sure if Hadrian's birthday is also included in this large party at Potter Mansion.

_Probably not, _he thought after scanning the room and finding not a single Slytherin in sight, _Of course, Aunt Lily and Uncle James are probably still upset with him…_

He jumped a little when he heard a loud crack sounding from outside the large ballroom doors. Because he was standing at the very edge of the doorway, he wasn't covered by the silencing charms and so was able to hear the sounds coming from outside of the ballroom.

Neville's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion wondering who could possibly be coming at this time. The party had been in full swing for more than two hours now.

Darting a look around him, Neville wasn't really surprised when no one was paying attention to him. The party goers were all focused on Heath, and his parents were mingling with all the other adults.

Without further thought, the boy slipped out of the crowded room. As soon as he passed the doorway, the chatter from the ballroom disappeared.

_Double sided silencing charm,_ Neville thought in surprise, _The Potters sure know their stuff._

The brown haired boy clumsily snuck down the stairs to the reception hall where he had heard the crack coming from.

He came to an abrupt halt when he heard a familiar voice.

"-Jazz is Head Boy."

Another voice answered, "Yeah. With you, Annabelle, and the Armen twins as prefects we basically have the House under control."

"Under control?" Hadrian's voice drawled.

The other voice that Neville couldn't quite put a name to responded, "Well… under _more_ control."

Hadrian laughed and Neville was startled by how genuine the sound was. He hadn't heard Hadrian laugh in a long time, smile, yes, but not laugh. Even though Hadrian was three years older than him, they had gotten along well, more so than Neville and Heath. But he hadn't interacted with Hadrian for nearly two years now; his parents hadn't seen the need to drop Neville off at the Potters when they go out ever since he turned nine.

Neville shook off the slight feeling of melancholy and continued to listen in on the conversation. A small part of him felt guilty for eavesdropping but he quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"-arcus is Quidditch captain but he'll graduate in two years." The other boy was saying.

"I think Ace should take over after."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm prefect now-"

"-and you're a shoo in for Head Boy by seventh year." The other voice said suddenly.

"Perhaps." Hadrian conceded, "But by then Heath would be in his fourth year."

"You worried that the Golden Brat would draw in more trouble?"

Hadrian huffed, "Yeah. You know, most kids get less troublesome as they grow up… but not Heath."

"Mhm." The other boy hummed, "I swear, if it weren't for you, he would've died ages ago."

Neville winced a little when he heard the sound of someone getting smacked upside the head. A muffled 'ow' followed the sound.

"You're so mean Hadrian." The unknown voice whined.

Neville was surprised… he didn't know Slytherins were capable of whining. By this time, he had no doubt that the other boy with Hadrian was a Slytherin.

"Yeah, yeah," amusement lingered in Hadrian's voice, "But you shouldn't say stuff like that. Morgana knows, Heath already has terrible luck. Don't curse it even more."

"Whatever." There was a pause, and Neville was surprised to hear the other boy's voice become hesitant, "Hadrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care so much?"

There was a long pause and Neville held his breath. When he had begun eavesdropping on this conversation, he hadn't expected to learn so much… this information is no doubt extremely sensitive.

"He's family. It's everything." Hadrian said softly, so soft that Neville had to strain to hear the reply.

"We're family too, you're everything to us." The other boy said, there was a short pause, "You're _my_ everything." Neville felt the back of his neck and his ears heat up at hearing the reverent and emotional tone the boy used.

Hadrian laughed lightly and Neville heard the sound of silk rustling as the fifth year leaned against the wall, "Wow mate, when did you become so girly?" Hadrian's voice suddenly dipped with emotion and he sighed, "You're my family too Wes. You're like my brother. You _are _my brother. More so than Heath… but he's still my brother you know?"

"Yeah. Brothers." The boy Hadrian called 'Wes' said. Neville bit his lip in confusion and astonishment. Was it his imagination or did the boy sound slightly disappointed?

Hadrian made a sound of agreement, "Brother until the very end Wes."

There was another long pause and Neville's skin felt prickly at the silence.

"Why are you so cold towards them- the Potters?" The Wes guy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You know how it'll be easier to protect them –_Heath_\- if others don't think I care for them… well most of them."

Neville was beginning to think that the 'them' Hadrian cared about was Heath. Only Heath. Not James and Lily, but just Heath. Neville frowned in confusion; Hadrian had never been exactly kind and loving to Heath. He's civil but definitely not all 'big-brother-love'.

'Wes' laughed sharply, "Don't bullshit me Hadrian. We both know that's not the truth. Not the _whole_ truth."

Hadrian was silent and Neville imagined the Slytherin running his hand through his hair in frustration. As creepy as it is for Neville to know about Hadrian's nervous habit, in his defense, Neville had known Hadrian for a _very_ long time.

"Fine. It's…. it's just easier you know? I don't have to _care_ so much. I mean, I used to feel guilty when _they_-" James and Lily, Neville filled in silently, "-looked at me in disappointment and stuff. But all those sad looks just started getting less and less as the years passed. After the Quidditch Incident, _they_ practically told me that they hated me. It's just so easy now. I don't have to feel the guilt of it. I don't have to feel guilty for not caring about _them_ enough!" Hadrian finished.

"But not Heath?"

"Heath's different." Hadrian answered shortly.

Neville felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Why, oh why, did he have to stumble upon this super sensitive conversation? Why did he have to be so curious and actually listen in? Why didn't he just walk away? Most importantly… _why_ are these two having such a confidential conversation in the middle of a hallway? During a birthday party of all things! For Merlin's sake! Aren't' Slytherin's supposed to be the sneaky and paranoid ones?

_Ugh, I guess people do make mistakes once in a while, even Hadrian, the epitome of perfection._ Neville thought.

Neville's eyes widened when he realized that the voices are drawing nearer to him. Fumbling with his feet, he hurriedly tried to shuffle away from the approaching footsteps.

_Oh Merlin no._ Neville thought as his heart clenched.

Too late.

The Gryffindor crashed onto the ground and the small table he tripped on tipped over, causing the ornate vase to splinter into thousands of pieces when it came in contact with the marble floor.

Neville groaned and opened his eyes. He gulped when he found two wands pointed at his chest.

"H-hey…" he stuttered a little as he eyes darted between Hadrian and the other boy.

Hadrian arched an eyebrow and Neville shrank back, intimidated.

"What are you doing Neville?" the older boy said as he slowly retracted his wand.

Neville sighed in relief when the other boy also drew back his wand and sheathed it. Though his body remained tense, as if expecting Neville to jump up and attack Hadrian any second.

"Um… I h-heard apparition s-so I just came to ch-check." Neville mumbled, heart pounding rapidly.

Hadrian tilted his head to side and a strange contemplative look flashed across his face, "Did you… hear anything else?"

Neville fidgeted and his eyes shifted around uneasily. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that question.

The raven haired fifth year shared a look with his friend and before he could do anything, Hadrian had grabbed his arm, his other arm hooked with his friend's and they were apparating away.

* * *

Hadrian appeared in his tower with a loud 'CRACK'. He felt a small bit of satisfaction trickle through him, even after two years of aspirating on his own, he still felt proud of the fact that he was able to land gracefully on his feet. It was a stark contrast compared to when he was younger and participating in any form of magical transportation, be it apparition, floo, or portkey.

He glanced to his side and wasn't surprised at how smoothly Weston had landed on his feet. Wes had always been very coordinated.

He grimaced a little when he focused on the only Gryffindor in the small group. The same could not be said about Neville Longbottom.

The boy was currently sprawled on the pure white carpet on the floor, a dazed and surprised look on his slightly chubby face.

Hadrian bent down and helped the boy up, he then pushed him onto the royal blue arm chair while taking a seat beside Weston on the matching colored sofa.

Hadrian couldn't help but feel a small pang of pity for the younger boy. He was shifting around his seat in nervousness.

"Neville."

The mousy haired boy looked at him with wide yes.

Hadrian motioned to Weston, "This is my friend, Weston Yaxley. He's a Slytherin in my year."

Neville shook Weston's hand timidly when the older boy offered it.

Hadrian exchanged another knowing look with Weston.

"What did you hear Neville?" Hadean asked.

The boy trembled a little and Hadrian considered softening his gaze, but then he brushed the thought aside. It's better to quickly deal with this than to let it draw out for so long.

"Well?" Weston asked, his voice hard and wary.

Neville shrank into his seat, "I-I'm sorry! I… everything."

Hadrian closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Well… this sure as hell complicates things."

He glanced at Weston and a silent conversation passed between them.

_Do you think?_

_Yeah. It'll be helpful having an inside source. But it'll be complicated. I don't trust him though. _Weston's eyes seemed to say.

_I've known Neville ever since he was born. I think we can trust him… for the most part._

The two turned back to the person in question.

"What do you think?" Hadrian questioned.

Neville looked at him with confusion.

"The plan. The goals." Hadrian clarified.

Neville blinked rapidly, "I.. uh. You mean, about y-you um being not D-Dark and wanting to um help H-Heath?" he stuttered out.

Weston rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair in impatience, "No. You silly boy. Hadrian is not not-Dark. We're both Dark."

Neville squeaked in fright and Weston scowled at him.

Hadrian elbowed his best friend before turning calming eyes onto Neville, "Yes. I want to help Heath. I want him to survive this damned war. But that doesn't mean I'm _Light_-" he mentally shuddered at the word. It's not like he had anything against it, really, but because of his Declaration to the Dark, Light magic is more… unpleasant. However, he could still cast some Light spells, such as the Patronus Charm, due to his Potter heritage. "-I'm Dark. Wes is too. But we're _not_ evil, nor are we ever going to bow in front of the _Dark Lord_."

"Wannabe." Weston coughed when Hadrian spat out the title.

Neville looked shocked and just a little bit too pale.

"So… you in, Neville?" Hadrian posed the last question.

The boy nodded robotically, a look of disbelief and trepidation on his face, "I-I guess. I mean, w-we've always been fr-friends…"

Hadrian and Weston grinned and Neville shrank even further back into his seat.

"You made the right choice, kid." Weston said as he fingered his wand, "My _obliviates_ are kind of rusty, I'll hate to damage you're brain."

* * *

**Coming up next: More summer and DIagon Alley **

**1) I'm jet lagged and tired and I think I have a cold, hence why I haven't updated.**

**2) I don't have a steady update schedule, but if you guys want, I can start updating once a week or something. Choose a day, I'm pretty much fine with any.**

**3) School's starting soon so I won't be able to update as much (maybe once every two weeks).**

**4) As mentioned before, I have terrible grammar, especially with tenses. I do reread each chapter at least four times before updating. It's not that I don't try, I just get confused too easily.**

**5) On a lighter note: Neville is brought into the fold! **

**6) Weston likes Hadrian more than a friend (if it wasn't obvious, sorry for the spoiler). But it's one-sided, Hadrian doesn't see him that way. But this would not ruin their friendship okay?**

**7) And another spoiler. I've decided to pair Hadrian with Fleur Delacour. As mentioned before, their relationship won't be super dramatic and "teen drama" type. **

**8) What else? Oh, right. Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	11. Of Masks and Secrets

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters goes to J.K Rowling**

**Okay, so this is basically the edited and longer (added 2 more POVs) version of chapter 11. I suggest not skipping over the front since there are some changes there.**

**Other then that, people, enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Theodore Nott knew that something was up. He wasn't exactly sure what, but something was up.

On the second night of his second year at Hogwarts, all of the Slytherins were told to gather in the Common Room right after dinner.

Theo had never experienced a whole House gathering before. But even without the pointed looks and hushed whispers among his fellow Slytherin's, he knew that it was the Hierarchy calling.

That night, Theo stood near the back of the room with Blaise while they watched Hadrian Black gracefully step onto his conjured pedestal.

The newly turned fifteen year old's aristocratic features were soft, his smile warm and welcoming. A prefect badge glinted in the firelight as he addressed the House.

Theo had exchanged confused looks with Blaise after the emerald eyed boy had disappeared into his quarters with the rest of his Inner Circle.

Around him, he can see and hear the other Slytherins muttering to each other in confusion.

"Why do you think Black wants us to stay away from Longbottom?" Blaise asked.

Theo shrugged, "I dunno. They grew up together didn't they?"

Blaise scoffed, "Longbottom and Black? Seriously? I hardly believe that Black and _Potter _are related."

After that strange incident, Theo decided to put the thoughts out of his mind. His king wanted him to play nice with Longbottom. He will.

But then there came the strange friendship that had suddenly sprung out of nowhere. It had happened during the summer, while Theo was away in Italy with Blaise and his mother; the whole of Great Britain was tipped upside down… well not really.

But then again, Malfoy had always seemed to think that the world revolved around him. But the keyword was _seemed_.

Theo frowned thoughtfully as he shot the platinum blond boy a curious look. He quickly looked away when Blaise dropped another piece of parchment on his desk.

Blaise. Passing notes. History. These three words always go hand in hand.

Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like he had changed much appearance wise (other than the usual height and loss of baby fat growth). It's more like his personality had changed.

Not much, but it had. Oh, Malfoy was still as nasty as ever… but his cruelty was more subdued, a little, maybe, kind of. He doesn't go around tossing insults and throwing hexes at random people anymore. In short, he seemed to have dropped his bullying ways. He's still a brat, but not a bully, not without reason at least.

Theo stole another glance in Malfoys direction. A platinum blond head and a lush golden blonde head.

Yup. Still there. Theo had not been hallucinating on the Hogwarts Express when he had first stumbled upon the pair. Nor had he been hallucinating for the past two weeks since school had started.

A quick look shot to the back of the classroom further confirmed his thoughts. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle were seated in the back of the room. Two of them gossiping, the other two sleeping. Tracey Davis was seated in the front of the classroom furiously scribbling down notes with one of her Ravenclaw friends.

That leaves… Daphne Greengrass.

For the life of him, Theo just couldn't understand how this had happened. _How_? For the most of first year, the Slytherins were split into four sections. Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle gathered in one group. Blaise and Theo pairing off. Tracey Davis flocking to the Ravens. And Daphne Greengrass, the beautiful and icy girl. Heiress of an Ancient and Noble House, cousin of a member of the Inner Circle, just by herself.

How in Morgana's name did Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass go from being what they were last year to being friends?

It was… bizarre.

Theo sighed softly and scowled when his best friend poked him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow when Theo shoved him.

Another thing to his list of problems? Confusions?

Does it even matter?

Blaise had been fine when Theo had left to go –shudder- _home_ the week before school started. However, Theo had noticed that he had been distracted on the Hogwart's Express when they had once again met up. But ever since last Thursday, Blaise had been acting even stranger. He had been disappearing off at odd times without saying a word.

If it were any other Slytherin, Theo wouldn't have batted an eyelash at the disappearing acts. Every Slytherin was entitled to his or her own private scheming time. Bu tit was Blaise Zabini for Salazar's sake! No one is as clingy as him. He always insists on travelling in packs, or at least with another person. This quirk of his kind of reminds Theo of girls. He never understood why if one of them had to use the restroom, three others had to follow…

* * *

"Tell me Celia, what have you heard about our new fair crew?" Hadrian asked absently as he tapped his fingers against his broom while leaning against the railing watching the rest of the Quidditch team run drills with Marcus hurling threats, and occasionally hexes, at them.

Celia scoffed as she flicked a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder, "Fair crew? Seriously Hadrian? I'm, like, just going to take a wild guess here and, like, say that you're referring to my darling cousin and the Malfoy Heir."

Hadrian turned and frowned a little at the girl, "What's wrong with fair crew?"

Weston snorted as he held up two fingers, "First, there is _nothing _fair and just about the ice bitch and the albino brat."

"-I'm talking about their coloring-" Hadrian started.

"-Yeah, we know." Celia cut in before shooting a lethal glare at Weston, "What do you mean ice bitch? That's, like, my cousin we're talking about!"

"Mhm. Like cousin, like cousin."

"That made no sense." Hadrian muttered.

"I am _not_ a bitch! That's, like, Sera's thing!" Celia pouted.

"Yeah whatever." Weston said as he lowered the other finger, "Secondly, 'fair crew' sounds retarded."

Hadrian punched his friend on the arm in annoyance, "It does not!"

"Um… yeah. It, like, actually does." Celia said slowly.

Hadrian shot Celia a betrayed look, "He just called you a bitch not even two minutes ago! Why are you taking his side?"

The blonde girl shrugged, "Hey, I'm just, like, going with the truth 'kay?"

"The truth." Hadrian deadpanned, "You, the queen of gossip, is going with the truth."

Celia nodded seriously.

Hadrian sighed and shook his head sadly, "Why am I stuck with people like you? _Why_?"

Weston kicked him in the shin, "You love it mate. Don't deny it."

Hadrian groaned in exasperation, "Just tell me what you know Celia."

The girl smirked, "Well… all this is supposed to be, like, hush-hush you know?"

Hadrian arched an eyebrow.

"But since I love you two, I'll, like, spill."

"Wow, I feel so honored." Weston said sarcastically.

Celia ignored the dark blond haired boy, "Anyways. It, like, happened during the summer. My cousin, Daphne's little sister, Astoria you know?"

Hadrian and Wes nodded.

"Well it was, like, totally sudden. But basically they're betrothed."

Weston's eyes widened in surprise and Hadrian could feel a similar expression wash over his face.

"Betrothed? As in the real deal?" Wes breathed.

Celia nodded eagerly, "Yeah. The real deal. A magical blood betrothal."

"Damn." Hadrian said in awe as his eyes focused in on the small figure zooming around on his broom, intently chasing after a small golden snitch.

"You can, like, say that again." Celia agreed.

"Wait. They did all this in just three months?" Hadrian asked suddenly.

"How long have they even known each other?" Wes added.

"Around three months." Celia answered breezily, "It was all, like, a big coincidence really. Apparently Tori got lost in Muggle Paris or something, and she, like, ran into mini Malfoy who was in Paris with his tutor. Long story short, Malfoy helped her. They got along, like, really hit it off and stuff. The parents met. And bam! Unbreakable betrothal right there."

"Wait, wait, wait." Wes said, "Apparently got lost? Aren't you her cousin? Shouldn't you know stuff like this?"

Celia made an annoyed sound, "Um… no? We're not, like, _that_ close. Daddy's, like, two decades older than Aunt Vivienne, and plus they're like, an Ancient and Noble House."

Hadrian frowned slightly, "But you're family…"

Celia shrugged, "So? You're more of a family to me than they are. Don't, like, get me wrong. I'm cool with them… but, you know."

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully. Family isn't _all_ about blood. Sure, it is important. But it's not everything.

"So Malfoy and little Greengrass huh?" Wes said, "How old is she anyways?"

"She's ten now. Two years younger than Daphne and Malfoy. Five years younger than us."

Wes blinked in surprise, "Isn't she a little young for romance?"

Hadrian chuckled, "Isn't Malfoy a little young for that as well?"

"Yeah. She is. They are." Celia examined her cuticles before looking up, "But they get along as friends. Seriously. Like, little Tori actually made Malfoy somewhat decent. I mean, have you, like, seen him this year? It's like, kind of weird."

"Makes sense why Greengrass and Malfoy are suddenly all buddy-buddy." Wes added, "She must've spent a lot of time with him this summer. Probably is grateful for him helping out her sister."

"Mhm."

"But you said they got along as _friends_." Hadrian said without warning.

Wes and Celia looked at him inquiringly.

"As _friends_." The prefect stressed the word, "It doesn't mean they'll grow up to develop romantic feelings towards each other."

Celia laughed, "Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem. The worst that will, like, happen is a one sided romance."

"Yeah?" Wes asked with interest.

"Yeah." Celia's eyes glinted with glee, "Little Tori seems to have become permanently red."

Hadrian laughed as he pictured a little ten year old blushing furiously at a pale and emotionless twelve year old.

It was a sight that Hadrian would kill to see.

A person that could actually make Draco Malfoy change from a total brat to a somewhat decent human being? Hadrian had got to meet this Astoria Greengrass. Someday perhaps, someday.

* * *

"How's the dream team?"

Weston sighed, "Can you please stop that?"

The fifth year turned and leveled his best friend with an annoyed glare.

"What?"

Weston rolled his eyes, "I swear, each time the name gets worse and worse."

"I don't think anything can be worse than 'fair crew', Wes." Annabelle giggled.

Weston arched an eyebrow when Hadrian turned accusing eyes onto him.

"You told her!"

"So?" Weston countered, "I don't see why you're so fascinated with the Malfoy brat and the girl, it's been more than a month now."

"Celia's cousin, Daphne." Annabelle added.

"Same thing." Weston said flippantly. He could care less about Celia's cousin, but the Malfoy Heir… Weston had never liked him. The dirty blond haired boy could still remember the anger that had coursed through him when he heard the brat's words on the night of September 1st, last year.

It's one of the things that Weston loves about Hadrian, his heart. Annabelle may be the kindest of the nine of them, but Hadrian is a close second. The difference is that Hadrian knows how to prioritize when it comes to his emotions. Hadrian may have forgiven the Malfoy Heir, but rest assured, Weston would not.

Hadrian sighed, "It's not Malfoy and Greengrass per say. It's…"

"Astoria?" Annabelle asked as she smoothed her hands down her school skirt.

Weston snorted as he plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it around his fingers, "What's so special about the mini-Greengrass?"

Hadrian was silent as he stared at the surprisingly clam waves of the Great Lake.

Weston froze, "No. Fucking. Way. Hadrian… she's only _ten_!-"

Annabelle's eyes were wide, "-And the betrothal with Draco-"

Hadrian let out a half strangled laugh, "What?"

"Mate, you-"

"Okay. First off." Hadrian ticked a figure at Annabelle, "I can take Lucius' spawn any day. Plus, through his mother, he falls under Black authority –_my_ authority. Secondly," he turned and his emerald green eyes narrowed in on Weston, "I am not a fucking pedophile. I have no interest in little girls like Astoria Greengrass. At least not in _that _way."

Weston didn't know whether or not he should be relieved or worried. On one hand, it's nice to know that his best friend wouldn't be making a move on a girl that had barely entered the double digits. On the other hand, if Hadrian wasn't interested in the littlest Greengrass in that way, then what could it possibly be? Weston hates it when Hadrian starts scheming. His plans were either incredibly brilliant or incredibly deadly, and no, not deadly in the good way (as in aimed at the enemy).

Hadrian ran his hand over the front of his schools robes, fingers lingering on his prefect badge as he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "I have been watching the Malfoy Heir recently…"

Weston forcefully tore his eyes away from Hadrian's fingers as they ran over his badge. He tried to focus on Hadrian's words, "What about the brat?"

Hadrian met his gaze briefly before looking away while shrugging a little, "We'll see."

Weston quickly looked away and clenched his jaw tightly.

_Please let this one be incredibly brilliant._

* * *

Blaise Zabini fidgeted nervously as he watched the figure before him pace back and forth.

"Um… sir- I mean-"

"-did she say anything else?"

Blaise quickly shook his head. This may have been the fourth time they had met up, but Blaise was still as nervous as when he had first asked for help. He wonders if this nervousness would ever go away.

The figure sat down across from him, his fingers laced elegantly together on the plain wooden classroom desk.

Even in the long abandoned classroom, under the dim lighting, surrounded by dust, and seated on half-broken furniture, Hadrian Black still manages to look as poised and refined as ever.

"Ah-choo!"

Blaise uncovered his nose and his eyes stung from the violent sneeze.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the second year.

Black raised an eyebrow and Blaise felt a stirring of annoyance, the action just reminded him too much of that prat Malfoy.

"Allergies?"

Blaise nodded mutedly. He stiffened when the fifth year flicked his wrist and his wand suddenly appeared in his hand.

With a wave of his wand, the dust was vanished and Blaise instantly felt better.

"Thanks." The younger boy muttered as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Black inclined his head slightly as he sheathed the wand, his eerie eyes shone bright with curiosity and power, "Now tell me. Where is your mother? Did she… prepare herself after the encounter?"

Blaise nodded once again.

"Does she know that you sought me out?" he asked sharply.

Blaise twisted his hands together under the desk. He briefly wondered if Hadrian Black could sense his anxiety because the older Slytherin's gaze softened a little.

"M-my mother." Blaise started as he licked his lips, his throat suddenly turning dry, "She said that he has many… friends and is… powerful. Is useful."

"Did you tell her that you came to me?"

Blaise shook his head silently.

Black leaned back onto his rickety wooden chair. Blaise let out a small sigh when the prefect's heavy gaze was lifted from him.

"Interesting… why not?"

Blaise sat up straighter and his chest constricted, a tone of defensiveness in his voice, "My mother is a busy woman."

Black sighed, and Blaise was surprised by how tired the sound was, "She doesn't care does she?"

Blaise paused and a chill ran down his spine when Black's expression softened, his eyes shaded with… understanding?

"How did he find out?"

Blaise didn't answer, he knew that the king had already suspected. His lack of response no doubt confirmed the fifth year's suspicion.

Slowly, green eyes melded with his golden brown ones, "She told him didn't she? She tried to blackmail him."

"I-Yes…yeah. She did."

Blaise flinched a little when he felt an angry and annoyed wave of magic wash over him.

"Your mother." Black said lowly, "She needs to understand that sometimes, enough is enough… You will continue to keep me informed of this?"

Blaise nodded for what must've been the tenth time within the past half hour.

The golden brown eyed boy snuck a glance at Black before carefully rising from the chair and heading towards the door.

Before Blaise could step out of the room, he was stopped.

"Zabi- Blaise."

The second year turned around slowly, is it a good sign when the king is making an effort to call you by your first name? He sure hopes so.

"Blaise," Black said again, "I'm… I'm not angry with you. I'm just upset that a mother," Black sucked in a sharp breath, "-a mother would put her son in danger for such… _selfish_-" the magic in the room spiked sharply, "-reasons."

Hadrian paused as he looked down at his hands, "I don't mean to be intrusive… but I- I understand and I'm glad that you came to me. Slytherin House… it' not just a house anymore, it's a family, or I hope to make it one."

Blaise stilled. He didn't know whether or not the king was being serious. Was this another power play? Blaise had never been any good at politics; he usually stayed away from this kind of stuff. That was how he survived the previous school year, plus, he had Theo with him.

Black let out a soft laugh, "You're wondering about the sincerity of my words. I don't play games unless it is necessary." The green eyed boy looked away, "Believe it or not, all of this manipulation and deceiving is not something that comes naturally to me. Not something that _came_ naturally to me."

"Came?"

Black smiled at him, a mixture of wistfulness, sadness, desperation, regret, and self-loathing. In that moment, Blaise found himself staring into the face of a fifteen year old that had to grow up too fast. A mere boy tortured by guilt and grief. He was staring into the face of Harry Potter.

"People change…"

Blaise nodded. Once again he was silent, but when his golden brown eyes met the tremulous green of the older Slytherin, he knew that his silence spoke volumes.

As Blaise made his way out of the abandoned corridor and headed in the direction of the Library to meet Theo, he couldn't help but feel honored.

No doubt, it had been a long time since anyone had seen Hadrian Potter-Black stripped of his masks.

* * *

**Coming up next: Halloween**

**Next update: I have no idea... I write when I have inspiration. I have it all planned out but I need a trigger or something to get in the mood of writing. So yeah... give me some ideas and it might do the trick. PLEASE.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	12. Hints

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Please read the long AN at the end!**

* * *

If Hadrian hadn't been a Slytherin, he would have been banging his head against the stone wall at this precise moment.  
Why? Just… why?

Sometimes he wondered how he and the brat could possibly be related.

The sound of flesh hitting stone rang out from beside him. Hadrian slid a look to his left and wasn't surprised to find Adrian rubbing his forehead.

The prefect barely held back a smirk of amusement. Ace had never been one to follow Slytherin-esque etiquette… or basic etiquette for that matter.

The crowd parted and Hadrian subtly motioned for his friends to step into the shadows so that they weren't as noticeable. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore or anyone else to pay special attention to him or any other Slytherins. They were _his _Slytherins damn it. _His _to protect.

The raven haired boy concealed a slight scowl. He hated how almost everything bad was always attributed to the Slytherins.

Beside him, Hadrian could hear Marcus shift and tell the Armen twins to start herding the rest of the Slytherins away from the crime scene. Hadrian couldn't' help but feel satisfied. People usually only saw Marcus' muscular build, casual attitude towards academics, and immense fondness for Quidditch, they don't realize that under all that, he was actually a very smart individual. After all, he was a Slytherin.

"Morgana." Weston snarled softly when they heard the Malfoy spawn start taunting Heath, "I thought you said he was better now."

Hadrian halfheartedly moved to stop Wes from going for his wand when the word 'mudblood' was heard. Honestly, Hadrian was also tempted to draw his wand and curse the second year.

"He was," the prefect answered, "At least the first few weeks of school."

"Does his ability of being a proper human being wear off or what?"

Hadrian froze.

"Hey. Hadrian?" Wes asked, alarm seeping into his voice.

The raven haired boy's mind spun rapidly. The possibility…

"I'm fine Wes." Hadrian replied as he used Occlumency to sweep the thought aside.

There were more important matters to deal with right now.

On the top of the list: Keep the Slytherins safe.

Second: Keep the brat safe.

Third: Hunt down and perhaps torture the dipshit that opened the damned Chamber. Seriously, if there's one thing that Hadrian's short on, it's time. He honestly doesn't have the time or patience to deal with stuff like this.

"Fucking Hogwarts. What kind of bloody school is this?"

To his right, Weston scoffed, "Forget about wealth, lordships, or magical strength. That sentence should be enough reason for all of Slytherin to follow you without compliant. Hell, the whole bloody school should bow down to you for just saying that, Hadrian."

* * *

Even now, sitting in the middle of snake pit, Heath was still having second doubts. Thankfully it was Christmas Day, the day that he gets his necklace back, fully charged, stronger than ever.*

The second year barely withheld a sigh as he continued to pretend to pay attention to Malfoy talk about his father.

Heath shared a look with Ron. Well, Ron currently polyjuiced as Crabbe, or was it Goyle? Meh, Grabbe then. Heath couldn't really tell the two apart.

"-that's what father told me, and I have to say, I agree."

Heath was proud to say that his imitation of a Grabbe-like grunt was quite spot on.

"What is with you two?" Malfoy snapped, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

While the blond scowled at them from his seat, the two Gryffindors shared a panicked look. As far as Heath knew, the Grabbe duo didn't really talk.

"Uh…" Ron said, "Cupcake."

Heath was preparing to make a run for it when Malfoy's eyes flashed with a strange emotion. To Heath's surprise –now he's thinking that he had hallucinated the whole thing-, the blond boy's expression quickly shifted into its usual sneer and the boy scoffed, "Figures. Seriously, I spend more time with Daphne and you two end up like this." the boy waved carelessly at the two polyjuiced Gryffindors.

Heath didn't know whether to be offended by Malfoy's words or shocked by the sheer lack of malice in it. It almost seems as if the Slytherin wasn't actually insulting them… or Grabbe.

"How's your dog, Crabbe?"

Heath and Ron shared a panicked look. Heath mentally cursed himself for not bothering to check whose face he was currently wearing.

Ah, screw it.

"Fine."

Heath was relieved when Ron had the same idea as him and the two had answered Malfoy's question at the same time. Grabbe unites once again.

Malfoy's silver eyes sharpened. Before Heath could start panicking again, the platinum blond boy had looked away disinterestedly.

"Draco."

Heath looked up when he heard someone call out to Malfoy. It was rather strange hearing someone refer to the blond using his first name rather than his last.

"Daphne, yes?" Malfoy answered.

For the tenth time within the past ten minutes, Heath almost experienced a heart attack –this time from shock, not panic-. Beside him, he could hear Ron muffling a choking sound.

Malfoy, the devil's spawn, had actually smiled. Bloody hell.

Daphne Greengrass approached the trio sitting together. She shot the two polyjuiced boys a strange look before turning to Malfoy, "Draco, you're late."

Malfoy glanced at the large clock directly across the fireplace in the common room, "My apologies Daphne, let's go."

Giving Heath and Ron each curt nod, Malfoy rose, offered the blond girl his arm and the two left, heading towards one of the three corridors leading to the dormitories.

Heath blinked, "Did he just…"  
"… Yeah, mate. He just apologized to her. Bloody hell." Ron said, equally as dazed.

Before the two boys could dwell more on that unsettling event, they were startled by a girl wearing a prefect badge.

"Gregory and Vincent right?"

Heath recognized her, more from her kind voice than from her pretty aristocratic face.

"Follow me, boys." Annabelle Rosier said as she made a beeline for the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

Heath and Ron shared a frantic look, but they could do nothing but follow the older girl. Already, other Slytherins were staring at the two with curiosity. Heath wondered why, was it unusual for upper years and lower years to interact in Slytherin?

Before stepping out of the snake's pit, Heath glanced back and met silver. Draco Malfoy's eyes were thoughtful as they flickered between Rosier and Heath.

Hurriedly turning back around, Heath stepped out of the common room.

Immediately on high alert –he's the boy-who-lived, of course he had defense tutors in the past!-, the second year reached for his wand, already prepared when Rosier spun around. However, he was not prepared for the worried expression on her face.

"You two shouldn't have gone in there." the prefect said, "Do you have any idea what they would have done? What the Circle would have done?"

"We-I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Rosier's lips were pursed, "I know who you are. I found Hermione Granger in the restroom, with the potion."

Heath felt himself pale at the words.

"Listen, Heath, Ron," the Slytherin said, "I shouldn't be doing this-… Just be careful. You're lucky that Hadrian or the rest of the Circle weren't there."

Heath opened his mouth to say something, but Annabelle Rosier was already walking away.

"Let's go, mate." Ron said quickly.

Heath allowed himself to be dragged away.

The two had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room looking for answers, but now, they left with even more questions.

_What is the Circle?_

* * *

It was May first, the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Well it was supposed to be, that is until Clearwater and the Golden Boy's little girlfriend went and got themselves petrified outside of the library.

To make matters worse, Theodore Nott, heir to an Ancient and Noble House, Declared Dark, pureblooded, and member of Slytherin House to boot was also found petrified outside the Slytherin Common Room.

Needless to say, Stefano Armen was not in a good mood.

If someone like the Nott Heir could be petrified, than clearly, no one in this school was safe.

"-a basilisk most likely." Hadrian was saying as he sat in his usual chair in the common room. The Inner Circle was safely cocooned in a ridiculous amount of privacy wards to ensure upmost secrecy.

"So we have to find the Chamber of Secrets." Marcus concluded.

Stefano couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious conclusion. For the past few months he had found himself becoming more and more aggressive when it came to dealing with Flint. Probably had something to do with how much time his sister and the Quidditch player had been spending together.

Stefano scowled a little when he caught sight of how closely the two sixth years were sitting together on the couch.

"We already have a few leads." Weston answered. Jasper, who was sitting beside Wes, waved his wand and the parchments on the table in front of the Slytherins shuffled and rearranged itself so that all nine members of the Inner Circle could see it.

"We think it's most likely somewhere in or around the second floor girl's lavatory near the Charms corridor." The Head Boy continued Wes' sentence, eyes scanning over the parchments.

"Wait. You mean like, Moaning Myrtle's place?" Celia asked, "Ew." Her mouth twisted in disdain and in that moment, Stefano could clearly see the resemblance between the Greengrass Heiress and her cousin.

Weston shrugged, "We interviewed her, seems likely."

Jasper hummed in agreement, "Yes. We also examined the lavatory-"

Adrian snickered. Stefano had to admit, imagining the ever poised Jasper Rosier snooping around a girl's lavatory is quite amusing.

Jasper shot Adrian a halfhearted glare before continuing, "-We examined the place and found this." here, the Head Boy waved his wand again and a parchment flew from below the pile of parchments and into Hadrian's hands.

The Inner Circle leaned in to catch a glimpse of the parchment.

"A sink. In the girl's lavatory." Hadrian deadpanned.

"Yep." Weston confirmed, "Our esteemed Founder seems to be kind of pervy."

"Or maybe the place had just been redesigned." Annabelle pointed out quietly, always the one willing to see the good in others.

Stefano ignored her, he was still bitter about the incident from a year ago. Out of all of the members of the Inner Circle, Stefano had always disliked Annabelle Rosier the most. It was irrational, since the girl was so damn nice, but Stefano still disliked her. Sometimes the sixth year had trouble believing that Jasper and Annabelle were related. They were so different.

Hadrian examined the parchment, "Did you two find a way to open it?"

Jazz and Wes shook their heads.

"I'll go take a look at it then." Hadrian said as he passed the parchment over to Stefano, who was on his left, to examine, "It'll probably be some sort of parseltongue password though, judging by Slytherin's history."

The rest of the Circle nodded in agreement. The conclusion made sense.

Hadrian leaned back in his chair, emerald eyes glazed over, deep in thought.

The rest of the Circle helped gather the parchments together, Stefano didn't bother to contribute. He had always been the type to just left things for the house elves to deal with.

Anyways, Serafina hated it when he didn't pick up after himself. Well, she deserves to be annoyed tonight. His baby sister actually thought that he wouldn't find out about her and Flint's relationship.

"We need to drop a hint." Hadrian announced suddenly. The eight other Slytherins paused in their actions to give the fifth year their full attention, "Now that Granger isn't there, I doubt that the brat and his friend would be able to solve this mystery without outside help."

Annabelle sighed, "Why don't we have Heath open the Chamber and just go in and take care of the basilisk ourselves?"

The group of Slytherins stared at the fifth year prefect with horror. Even Hadrian, ever the big brother, was looking at his counterpart with a disturbed expression.

"Annie, hon." Celia started sweetly, her demeanor suddenly did a one eighty, "What the fuck is like, wrong with you?"

Stefano noted how Jasper didn't even bother coming to his sister's defense.

"What?" Annabelle said, shrinking into herself, "They're only second years!"

She turned to Hadrian, no doubt hoping that she could sway him.

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at his friend, "We are Slytherins Annabelle. We do not participate in heroic deeds like that."

"But it's dangerous!" the brunette protested, "And he's you're brother!"

_Wrong move, bitch_. Stefano thought viciously.

Friend or not, _no one_ is allowed to manipulate Hadrian using his family.

Hadrian's eyes turned cold. Stefano sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the powerful magic roll through him. Sitting directly across from him, to Hadrian's right, Weston shuddered at the wave of magic. The blond boy had always been the most in tune with Hadrian's magic, what with being the Right Hand and all.

"We look to the bigger picture." Hadrian said, each word was icy, "Heath Potter deals with the challenges as they come. But we ensure that each challenge he passes would contribute to the ultimate goal. I may not agree with our _dear_ Headmaster's methods of training Heath, it is too messy. But Dumbledore does have the right idea. The boy needs to learn to defend himself, to fight."

As quickly as the magic had surrounded them, it was gone. Quickly pulled back by Hadrian's iron control and once again placed under wraps.

Stefano closed his eyes briefly to orientate himself with this new sense of emptiness, of loss.

"As I was saying," Hadrian said, as if the incident had not happened, "We need someone to give the boys a hint."

"I-I'll do it." Annabelle volunteered.

"No."

Stefano was legitimately surprised by the refusal. Hadrian rarely outright used his power over them like that. He gave his Inner Circle, and Slytherin House, a great deal of leeway.

"How about the Longbottom kid? He's on our side right?" Adrian asked.

"We don't have a side-"

"-Yes we do Hadrian." Most of the Circle chimed reflexively.

It was getting old, Hadrian denying leading his own side in this war. Or not so much in denial… Stefano wanted to shoot a stinging hex at the emerald eyed boy when he caught sight of him trying to hide a small smile. Clearly, Hadrian had moved on from his denial and is now just annoying them with this "issue". Damn him. Judging by the annoyed and amused expression of the rest of the Circle's face, they too have just realized that they were being played.

"I will task Zabini with this." Hadrian said, the moment of lightness gone.

The navy eyed boy wasn't the only one that was surprised by this revelation. It seems like none of the Circle, except for Weston –obviously-, had been aware that Hadrian was associating with Desdemona Zabini's son.

"None of you will interfere." Hadrian commanded, though his heavy gaze lingered mostly on Annabelle.

When the rest of the Circle left to work in the library, attend to Head Boy duties, or to play Quidditch, Stefano remained behind.

"Stef?" Hadrian asked, "What's wrong?"

The sixth year arranged his seat so that he, Wes, and Hadrian were sitting in a loose circle, "It's about Annabelle."

Stefano paused, curiosity peaked when he noticed Weston frown slightly.

"What about her?" Hadrian asked, voice seemingly casual.

Stefano wasn't fooled, "You're singling her out. What did she do?"

He waited patiently as the two fifth years exchanged a look, most likely having a silent conversation using a combination of their Legilimency skills and the Brothers-In-Arms Bond***** between them.

At last, they broke eye contact and Weston answered, "She's having doubts about us, about the whole system. A few months ago during Yule Break, the Potter brat was able to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room,"

Stefano felt a scowl forming on his face as he thought about the Gryffindor in their Common Room. Salazar, the brat truly doesn't understand common courtesy. As a prefect, Stefano was privy to the passwords and locations of all of the Houses' common rooms. But you don't see him infiltrating their privacy do you? Stupid Gryffindor and their lack of respect, and people actually call them _noble_.

"Annabelle stepped in didn't she?" Stefano asked darkly, "That's why none of us found out about the intrusion."

Hadrian nodded curtly, "Yes."

Stefano paused, "Wait. How did you find out eventually?"

Here, Weston actually pouted and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes and elbowed the dirty blond haired boy, "Oh, get over your childish grudges Wes." He turned to Stefano, "Malfoy told us."

Stefano felt both of his eyebrows rise in surprise as he motioned for Hadrian to continue.

"The kid thought something was off about Crabbe and Goyle, they weren't acting like themselves-"

"-not like they have much of a personality in the first place-" Wes muttered.

"-he saw Annabelle escort the two out of the Common Room. He wasn't a hundred percent sure about what was going on, but he brought his suspicions to me and from there, it wasn't hard to uncover the truth."

"Huh. So the Malfoy spawn isn't totally hopeless."

Although Weston grimaced, he didn't refute the statement.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

Hadrian looked upset but resolved, "This is the third time that she has done something like this."

Stefano nodded in agreement as he recounted the past incidents. Her interaction with Tracey Davis last year even though Hadrian had told them not to get involved with the issue, her argument with Serafina, and now this, helping Gryffindors sneak out of the Common Room.

"Are you going to… exile her?"

Even Wes was looking at Hadrian now, it seems like Hadrian hadn't informed his Right Hand of his decision concerning this matter.

"No." Both Weston and Stefano let out a small sigh of relief, exile was really quite horrifying.

Hadrian's next words chilled Stefano to the bone.

"Not yet."

_And this is exactly why Hadrian Black is the ultimate Slytherin._

* * *

For the millionth time, Blaise Zabini was glad that he was a member of Slytherin House. At least now, he has a distraction from staring at his best friend's still form.

Last Friday was probably the second worst days of his life. The first being _The Incident with Mother_ as he had so promptly named that day.

He was supposed to meet Theo outside of the Slytherin Common Room, but he had been running late. When he had finally arrived at their meeting spot ten minutes later, he was greeted with Theo's unmoving form. For a split second, Blaise had actually thought that his best friend had _died_.

For the next few days, all the golden brown eyed boy could think about was how close his best friend had actually come to dying.

It was without said, a relief when Hadrian Black had given him a task during one of their informational meet-ups about his mother, or as Blaise secretly liked to call them, therapy sessions.

So now, instead of spending all of his time replaying the horrifying scene he had stumbled upon a few days ago, Blaise is now spending all of his time trying to figure out a way to get close enough to Heath Potter, pass on a message, and still not look suspicious.

Using a combination of Potter's simplicity, Blaise's cunning Slytherin skills –aw Theo would be so proud-, and a ridiculously large dose of good luck, a perfect opportunity presented itself a week after he had been given his task.

Armed with a perfect plan of action, Blaise Zabini was so ready.

Of course Malfoy just had to go and screw with the perfect plan.

Ancient and Noble Heir or not, Blaise was so going to bitch slap the blond after this.

* * *

**Coming up next: end of the school year**

**IMPORTANT: I wasn't able to update for so long because I had to do some soul searching (cliche I know). I kept on letting myself be swayed by other people's opinions. I was too focused on trying to please everyone while writing this. A few days ago, I realized that if I want to get anywhere with this story (or any story) I had to stop writing what others want me to write and just write what I want to write. With that said, The Rise should be more active now (hopefully) since I've decided to write my own story. Of course, ideas are still welcome. So... Warning: there will be slash for side characters, AU for pairings in general, and swearing. **

**BTW: I'll be glossing over the first three years, the story would start slowing down in fourth year**

**Anyways, thanks for all that stuck with me, I really appreciate it (:**

***the necklace from the chapter labelled "Yule"**

***Brothers-in-Arms Bond, their magic are in tune with each other, they fight together, generally a ritual induced bond used during war time for when two witches/wizards are close (friendship wise) and fight together**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	13. Orderliness and Maturity

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Hi guys. I'm alive!**

**Okay so this took a long time because I had to figure out a lot of new plot lines and stuff. I might have to actually redo some of the old chapters... so you may find some of the stuff inconsistent SORRY.**

**WARNING: I'm just going to put it out there for the slash pairings. Heath/Draco &amp; Stef/Wes. There will not be any details for the physical aspect of these relationships. Nothing explicit at all. These pairings are triggers for the story. As I had mentioned before, this story is not a romance, so... don't expect much in that department.**

* * *

He liked order. A lot.

He liked to wake up every morning at exactly six o'clock.

He liked to finish his morning shower and preparations by 6:32.

He liked to stand in front of the silver trimmed, full length mirror and comb his hair twenty times in a counter clockwise motion from 6:33 to 6:34, each stroke lasting for around three seconds. He also liked opening the balcony doors while he combed his hair, admiring the shiny pale blond strands as his fine toothed ebony comb fluidly slid through them.

His father had once told him that keeping the balcony doors open while he was combing his hair was counterproductive since the English winds had a bad habit of well… being there. It didn't matter though. Draco Malfoy still liked to keep the balcony doors opened while he combed his hair, wind ruffled hair be damned. And really, since Lucius Malfoy didn't see a problem with this strange habit of his son's, he allowed it.

Throughout his life, Draco had always had order. Be it in dress, behavior, environment, and routine. Especially the daily routines.

Ever since he could remember, he had the same routine each day, except perhaps with a change in tutors, a different class, and a new instrument to learn thrown into the mix. Everything was the same. Exactly the way he liked it. Clean, precise, accurate, punctual. Orderly.

It wasn't until he was seven that he had his first jarring switch to his daily routine.

His afternoon tea time with his mother was gone. One day it was tea time with Narcissa Malfoy. The next day –_poof-_ no more tea time. For the first two days after his mother's sudden disappearance from their scheduled tea time, Draco had waited patiently in the sun room for his mother to appear.

On the third day, his father had entered the sun room during said tea time and had, with a strained tone of voice, told him that there would be no more afternoon tea time with his mother from now on.

_"Narcissa would not be available for tea from now on. Perhaps you should instead spend this time in the library? Enjoy your tea with a book, my dragon."_

Draco had been confused and upset by this abrupt shift in his daily schedule. But technically his schedule wasn't disrupted by much. He will still resume his afternoon tea time… albeit the company of his mother would be replaced by that of a book.

It wasn't until a year later that Draco had realized the true significance of the cancellation of the daily afternoon tea time with Narcissa.

Yes, the disruption in his orderly routine had been unwelcomed, but Draco had eventually adapted.

But that incident was what led to the evaporation of the affectionate bond between Draco and his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy just couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle her son's constant need for precision, cleanliness, and order.

And so she left. And grew distant. And just disappeared.

Nowadays, Draco only saw his mother when she was drunk, partying, getting ready for a party, drunk, stumbling through the manor drunk, high on drugs –this only happened once since Lucius had been furious when Narcissa had come home in that state-. And drunk.

Mostly drunk.

Draco was sure that there had been more incidents in the past, but his father had always done his best to shield him from those occasions.

So life went on. And Draco enjoyed the orderliness of everything. Then. His Hogwarts letter came.

The day he went to Diagon Alley to get fitted for his robes, both of his parents had come with him.

Narcissa had sobered up for the occasion. It's not that she disliked her son. It's just that she wasn't much of a maternal-love person, crushed easily under the stress of raising an OCD (note that some muggle disorders can be influenced by magic and thus develop differently) child. She had been happy when Draco had received his letter. And so had emerged early in the morning, donned in elegant robes, face expertly made up, hair styled beautifully, and breathe free from the stench of alcohol.

It was one of the happiest moments of Draco's life, seeing his smiling mother descend the grand staircase and bending down to press a kiss on Draco's forehead. Of course, whenever he thought back to that memory, he usually tried to ignore the fact that Narcissa had disappeared halfway through that shopping trip in Diagon Alley. She would only be found unconscious, lying amongst empty bottles of expensive wine in the Pearl Parlor when Draco and his father had finally made their way home that night.

The look on Lucius' face when he had caught sight of his wife…

Of course that incident may have been significant. But it wasn't the main course of that particular day.

Whenever Draco thought back to that shopping trip in Diagon Alley, the first thing he remembered wasn't his Hogwarts' letter, or his new books, or his mother, or the way his father had bought him an ice cream cone and had ruffled his hair affectionately after he had gotten his dragon heartstring wand.

No. The thing that Draco had remembered the most was the boy he had met while he was being measured for his school robes.

The first time Draco laid eyes on him, he knew immediately who he was. How could he not? His face appeared in the Daily Prophet at least twice a year. Usually on the day of the Dark Lord's defeat and on the day of his birthday.

Plus, the army of reporters clustered outside the robes shop was kind of a dead giveaway.

But then, Draco's eyes hadn't followed the typical route and flickered to the famous lightning bolt scar when the eleven year old had climbed up onto the stool next to his.

In fact, Draco couldn't remember his eyes ever staying in one place for long _at all_.

It was just too much.

_Too much_.

How the boy would flash a grin at the cameras, but then the smile would slip off his face when the reporters turned away briefly. How the boy would tilt his chin up in arrogance, but then would seem to hunch in on himself as if bearing way too much weight on his skinny shoulders. How the boy's messy hair would jump out in different directions, as if he had never heard of a comb before. How the color of the boy's hair would shift. It would be a medium tone of brown and then the sunlight would filter in and…_bam _the dull, boring, _normal_ brown would become tinted with a brilliant shade of dark red.

And his eyes.

Draco had snuck a look at the boy –because for Merlin's sake, he was maybe a teeny tiny bit in awe- and their eyes had met.

And in that instant, Draco knew.

It was a light brown color. At least, Draco had _thought _it was a light brown color. And then the sunlight would withdraw and the room would darken a little, and the light brown would fade and meld into a dark, dark blue. And when he had smiled cheerily at one of the witches measuring him, those eyes would light up and turn green. A green that -wasn't as startling nor as piercing- but it still nonetheless reminded Draco of a certain Slytherin.

Draco hated it.

He hated how the boy had exploded into his life with firecrackers going off behind him.

_Bang_.

Annoying.

_Bang._

Optimistic.

_Bang._

Spontaneous.

_Bang._

Chaotic.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Just. No. Order.

And so, in that three seconds in which molten silver had met ever shifting hazel, Draco knew that he hated him.

I mean. How could he not? The boy was the definition of un-orderliness, in both personality and appearance.

And thus, friendship having been rejected, Draco had sworn that he _would_ destroy the pure chaos that was Heath Remus Potter_._

Which leads to now.

When Draco had sworn to destroy chaos, he definitely did not expect to be held at wand point and threatened to be cursed if he didn't jump down the huge hole that had opened up in the girl's lavatory of all places when Potter had hissed at the sink.

What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with the architecture of this school?

"Jump, Malfoy." Potter said, voice tight with determination and –Draco was relieved to note, at least the Gryffindor wasn't _totally _demented- slight fear.

"Potter." Draco replied, using every ounce of his self-control to mask the waver in his voice, "You do not know what you are doing."

"_Damn it _Malfoy." Potter growled, "Ron is unconscious and Lockhart's memories are all gone, no thanks to _you_. Couldn't stop being nosy could you? Now Ginny is going to _die_. So for Merlin's sake, _jump_, or I swear, I will curse you bald!"

Draco flinched at the threat of losing his hair.

"Potter-"

Before Draco could finish the sentence, he found himself unceremoniously shoved down the hole.

Why, oh why, did he have to accidentally stumble upon Zabini's "secret mission" parchment?

Seriously. Who in Salazar's name would label a parchment like that, leave it in broad daylight, unprotected, in a dorm filled with bored twelve year olds, and still expect no one to be tempted to read it?

Sometimes, Draco really wished that his classmates would be more… _Slytherin_.

And he wished, perhaps… he would be less interested in all things Heath Potter.

* * *

Heath didn't know whether to be satisfied or worried by the fearful yelp and distant 'thump' that he heard when he had, in a fit of anger and fear, shoved Malfoy down the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath and tried to suppress any hesitation, "Okay, you got this."

He tugged at the chain necklace around his neck and took comfort in the familiar magical hum of safety and warmth that came from it.

Without dawdling any longer, Heath gripped his wand tightly in his hand and jumped down the hole after Malfoy.

"_Morgana_, Potter."

Heath opened his eyes and grimaced when he sat up and felt some slick, gooey substance slipping down the back of his neck.

"You could have killed me you twat." Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah, yeah." Heath muttered as he unsteadily got to his feet. He really had not enjoyed the slide.

Malfoy sniffed at him and raised his wand.

Before Heath could go on the defensive, a spell had hit him. To his surprise, nothing bad seemed to happen.

"Oh… thanks." Heath said awkwardly when he felt the effects of the cleaning charm take place… the very, _very_ strong cleaning charm that no second year should have any business knowing.

Heath wondered if Malfoy spent a lot of his time cleaning things, how else could he have become so skilled at casting nonverbal cleaning charms?

"You stink." Was the curt reply from the blond as he turned away to investigate their surroundings.

Heath cursed under his breath as his mind focused on his goal: saving Ginny.

"What do we do now? O Great One?" Malfoy asked, sarcasm and disdain dripping from his voice.

Heath huffed in frustration, "_We_ are not doing anything. _You_ will stay here and try to find a way for us to get back. _I _will go find Ginny."

"Why in Salazar's name would you bring us down here? _What_ were you thinking?"

"Wasn't really thinking." Heath murmured absently as he scanned the sealed walls, trying to find a hidden door.

Malfoy scoffed haughtily, "Evidently _not_."

Heath rolled his eyes in irritation, he hadn't meant for Malfoy to overhear him.

Although it was the truth, he hadn't been thinking much.

When he and Ron had been in the Hospital Wing visiting Hermione, they had overheard Zabini talking to the petrified form of another Slytherin –Nott or something?- about researching the Chamber and something about Moaning Myrtle.

From there, Heath and Ron were able to piece together the clues (along with Hermione's written note from right before she was petrified) and discover where the Chamber was.

They had stumbled upon Lockhart trying to escape the castle when they had gone to the staff room. With Heath's more advanced learning and Lockhart's considerable amount of pure stupidity, they were able to disarm the_ faux_-fessor and take him hostage, just in case they needed a… distraction for the beast that laid within the Chamber (and no, as much as Ron had wanted, Heath was not going to just leave Lockhart as dinner for the beast… Merlin, he wasn't _barbaric_!).

Of course everything went to hell when Malfoy stopped them in the girl's lavatory, before Heath could open the Chamber.

After a brief and confusing battle which basically included a barrage of insults, random spells, a broken wand, and one just pure _stupid_ Lockhart; Ron was knocked out and said _stupid_ Lockhart was rendered even more stupid.

And so, Heath had done the next logical thing. He had leveled a wand at the then distracted Malfoy and made him enter the Chamber.

Because honest to Godric. Heath was scared of going in there by himself.

And even the Gryffindor could admit that Malfoy was more skilled with a wand than Ron and Lockhart.

"This might be what you are looking for, Potter." Malfoy said as he motioned towards one of the sealed walls.

Heath blinked and focused on the present. He looked at where Malfoy was pointing and noticed a small engraving of a snake, "Huh, I think you might be right."

Ignoring any response the Slytherin shot back, Heath hissed at the wall, "_Open_."

Heath stood back and waited, body tense, wand held at the ready as the large door opened.

He distantly noted how Malfoy didn't even flinch when Heath had used Parseltongue (something which Hermione and Ron still did whenever he used the language of the snakes). Although, Heath did notice the violent shudder that went through Malfoy when a gob of something had slipped from the trembling wall and fell right in front of the Slytherin.

Heath had never realized how _clean_ the other boy was. It was… strange.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Heath sighed in frustration, "Stay here Malfoy."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Malfoy snapped, "You are _not_ making me stay here alone."

"What? You scared?" Heath shot back.

Malfoy leveled a dark glare at him that –Heath was loathe to admit- made him feel just a bit scared, "Potter, believe it or not, you will have a better chance of surviving if I go with you."

"No, you'll probably just mess everything up!"

"How amusing," Malfoy said coolly, "Do you even have a plan? Do you even know what is in there?"

"Yeah!" the Gryffindor said hotly.

Malfoy shot him a flat stare, "It's a basilisk, Potter."

_Damn it, so much for hoping that my suspicions were wrong._ Heath thought, "So?"

"So you need a plan you idiot!"

Heath crossed him arms in annoyance as he turned to give Malfoy his full attention, "I do have a plan!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No-"

"-Yes I-"

"_Circe_, Potter. You don't have a plan!" Malfoy shouted at last, cool mask shattered.

Heath was momentarily stunned by the show of emotion from the blond, he had never seen the blond without his icy mask on before.

"For _Morgana's sake_, you never have a plan!" Malfoy continued, silver eyes flashing with anger and… was that _fear_? "You always ride off into the sunset like some hero with your ginger sidekick, while the mudbl- I mean, Granger chases after you with the battle plan!"

A choked laugh escaped Heath as he imagined the –admittedly true- scenario that Malfoy had just described.

"Yes, laugh it up Potter." Malfoy growled in annoyance.

Heath shook his head and tried to control his mirth, "Oh please, you find it funny too."

Malfoy scowled at him but his lips twitched slightly in amusement.

Heath sighed, posture relaxing a little, "Fine. I'm not too proud or dumb-"

"-oh really?-" Malfoy muttered sarcastically.

"-to admit that I do need some help. So, fine, you can come with me." Heath finished, expertly ignoring Malfoy's comment.

The blond raised an eyebrow at him and drawled, "Thank you so much for your permission. Now, lead the way, Golden Boy."

Heath frowned at him, "You're an arse you know that Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter. You better not get me killed."

* * *

The moment that he felt the sudden sharp tug around his heart, Weston Yaxley knew that the brat-who-lived had done it again.

Honestly, what else could cause Hadrian to lose control of his magic like that?

Weston had always been sensitive to magic. That was what had initially drawn him to Hadrian. His magic. So enticing, seductive, _Dark_.

As the years passed by, Weston became even more sensitive towards the emerald eyed boy's magic. Of course, after completing the long seven month process of the Brothers-In-Arms bond (often used between an individual and his/her Right Hand), Weston's magic was literally intertwined with Hadrian's (though not vice-versa).

Hence the current tugging feeling around his heart area, where his magical core is.

"Wes? You okay?"

Wes rubbed his chest absently as he glanced at Stefano Armen, "Yeah. It's just… Hadrian."

The sixth year's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "What is it? Is he okay?"

Weston shook his head as his eyes darted around the Slytherin Common Room. Currently, the room was relatively empty except for a decidedly stressed-out-looking Blaise Zabini… strange. None of the other Inner Circle members were there.

"Circe." Wes cursed under his breath as he rose. When he concentrated hard enough, he could feel flashes of panic and swells of magical power (a sign that Hadrian was most likely in battle) coming from the bond between himself and Hadrian.

"We need to go, _now._" Wes said as he grabbed Stefano's arm and dragged him towards the exit of the common room.

The two raced through hallways, skillfully dodging some students, leaving behind confused and worried faces.

Weston cursed the large intricate castle when he and Stefano skid to a halt in front of Moaning Myrtles Lavatory. It had taken them almost ten minutes to reach the place even with their speed.

The blue-grey eyed boy bent over to catch his breath as he half stumbled into the lavatory. He stopped short, feeling Stefano bump into him, when he found himself facing a gaping hole at the far end of the lavatory.

Lying only a few feet away from the two Slytherin's was the unconscious forms of the youngest Weasley boy and the stupid Professor that Wes was not even going to bother to name.

"What in the name-" Stefano's exclamation was interrupted by a shrill melody that had the two Slytherins staggering in pain.

A flash of light appeared and Wes found himself looking at a pile of four tangled people.

The melody sounded again and Weston fought to keep the throbbing migraine at bay.

"Shut up! You overgrown chicken!"

The melody was abruptly cut off when a spell was shot at the phoenix.

Wes blinked rapidly in shock when a scrubbing brush appeared out of thin air and started furiously cleaning the phoenix. The light creature shrieked in outrage as bubbles and water started putting out its fiery wings.

With another flash of light, the bird was gone and the cleaning tools disappeared.

The pile of people shifted and Wes mechanically bent to help Malfoy up as the twelve year old boy muttered under his breath about damned phoenixes and unsanitariness.

Weston grimaced a little when he caught sight of the blood seeping down Malfoy's robes and the unnatural angle in which the boy's arm was bent.

Without hesitating, the fifth year raised him wand and started cutting the younger boy out of his ruined robes, being careful with the obviously injured arm.

Even though Weston wasn't the biggest fan of the Malfoy spawn, he was still a fellow Slytherin, plus he was _twelve_ for Morgana's sake.

Also, Wes had to admit that he may be a little bit impressed by the nonverbal cleaning spell that the kid had shot at that damned phoenix.

"Hadrian?" Stef asked.

Weston didn't stop with applying healing spells, but he did turn his attention to his best friend, who was being helped up by Stefano.

"I'm fine Stef." The emerald eyed boy answered.

Sure enough, after a few diagnostic spells from Stefano, it was obvious that Hadrian hadn't been injured much, except for a few cuts and bruises.

"Are they okay?"

Wes turned his attention back to the platinum blond boy. Most of his cuts had been healed and his broken arm had been fitted in a makeshift splint.

The blue-grey eyed Slytherin was surprised to note the concern in the younger Slytherin's voice as he looked at the crumpled forms of Heath Potter and the Weasley girl.

"Weasley was half dead when we got to her, and Potter was bitten by the basilisk…"

Weston looked at Hadrian and the other Slytherin sighed, "They'll be fine, kid. Fawkes' tears –all four of them, all Dark wizards, winced at the mention of the phoenix- healed Heath and the Weasley girl is just tired."

"We have to leave them here." Stefano said as he consulted the parchment that Weston recognizes as The Marauder's Map, "Dumbledore is headed this way, the damned phoenix must have alerted him."

Hadrian cursed under his breath as he whipped out his wand and started levitating the four unconscious people into a neat row.

Wes noticed how the Malfoy spawn had also drawn his wand and was now expertly dishing out cleaning spells, erasing dirt or blood stains. Thankfully the Chamber had closed itself when the magic had sensed that there was no one else in it anymore.

"We have to go now." Stef said he check the map once more before deactivating it.

"Alright." Hadrian said as he gave the lavatory one last scan.

"What about the Malfoy spawn?" Weston asked as he looked at the kid next to him.

The fifth year felt a new layer of respect for the younger Slytherin rise when the boy didn't shy away when faced with the heavy gazes of the three most influential students in Slytherin.

"My parent's would not be pleased if they learn of my involvement." Malfoy stated bluntly.

Hadrian pursed his lips, "I know. We can't let Dumbledore know, so you can't go to the hospital wing. We know how to heal you, and we also need to know what happened in the Chamber before I arrived."

The platinum blond harried boy nodded curtly, careful not to jostle his arm, "I understand."

Hadrian tilted his head to the side in thought. Through their bond, Wes could feel an idea brewing, along with flashes of emotion, hope, confusion, thoughtfulness, and resolve, "Let's go, Mal-… Draco."

Weston felt his eyebrows rise. Hadrian only ever used first names when addressing his Circle, potential Circle members, and his lady friends.

Weston knows that Malfoy does not fall under the first category, and very much doubts that the boy would ever fit the last, therefore… well Hadrian was already recruiting the Black Widow's son, why not the Malfoy Heir?

Because loathe as he was to admit it, the Malfoys do hold a lot of political power and wealth.

And well. Draco Malfoy was only twelve. He was just learning to break out of the shell that his parents had crafted for him.

Wes shook his head and smiled sardonically as he and his fellow Slytherin's left the lavatory and headed for their Common Room, easily avoiding running into the Headmaster.

_Well, I'll be damned. It seems like the Malfoy spawn still has hope after all._

* * *

**Coming up next: Summer and Hogwarts express**

**Okay so here you can see that the characters are maturing. There's more background on why Draco's the way he is (but there's more~). Also the "yes, no, yes, no" argument between Heath and Draco just shows that well... they're _twelve._**

**Did any of you realize that I have been spelling Weasley wrong the whole time? LOL, I thought it was weasel with a y but it was actually the other way... oops (;**

**ALSO: If you are interested, you can read the first chapter of The Reign of the House of Black. Where 5th year canon Harry falls into 2001 The Rise universe.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	14. Interlude: Summer 1993

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**So... it's been a while. **

**This is super short, I actually had more planned, but I didn't think it would go with this chapter. Plus, I liked how this ended.**

* * *

She was…enchanted.

Which was incredibly uncomfortable and foreign, and just a little bit awkward. Because really, Fleur Delacour was always the enchanter, never the enchanted.

_"__Fascinating isn't he?"_

The quarter-Veela inclined her head slightly as her sharp gold-blue eyes continued to track the trim figure draped in dark green robes.

A low chuckle came from the wizard lounging on the wall beside her and Fleur turned to glare half-heartedly at him.

"_Don't tease."_ She said in French.

Weston Yaxley shrugged as he sipped from his champagne flute, "_Don't drool."_ He shot back in perfect French.

Fleur made a face and glanced around to make sure that no one else had seen her expression. Morgana knows she already had to suffer through enough of her mother's scolding, potential Minister of Magic's daughter yada-yada-yada.

"_Would you like to meet him?"_

_"__No." _the respond was immediate and instinctual.

Weston arched an amused eyebrow and Fleur was tempted to flick him on the nose, like she used to do when they were five, just to get that expression off his face. Really, she didn't remember her childhood friend being this… suave.

_"__He's your guest, let him enjoy France, it's certainly better than that little island you call home."_ Fleur's voice turned slightly bitter at the end.

The blue-grey eyed wizard sighed softly, _"Oh Fleur, you know how –"_

_"__-I know! But you promised Wes." _She exclaimed, _"We promised each other, right before you took that damned portkey to that school. Seven years, seven years in Britain and you'll come back to France. Back home."_

Weston rolled his shoulder and studiously avoided her eyes. Fleur flared her allure to grab his attention and huffed in annoyance when all it accomplished was getting a few unwanted looks from other wizards (she glared at them until they hurriedly turned away), and an unimpressed look from her friend.

_"__Seriously?"_

_"__Whatever."_

_"__You know I don't like women."_

Fleur snorted- she could picture her mother wincing now-, "_I knew before you did Wes."_

The Yaxley heir flicked her cheek and Fleur made to bite him.

"_Fleur! You barbarian! The scandal." _Weston gasped, eyes wide.

The quarter-Veela batted her eyelashes, _"Why, good sir, I have no idea what you mean. Certainly, a barbarian, I am not! For I am French. In fact, I am the daughter of the leading candidate for French Minister of Magic."_

The two blonds laughed and Fleur smiled when Weston grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"_You're still my oldest friend."_ He whispered as he leaned in to peck her on the cheek.

Fleur watched as Weston Yaxley went to join his parents- the British Ministry of Magic's ambassadors to France. She tapped her freshly manicured nails on her glass of wine as her eyes unconsciously drifted back to the dance floor, to the figure dressed in dark green robes.

She started when their eyes clashed.

The young lord inclined his head in greeting and his lips curled up in a slow smile.

Before the witch could respond, he was already turning away, smoothly leading his partner into the next dance step.

A shiver went down Fleur's spine. She didn't know if it was from anticipation or fear.

For the longest time Fleur had hated the faceless figure of Hadrian Potter-Black. How each summer since she was eleven, she had to watch her best friend being slowly lured away from her. But Weston was right, he was fascinating. And Fleur didn't know what to do with that.

_"__Brits."_ Fleur cursed under her breath as she took an un-ladylike swig of her wine, draining the glass.

* * *

It was by far the strangest month that he had ever experienced.

Draco stood alone under the willowy leafy tree and tried to organize the events of the last month. The Great Lake glittered as the golden sun slowly sank below the horizon.

The blond relaxed against the tree as the early June air lightly brushed past him. Since the Chamber, he had to reevaluate a bunch of things. It was shocking to learn that some of the values and opinions that he grew up with were so severely off base. Draco touched his arm, remembering the pain of the broken bone from nearly a month ago. Draco had always been clever, although no one had outright said it, he knew that he was slowly being brought into the fold of the Inner Circle. Draco doesn't know if he should be flattered or frightened. All he knew was that in time, he would be expected to choose, between his family and… what is right.

A branch snapped behind him but Draco remained relax, as the Malfoy Heir, he possessed family magic, one being the ability to sense unmasked auras.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

The boy-who-lived stepped up beside him, eyes focused on the gentle ripples of the Great Lake.

Draco shifted a little, leaning up against a smaller portion of the tree trunk, leaving a larger space between the two.

Draco felt his eyebrows raise slightly in pleased surprise when Potter shifted to lean back against the tree trunk. Not many would have caught he subtle invitation, many would have assumed that by shifting away, Draco was asking to be left alone.

"How's your arm?" Potter asked, still staring ahead.

"You're fault."

The other boy turned to glare at him, multicolored eyes glinting in slight amusement, "No it's not."

"Yes it is." Draco turned to face.

Potter huffed, "You should've been more careful then."

"You shouldn't have kidnapped me." Draco shot back.

Potter made a face at him before shifting his gaze back to the lake.

"And yourself?"

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Your health Potter. As I recall, you were far more damaged."

"Not damaged." Potter muttered sulkily.

Draco hummed indulgently and nearly fell over when the other boy shoved him.

"Watch it barbarian." The Slytherin snapped as he steadied himself.

"Whatever." Potter said before pausing, "I-… I don't remember much."

"Understandable."

"Well?"

"Well?" Draco parroted.

The Gryffindor ran his hand through his hair, "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?-"

"-No."

"What do you mean no? How did we even get out of there? You can't just not tell-"

"-Just say thank you."

"…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The boy-who-lived groaned and smacked his forehead, "You're so annoying Malfoy."

"You are too Potter."

"You always have a comeback for everything huh?"

"Of course."

"Well, see you around I guess."

"Likewise."

Draco stared intently at the water as Potter pushed off from the tree and began to walk back to the castle.

"Hey Malfoy!"

The blond looked up and, purely on reflex, caught the package Potter threw at him.

"Happy Birthday."

For once, Draco was at a loss for words as he watched Potter jog back to the castle.

He looked down at the asymmetrical package wrapped messily with string and parchment. He flipped it around in his hands until he found a message written in Potter's chicken scrawl.

_This seems like your type of thing, even if it's Muggle._

_-Potter _

Curiosity piqued, Draco unwrapped the package and neatly folded the parchment and twirled the string.

The Malfoy Heir blinked in surprise as he held up the strangely shaped container in what he knew was a Muggle material called plastic.

He examined the colorful words printed onto the container.

"What in Salazar's name is Windex?" Draco murmured to himself.

* * *

**Coming up next: a series of letters over the summer**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	15. Prelude: Letters

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Soooo this isn't a lot.. oops. But hey now you all know that I'm still alive! yayyy**

**anyways, it's summer vacation now so maybe I'll update soon (MAYBE)**

**okay bye.**

* * *

June 17th

Potter,

Unlike you, I was raised with manners, thus: Thank you for the gift, this time I shall ignore the muggle-ness of it.

Draco Malfoy

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy

June 17th

Malfoy,

Unlike you I am capable of expressing human emotions such as graciousness, so... you're welcome.

And "next time"? Don't get your hopes up.

Heath Remus Potter

Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor, boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the media darling, golden boy- yada yada yada, you see how ridiculous it is to sign a letter with your titles? Here's a new word for you: CASUAL

June 18th

Miss Delcaour,

It was a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintrance, I look forward to seeing you in a few days time at the Yaxley's annual summer solstice ball.

Hadrian James Potter-Black

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

June 19th

Lord Black,

I too look forward to seeing you at the Yaxley's summer solstice ball.

Perhaps I shall save you a dance, if I can fit you in.

Most Sincere,

Fleur Delacour

Heiress of the Noble House of Delcour

June 19th

Potter,

I should have let that basilisk eat you, perhaps its sharp fangs would have deflated that big head of yours.

-Malfoy

June 19th

Malfoy,

Ha, see how much parchment and ink you save? Also, with or without you, the basilisk still wouldn't have eaten me. And my head is perfectly sized, thanks.

-Potter

June 20th

Potter,

Without me you would be dead.

-Malfoy

June 20th

Malofy,

NO.

-Potter

June 20th

Potter,

YES.

-Malfoy

June 20th

NO

-HRP

June 20th

YES

-DM

June 20th

Malfoy,

Are we really going to do this?

-HRP

Jun 20th

YES

-DM

June 21st

You're really mature you know that?

-HRP

June 21st

Potter,

I hate you.

-DM

June 21st

Malfoy,

Let me guess, your mother is making you get ready for the Yaxley summer solstice ball.

-HRP

June 21st

Piss off Potter.

-DM

June 21st

Ha! I'm right aren't I?

-HRP

June 21st

Shut up Potter, as if you aren't suffering through the same thing as I am right now.

-DM

June 21st

Unfortunately you're right.

-HRP

June 21st

I'm always right.

-DM

June 21st

Pretentious prick.

I'll See you later?

-HRP

June 21st

Hadrian,

Where are you? I'm hiding in the east tower, Mother is on a warpath readying the manor for the ball.

-Wes

June 21st

Wes,

We're going to rendezvous at the Dawn's townhouse. We'll see you in a few hours.

-Hadrian

June 21st

What? And I wasn't invited?

-Wes

June 21st

...No one's crazy enough to enter your house a few hours before a ball Wes. Your mum is going to kill us.

-Hadrian

June 21st

Hate you.

-Wes

June 21st

Love you too mate.

-Hadrian

June 21st

Hadrian I'm just going to point out that I feel really left out and betrayed.

-Wes

June 21st

Don't feel bad, I'll send Stef to go rescue you.

-Hadrian

June 21st

Really?

-Wes

June 21st

Yes, I have your back mate.

-Hadrian

June 21st

NO. Don't listen to a word that Hadrian's saying. Your on your own Yaxley. Like hell I'm stepping foot near your manor before a ball. I'm no Gryffindor.

-Stefano Armen

June 21st

Hate you too Armen.

-Wes

June 21st

You keep telling yourself that Yaxley.

-Stef

June 21st

Stop sending love letters to my brother Yaxley. It's scarring.

-Serafina Armen

June 21st

Oh fuck off.

-Wes

* * *

**Coming up next: the Yaxley summer solstice ball and more summer (hopefully)**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	16. Gratitude and Mischief

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K. Rowling**

**Hi! Here it is, longer than the other on, but could still do with some lengthening, oh well~**

**Dedicated to Kitty Kat Vixen, thank you for your encouragements! **

* * *

"I don't associate with traitors."

He scowled when the raven haired boy merely snorted in disbelief.

"Seriously, I don't!" Weston said as he closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it, watching his friend climb smoothly through his window, left hand clutching a Nimbus 2001.

"I never said you did." Hadrian said as he jumped down onto Weston's bed.

The dirty-blond haired boy half heartedly shot a stinging hex at his friend, "Hate you. And get you're dirty trainers off my bed."

Hadrian rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed, wandlessly casting a cleaning spell to get rid of the dirt he had tracked in.

"Don't be like that," the raven haired boy said, "I'm here aren't I? I've come to rescue you."

Weston made a face at him, "Bullshit. The rest of them were harassing you about Fleur again weren't they?"

"I don;t know what you mean."

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt!" Weston sang gleefully as he moved forwards to clasp hands with the other Slytherin.

"Really?" emerald eyes met his, "And when exactly did you realize that?"

Weston felt himself stiffen and carefully took a step back. He studied the young Lord's face intently, but Hadrian gave nothing away, face smoothed into poised neutrality.

Weston felt his heart stutter slightly, because even though Hadrian's face was expressionless, there was a reason why Weston Yaxley was his right hand, his best and most trusted friend.

"You know..."

Hadrian sighed softly, and that was all the confirmation that Weston needed.

"Since when?"

The raven haired boy hesitated briefly before answering, "It's been a while now, fourth year maybe?"

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Weston asked, "Is it because of Fleur? I-... you know that I don't... you know, about- you two? I'm happy for you."

Immediately Hadrian's cool facade crumpled, "What? No! Of course not." he ran a hand through his hair, "Wes... no. I'm not worried about that... her. It's you."

Weston felt his eyebrows rise in confusion.

"Just... I never planned on saying anything Wes. I assumed it would be... simpler if it wasn't acknowledged."

"Yeah, no shit." Weston muttered as he flopped down on his bed, "What changed?"

Hadrian shoved his legs aside as he took a seat beside him, "Ignoring a problem until it goes away was never my style."

Without bothering to look, Weston grabbed a pillow and whacked Hadrian across the face with it.

"Ow! Morgana, no need to get violent." Hadrian said, voice bordering on a whine.

Weston smothered a smile behind his arm, if it had been any one else- even another member of the Inner Circle- Hadrian wouldn't have dared let them catch the slightest intonation of a whine.

The raven haired teen continued after a few minute of comfortable silence, "You're my best-"

"-Don't."

"-You're basically my brother, I want you to be happy."

"-Ugh. For Circe's sake, you did not just do that to me." Weston groaned.

"What."

The blue-grey eyed wizard moved his arm to glare half-heartedly at his friend, "You just did something worse than friend-zone me. You fucking brother-zoned me!"

Hadrian blinked once, "You're ridiculous."

Weston kicked at him playfully, "I hate you."

The prefect caught his foot and tossed it aside, "I love you."

A small smile crawled up Weston's face, "I love you too mate."

Hadrian smiled back at him and Weston felt a surge of affection rush through their brothers-in-arms bond.

"Good." Hadrian said as he got up from the bed and grabbed his broom, "I have to go get ready for the ball now." he paused by the window, "For the record Yaxley, you have good taste in men."

Weston threw another pillow at him, "You sure you want to get on that broom? I don't think it can fly with that big head of yours."

Hadrian smirked at him, "Speak for yourself mate, we're very similar."

"Ugh, you're right. We wouldn't have made a good couple no matter how hot we would've looked together." Weston cocked his head, "It'll be like dating myself right? Wait, that's actually not a bad thought."

Hadrian laughed loudly, "You're ridiculous."

Weston pouted, "You already said that."

The other Slytherin shot him a soft smile, "And so I did." the smile turned secretive and his eyes glimmered with mischief, "And I wasn't talking about me."

"What?" Weston squawked as Hadrian pushed off the window sill.

He scrambled towards the window, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Hadrian!"

The blue-grey eyed wizard threw himself back onto his bed and glared sulkily at his ceiling, "Salazar curse him, why does he always have to be so cryptic. Bloody annoying."

But he couldn't help a small sigh of happiness escape him as that small bit of insecurity and tension uncurled itself in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know that this "secret" had been weighing down on him until Hadrian had come and taken care of it.

"Thank you... Harry."

* * *

The thing about being rich is that after a while, things like high society balls, silk robes, diamond cufflinks, imported tuna, and- well, people in general, just kind of lose their appeal.

When he was younger he used to be fascinated by these high end balls. He especially liked how neat and precise everything was. All down to the exact placing of a single dollop of Belgium made chocolate syrup on the dainty little dessert plates. Don't get him wrong, nowadays he still took the time to appreciate the sheer accuracy of how everything was organized... but other than that, these high society balls were just plain boring.

Draco took a sip of his sparkling apple cider and hid a soft sigh behind his glass. He nodded half-heartedly as Pansy continued talking about her new dress robes.

Silvery grey eyes flickered around the large ballroom of Yaxley Manor as he mentally catalogued all the other wizards and witches before him. His eyes briefly clashed with a pair of brilliant emerald ones and Draco startled a little under the intense gaze.

Hadrian's eyes crinkled in amusement as he held Draco's gaze for a few seconds. The younger Slytherin dipped his head in acknowledgment and Hadrian flashed a smile at him before shifting his attention back onto the flaxen haired witch in his arms. Draco watched as the older Slytherin twirled the beautiful woman across the dance floor; as they moved away from him, he gradually felt the faint pressure of the woman's veela allure recede from his mind.

He took another sip of his cool drink, trying to stave off the mild headache. Possessing some veela blood himself, Draco, along with previous generations of Malfoys, were immune to almost all forms of compulsions that do not come from a spell, however being in the presence of said non-spell-made compulsions usually result in headaches.

The blond scanned the ballroom once again, making a sound of agreement when Pansy stopped in her rant, clearly waiting for a response before continuing on with her one-sided conversation.

He couldn't help feeling a strange mixture of surprise and disbelief every time he came across a Circle members and exchanged nods with them. It was still weird how not only two months ago Slytherin House's Inner Circle barely spared him a glance, and now, after The Incident, they all went out of their way to greet him, bringing him slowly into the fold.

It was... humbling. And exciting.

Draco felt the corner of his mouth tick up in a half smile when Weston Yaxley shot him a curt nod from across the room where he was standing with Stefano Armen.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco blinked in surprise when he heard Pansy's voice turn hostile.

"Hi to you too Parkinson, now shuffle over will you?"

The blond boy smothered a smirk of amusement behind his glass when he heard Pansy squawk in indignation. He quickly schooled his expression to one of scorn as he turned around to face the other boy.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." the boy-who-lived drawled, lips twisted up in a smug smirk.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

The Gryffindor's haughty expression melted into a mischievous grin, "Why'dyou look so shocked? What? Never looked at yourself in a mirror?"

Draco tilted his head tot he side and leaned back against the marble pillar, leveling his classmate with an unimpressed look, "Really Potter? Only one of us here fails to understand how to use a mirror," here he critically eyed the boy's messy- ugh messy- hair, "and that's not me." he took another sip of his... juice (a Malfoy is always classy, even if they're underage and drinking juice instead of champaign).

"You're right," Potter nodded thoughtfully and glanced at Pansy, "You hear that Parkinson? It's okay, I don't think you look that terrible, Malfoy here's just picky."'

Draco choked on his drink while Pansy glared at Potter before flouncing off with a huff.

The Gryffindor laughed loudly as he watched Pansy go. He turned around and held a hand out in the air, palm facing towards Draco.

"What."

Potter rolled his eyes, "Really? Your not going to high five me? You have to admit, that was brilliant."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "No."

Potter dropped his arm, "You're not very fun are you?"

"Go away."

"Don't be so stiff Malfoy."

Draco tensed, "I'm not stiff."

"Okay, okay, Merlin mate, no need to get the claws out." Potter held out both hands in a placating gesture.

"What do you want Potter?"

The other boy shrugged, "I'm bored."

"I fail to see how that's my problem." Draco retorted.

"Oh come on!" Potter exclaimed, "let's go do something fun!"

"No."

Potter groaned and slumped back against the pillar- Draco's pillar-, "Don't you think all this is a waste of time?"

"What, not enough cameras for you Potter? You can't even go one night without the wizarding world fawning over their precious golden boy?" Draco shot back cruelly.

Immediately, the blond felt a tingle of regret as the hazel eyed boy's smile slipped off his face and he ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.

Draco cringed a little as he watched Potter's hair stick out in all directions.

"I-... Don't be like that Malfoy."

Draco shrugged and stared out at the dance floor, trying hard to not look at his classmate.

He heard Potter shuffle around beside him, hands fidgeting with his robes, "I'm not like that you know? Well, I was I guess... I mean, I was a kid. A dumb kid and I had all that attention, who wouldn't turn out like that? But after what happened in first year and then last month... just, it's not all just about the fame and money okay? It's really not... it's really not worth it you know?"

Draco made eye contact with Zabini who was sitting at a table with his mother. The Italian hesitantly inclined his head in greeting and Draco lifted his glass slightly in response.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked, voice tentative.

Draco spared Potter a brief glance and took another sip of his sparkling apple cider before handing the half empty glass to the Gryffindor.

Potter looked at the glass in confusion, "Uh... you didn't finish it?"

Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, "I only drank half of it."

"Yeah, I see that."

Draco huffed softly before meeting Potter's eyes, "I always drink half of my drinks."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "...why don't you ever finish it?"

"I can't."

"Oh...?" Potter's face spasmed in confusion,

"I really don't get what you're trying to tell me here Malfoy, is this some secret code for something?"

Draco suddenly had this urge to slap the boy for being so dense.

"It's an exchange." Draco said curtly before brushing past the puzzled boy and heading towards a table where two blonde heads were huddled together.

The Greengrass sisters smiled at him when he sat down at their table.

Daphne glanced past Draco's shoulder before raising incredulous eyes to meet his, "Were you just talking to Heath Potter?"

Draco stiffened, "Is that a problem?"

"He's Po-" Daphne began.

"-No, of course not." her sister interrupted.

Draco flashed the younger girl a fond smile as she squeezed his hands, previously unnoticed tension seeping out of him, "Thanks Tori."

* * *

**Coming up next: Canon 3rd year part 1**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


End file.
